


Jogos Helênicos

by sansastark12



Category: Glee, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love/Hate, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansastark12/pseuds/sansastark12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Após a vitória contra Gaia e a trégua entre os acampamentos grego e romano, Quíron, Jason e Reyna se reúnem para criar uma competição saudável entre os dois grupos tão distintos. Nasce então os Jogos Helênicos, uma espécie de junção dos Jogos de Guerra romanos e do Capture a Bandeira grego. Os Jogos já estão em sua terceira edição quando Quinn finalmente tem permissão de participar deles. Enquanto ela e suas melhores amigas, Santana e Brittany, preparam para os Jogos, uma garota nova chega ao acampamento.<br/>Rachel Berry é de New York e tem poderes extraordinários para uma semideusa de sua linha hereditária. Quinn logo sente uma atração pela garota e tenta se aproximar dela, mas suas tentativas nunca dão certo pelo fato de Rachel sempre vencê-la inexplicavelmente nas atividades do acampamento. Quando as duas são selecionadas para os Jogos Helênicos, as brigas se tornam cada vez mais frequentes. Rachel e Quinn conseguirão superar a sede de vencer uma a outra e unir forças para vencer o Acampamento Júpiter nos Jogos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nova Campista

— Ei, Santana, olhe para a colina.

Santana revirou os olhos e se recusou a prestar atenção no que a amiga observava. Atacou ela na barriga com sua espada de bronze celestial e Quinn foi empurrada para trás, caindo no chão da arena com um baque surdo.

Mas Quinn não pareceu notar. Piscou duas vezes, fitando Santana com um olhar confuso enquanto deixava sua espada cair longe. Sua cabeça ainda estava na garota que vira na Colina Meio-Sangue, atravessando as fronteiras mágicas do acampamento com um sátiro, provavelmente fugindo de algum monstro.

— Eu ganhei — disse Santana triunfante, com o pé no peio da amiga e a ponta da espada em seu pescoço.

Quinn recobrou a consciência. Para que ela se distraísse em uma luta e deixasse Santana desarmá-la, aquela garota deveria ser importante de alguma forma... Ela abriu um sorriso frio, golpeando a espada da amiga com seu escudo, desequilibrando-a.

Santana caiu, e Quinn logo estava por cima dela. A espada dela tombou perto da de Quinn, que jogou o escudo para o outro lado da arena e prendeu Santana firmemente embaixo de seu corpo. Ela riu amargurada.

— Tem certeza? — Quinn replicou, esperando ouvir as risadas de Percy, que obviamente não vieram.

— Eu te odeio — falou Santana quando Quinn saiu de cima dela e ajudou-a a se levantar. — Não acredito que me desarmou no primeiro dia. E eu, que fico treinando aqui o ano inteiro, nem tive chance...

Quinn empurrou de leve Santana para que ela parasse de falar, rindo. Ela negava toda vez que alguém perguntava, mas Santana era sua melhor amiga. Tinham chegado juntas ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, ao lado de mais uma garota e um sátiro, quase três anos antes. Desde então, eram inseparáveis durante os verões e as férias de inverno.

— Vamos ao chalé de Brittany — Santana anunciou ao saírem da arena, antes que Quinn pudesse sugerir algo. — Aposto que ela já chegou.

Era o primeiro dia de verão e Santana estava louca para que a namorada retornasse. As três estudavam na mesma escola em Ohio, mas os oito meses que passaram juntas antes da queda de Gaia definiram seus rumos drasticamente.

Santana, que já não tinha um bom relacionamento com a família, em especial sua avó, decidiu ser campista de ano todo. Brittany, para ficar perto da namorada, resolveu morar perto do acampamento — embora Quinn não achasse Boston lá muito perto de Long Island. E Quinn, por fim, foi a única que retornou a Ohio, pois sabia que não podia deixar sua mãe sozinha naquele fim de mundo. Um dia, ela esperava ter dinheiro suficiente para que as duas pudessem mudar de estado, talvez de volta à Califórnia, ou quem sabe New York.

As três tentavam manter o máximo de contato durante o ano escolar, mas não era a mesma coisa que antes, na McKinley High. Quinn estava longe delas, e sentia-se sozinha a maior parte do tempo. Felizmente, ou não, ela sempre tinha a companhia de um ou dois monstros que queriam matá-la perseguindo-a em Lima, para lembrar-lhe que era uma meio-sangue e que nenhum dos últimos verões era atos da sua imaginação.

Quinn lançou um olhar distraído à grande casa azul, pensando na garota que vira. Será que ela estaria bem? Não dava para ver lá da arena o que estava a perseguindo. A curiosidade estava a deixando louca. Nunca tinha sentido tanta vontade de conhecer uma campista nova.

Sempre havia aquela apreensão conjunta quando algum garoto ou garota novo chegava ao acampamento. Era algum romano que fora confundido por um monstro e agora pensava que estava do lado grego? Era um filho perdido de um dos Três Grandes? Mesmo após três anos da vitória contra Cronos, os campistas mais antigos continuavam com um pé atrás na promessa dos deuses de sempre reclamar seus filhos.

— Quando o seu irmão chega? — indagou Santana ao entrarem na área dos chalés, cumprimentando Clarisse, a líder dos filhos de Ares, com um high-five que Quinn achava, no mínimo, ridículo.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Daqui a pouco, provavelmente. Não falei com ele sobre isso da última vez. Ele deve estar com Annabeth.

Santana deu uma risadinha sarcástica.

— Dois anos e vocês ainda não conseguem se comunicar sem ficarem extremamente sem graça, não é?

Quinn optou por não responder à provocação. A relação entre ela e Percy era boa, muito melhor que a de Santana e seus irmãos, filhos de Ares. O único problema é que, depois de todo o sufoco que Percy sofreu ao ser o herói de uma Grande Profecia (que resultou no Pacto dos Três Grandes, que, em tese, não deixaria nem Zeus, Hades ou Poseidon terem filhos), ninguém pensaria que o deus dos mares apareceria com um filho tão rapidamente.

Mas Poseidon fez isso. E a filha dele era Quinn.

Ela ainda se lembrava de como fora reclamada. Passara-se uma semana desde que ela chegara ao acampamento; Brittany e Santana já estavam em seus respectivos chalés e, no entanto, Quinn, a aparente líder do grupo, continuava dormindo junto aos filhos de Hermes, no chalé 11. Ninguém entendia porque seu pai olimpiano estava demorando tanto para proclamá-la sua filha. Inclusive Annabeth, uma campista do chalé de Atena, que passara a examinar Quinn de perto, causando um desconforto enorme na garota.

— De acordo com Santana, você é muito persuasiva — falara ela uma vez, observando Quinn com aqueles olhos cinzentos e inteligentes. — Mas sua mãe é mortal. Se não fosse, eu diria com certeza de que é filha de Afrodite.

Quinn não sabia o que aquilo significava, porém não retrucou. Annabeth era mais velha, mais bonita, e mais intimadora que ela. Preferiria que fosse sua amiga a sua inimiga.

Ela já estava perdendo as esperanças, pensando que havia sido enganada pelo sátiro que tinha levado ela e as duas amigas para aquele acampamento onde tinham que queimar a comida e oferecê-la aos deuses, quando, enquanto dormia no chalé de Hermes na noite seguinte à conversa com Annabeth, um tridente holográfico ficou pousado sobre sua cabeça praticamente a noite toda.

Os campistas de Hermes ficaram em choque quando acordaram e viram o holograma ali, e correram para chamar Annabeth, que arfou e encarou Quinn como se ela fosse uma doença terrível. A garota engoliu em seco. Ela ainda não tinha ouvido sobre as façanhas de Percy Jackson ou de como ele também _não_ deveria ter nascido sob o Pacto dos Três Grandes, por isso não achou grande coisa ser filha do deus do mar.

O acampamento virou um caos. Todos queriam respostas — respostas de _Quinn_ — que ela sabia que não conseguiria dar. Quíron transferiu suas coisas ao chalé 3, desocupado desde que Percy desaparecera misteriosamente um pouco antes do Natal. Até então, Quinn não entendia como seria filha de Poseidon se jamais demonstrara interesse no mar, mas naquele chalé, se sentiu confortável pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

 _Poseidon_. Aquele nome ainda causava arrepios em Quinn mesmo depois de três anos que fora reconhecida como sua filha. Só tinha se encontrado com o pai uma vez, e nem tivera tempo para falar com ele sozinho, tentar entender o porquê de ele a manter longe de Percy e sua verdadeira identidade por tantos anos.

Ainda era estranho para Percy ter uma irmã, ela sabia disso. Quer dizer, ele passara uma boa parte dos últimos anos no acampamento sozinho no chalé 3. Ter que dividi-lo pareceria uma ideia boa no começo, mas que transformaria rapidamente em um pesadelo e uma nostalgia estranha da solidão do lugar. Ele não falava sobre isso com Quinn, e entretanto ela o compreendia perfeitamente. Deveria ser coisa de irmão.

— Percy é um garoto que passou por muito — Quinn disse evasivamente. — Ele não tem tempo para mim.

 _Queria que ele tivesse_ , pensou ela, triste. Percy Jackson era o maior herói do Acampamento Meio-Sangue do último século, era seu único irmão, filho de Poseidon, e Quinn simplesmente não tinha coragem de perguntar para ele como eram suas aventuras. Sentia-se uma idiota por isso.

Ela lançou um olhar sério à Santana, encerrando o assunto. Finalmente, elas estavam em frente ao chalé de Dionísio, uma casinha pequena e roxa, cheia de cachos de uvas e morangos rodeando pelo telhado, com um cheiro delicioso de frutas cítricas. Quinn gostava muito daquele lugar.

Santana espiou para dentro do chalé, nervosa. Quinn olhou por cima do ombro da amiga e encontrou Brittany desarrumando as malas, distraída, sem reparar que a namorada estava ali esperando. Pólux, o líder do chalé, olhou para Quinn e Santana, paradas à porta estupidamente, e sorriu, convidando-as para entrar.

— Vai lá — encorajou Quinn à amiga, empurrando-a de leve para dentro do chalé. — Eu falo com ela mais tarde.

Antes que Santana pudesse perguntar por que, no entanto, Brittany viu as duas paradas ali e soltou um gritinho animado. Quase atropelou seu irmão ao correr de encontro às duas melhores amigas. Abraçou-as com força, por pouco não as sufocando e as derrubando no chão. Quinn se afastou discretamente para que Brittany pudesse beijar Santana o quanto quisesse, mas a garota não quis saber disso: depois de abraçar e beijar a namorada individualmente, pulou nela para outro abraço apertado.

— Vocês estão suadas — reclamou Brittany em um tom brincalhão. — Ela mal chegou e você já queria lutar, Sant?

Santana ficou vermelha. Quinn controlou a risada.

— Senti muito sua falta, Britt — Quinn disse. — Ohio não é o mesmo sem vocês. Não é legal enfrentar sozinha todos os monstros.

Brittany abraçou-a mais uma vez.

— Mas você derrota sempre eles, não é? Com aquela sua espada-celular! Não há motivos para o povo de Lima ficar assustado, eles têm você!

Santana pigarreou, um pouco enciumada por causa da atenção que sua namorada estava dando a Quinn, mas a garota não se incomodou. Santana era sua melhor amiga, mas como toda boa filha de Ares, não era lá muito boa em demonstrar seus sentimentos que não fossem na arena de combates. Sua mãe não a abraçava muito. Os únicos momentos sentimentais que conseguia ter eram quando ficava sozinha com Brittany.

— Eu, hm, vou deixar vocês duas sozinhas — Quinn falou, piscando para Santana. — Preciso ir à Casa Grande.

Quinn lembrou-se da campista nova. Será que aquela garota poderia dar a ela o que queria, algo além dos amassos com uma pessoa diferente cada noite?

— Tudo bem! — exclamou Brittany, puxando Santana pela mão para que fossem para dentro do chalé.

Santana lançou um olhar indagador à Quinn, que deu de ombros e virou-se para seguir o caminho até a Casa Grande. A amiga provavelmente saberia que ela iria descobrir mais sobre o que a fizera se distrair durante a luta e perdê-la, nem que fosse por cinco segundos. Talvez pensasse que era mais uma “vítima” das _garras_ de Quinn, o que ela achava meio irritante.

A reputação de Quinn no Acampamento Meio-Sangue era exagerada para o que realmente acontecia, mas os boatos se espalhavam fácil naqueles campos. Garotas sempre vinham procurá-la para sessões de amassos e beijos durante a noite, em lugares escondidos no meio das colinas. Quinn não sabia por que as meninas gostavam tanto de experiências sexuais justamente com ela, mas nunca fez muito para desencorajá-las. Por essa razão, ela fora muitas vezes confundida como uma filha de Afrodite, embora felizmente não fosse.

Quinn cumprimentou a maioria dos campistas no caminho até a Casa Grande. As únicas que não aceitavam o seu “boa tarde” animado eram aquelas com quem havia dado uns amassos uma ou duas vezes durante a fogueira atrás do anfiteatro e não se lembrava de sequer conversar com elas no dia seguinte.

Ela chegou à Casa Grande ao mesmo tempo em que Quíron se levantava de sua cadeira de rodas e mostrava sua parte de baixo para a nova campista. Ótimo, pensou Quinn. Isso significava que o centauro já havia passado o vídeo de introdução ao acampamento à garota, o que deveria diminuir o choque de tudo que estava ao seu redor.

O sátiro que a acompanhava estava sentando na cadeira de descanso; seu rosto estava cheio de arranhões. A garota não estava muito melhor: várias partes de seu braço estavam furadas, como se tivessem sido atingidas por bicos de aves gigantes. Quando a garota pulou para trás ao ver a forma verdadeira de Quíron, Quinn percebeu que ela mancava.

Quinn teve certeza de que ouviu seu nome uma vez, mas estava ocupada demais observando a garota para responder. Os olhos castanhos eram enormes e estavam carregados de medo. Seu cabelo preto estava preso em um rabo de cavalo malfeito e cheio de gravetos. A garota era baixinha, talvez uma cabeça menor que Quinn, mas tinha uma aura de determinação estranha ao redor de seu corpo.

— Bem, Srta. Berry, eu sei que as circunstâncias não são as melhores, mas bem-vinda ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue — dizia o centauro à garota, abrindo os braços para abranger o acampamento. Então, ele viu Quinn e sua expressão mudou. — O que você está fazendo aqui, Srta. Fabray?

Ela gaguejou, fitando a garota. Seus olhos não demonstravam mais medo, e sim desconfiança.

— E-eu, hm... — Quinn piscou, olhando para Quíron. — Eu a vi chegando. Posso mostrar a ela o acampamento?

Quíron pareceu considerar a ideia. Olhou de Quinn para a garota nova, parecendo examiná-las. Ela tinha a impressão que o centauro já havia feito isso por centenas de anos, combinando heróis com apenas um olhar, determinando se uma dupla realmente funcionaria ou não.

Por outro lado, a garota reparou que Quinn não parava de observá-la e franziu o cenho, obviamente em pânico. Quinn tentou sorrir à garota, e contudo, acabou mais como um esgar. Onde estava o charme que conquistaram metade das meninas do chalé de Afrodite? Ela não fazia ideia.

— Tudo bem — Quíron disse, por fim. Sua expressão era séria, mas podia ver um claro divertimento em seu rosto. — Mas Percy irá chegar daqui a pouco, não quer esperar por ele?

— Ah, Percy tem Annabeth para cuidar dele — retrucou Quinn, tentando sorrir novamente à garota nova, porém de novo sem sucesso. _Além disso, temos nosso próprio momento_ , ela pensou.

Quíron não questionou. Bem lá no fundo, Quinn tinha uma sensação de que o centauro sabia das escapadas dela e de Percy no verão anterior para a praia durante a madrugada, com o intuito de nadar em mar aberto e descobrir algumas novas espécies de animais marinhos. E o pior: Quíron parecia saber que os dois fariam a mesma coisa esse ano.

— Rachel Berry, essa é Quinn Fabray — apresentou-as o centauro. — Ela irá guiá-la pelo acampamento, tudo bem por você?

A garota nova, Rachel, concordou com a cabeça. O pânico parecia ter se esvaído de seu corpo. Rachel agora parecia mais relaxada, como se a perspectiva de ter aquele mundo novo sendo apresentado por alguém humano — ou pelo menos com dois pés normais — a deixasse mais maleável às ideias de deuses do Olimpo.

Quíron sorriu e encorajou Rachel a se aproximar de Quinn.

— Agora, se me deem licença, preciso cuidar de um sátiro — Quíron disse, apontando para o provável companheiro de viagem de Rachel, sentado ali, ainda inconsciente. Quinn se perguntou o que teria atacado os dois quando o centauro entrou em sua cadeira de rodas e entrou na casa.

Rachel e Quinn se entreolharam novamente.

— Então... — suspirou Quinn, fazendo sinal para que a campista nova a acompanhasse — Venha. Eu vou lhe mostrar o melhor lugar do mundo para um semideus.

 

* * *

 

 

Quinn falou durante quase meia hora sem parar. Franzia o cenho regularmente, estranhando o comportamento de Rachel. Lembrou-se de quando chegara ali, quase três anos antes, e como não parava de fazer perguntas a Artie, o sátiro que a guiara, sempre rindo com Santana e Brittany das piadas terrivelmente sem graça.

Rachel ainda estava apavorada e Quinn sentia certa pena dela. Seu sátiro, provavelmente o único ser que ela confiava, não a acompanhava no tour pelo acampamento. Quinn se colocou no lugar dela: descobrindo um novo mundo, sozinha, sendo apresentada a ele por um centauro e uma garota bonita que não parava de encará-la.

Quando as duas se aproximavam do pavilhão do refeitório, Rachel virou-se para Quinn e perguntou:

— Você é filha de quem? — Sua voz estava rouca.

— Minha mãe se chama Judy — disse Quinn lentamente. — Uma mortal comum da Califórnia, que se mudou para Ohio um pouco depois de eu nascer. Era uma oceanóloga e surfista nas horas vagas.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. O rosto de Rachel iluminou-se com a resposta minutos depois.

— Poseidon? — arriscou, e Quinn sorriu em confirmação. — O deus dos mares. Puxa.

Quinn gargalhou. Rachel ficou vermelha.

— Você tem algum irmão?

— Só o Percy — respondeu ela, dando de ombros. — Ah, e um meio-irmão chamado Tyson.

— Meio-irmão? — indagou Rachel, parando em frente ao refeitório. Seu queixo caiu ao observar mais atentamente o pavilhão.

— Tyson é um ciclope, ferreiro das forjas de Poseidon. Só o vi uma vez, há dois verões. Ele não deve vir esse ano, sabe? Papai sempre o quer por perto.

O silêncio dominou por alguns minutos. Quinn deixou Rachel processar o fato de que tinha um ciclope como meio-irmão e a estrutura do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. O refeitório estava vazio, mas as mesas de cada chalé e a principal continuavam ali, banhadas pelo sol quente da tarde. O vento batia no cabelo de Quinn, deixando-a dramaticamente mais bonita. Seus olhos brilhavam ao fitar Rachel.

A nova campista finalmente piscou e olhou em direção aos chalés.

— É a combinação mais estranha que eu já vi em toda minha vida — ela murmurou.

— Há um chalé para cada deus do Olimpo — disse Quinn, fazendo Rachel acompanhá-la pelo caminho que seguia para a área dos chalés. — Antigamente, eram só doze, mas depois da guerra contra Cronos, todos os semideuses gregos foram reconhecidos e trazidos para cá. — Quinn apontou para um chalé que mais parecia uma casa de veraneio. — Aquele ali é o de Poseidon. Percy e eu, nós moramos lá sozinhos. Os dois centrais são de Zeus e Hera. Estão vazios, assim como o de Ártemis. Sabe me dizer por quê?

Rachel gaguejou.

— Ártemis j-jurou ser virgem para sempre, não foi? — ela disse, a testa franzida com o esforço para se lembrar dos mitos gregos. — Hera é a deusa do casamento. Creio que ela não ia sair por aí traindo Zeus. Mas o marido dela... O Pacto dos Três Grandes! Isso estava na aula de apresentação de Quíron.

Quinn assentiu. Tinham chegado à área circular dos chalés. Havia alguns poucos campistas ali, jogando basquete na quadra ou revendo os antigos amigos e colocando a conversa em dia nos banquinhos perto das estátuas gregas. Um ou dois garotos repararam em Rachel e acenaram, cumprimentando-a por chegar viva ao acampamento.

Enquanto passavam por cada chalé, Quinn ia contando detalhadamente a que deus eles pertenciam e suas características. Rachel ficou fascinada pelos chalés de Atena e Hécate. Quinn quase teve de expulsá-la do chalé de Hipnos, quando a garota ameaçou dormir em pé, ali mesmo. Rachel piscou fortemente na direção do chalé de Apolo, de onde uma música animada saía. Quinn tentou puxá-la para longe para continuar a tour, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso Jesse St. James apareceu no portal do chalé dramaticamente.

— Uma nova campista! — ele exclamou de forma teatral, se aproximando de uma Rachel paralisada de surpresa.

Quinn gemeu. Não que não gostasse de Jesse, apenas achava que ele era exagerado demais, até para um filho de Apolo. Jesse estava na faculdade, mas parecia não querer abandonar o acampamento durante o verão e suas tentativas de criar novas epopeias.

— Qual é o seu nome, bela garota? — ele indagou elegantemente à Rachel, que enrubesceu.

— Rachel Berry — disse, abrindo um sorriso enorme ao estender a mão para que Jesse a beijasse.

Os sentidos de Quinn aguçaram. Jesse St. James era conhecido por ser uma versão masculina conquistadora sua, e obviamente ele queria uma chance com uma campista nova. Mas... havia algo estranho entre Rachel e Jesse que ela percebeu um segundo mais tarde, algo que não era nada romântico, e sim bem mais fraternal.

Pela primeira vez, Quinn se perguntou de quem Rachel era filha.

— Jesse, nós temos que ir — Quinn interrompeu o garoto, que parecia querer iniciar um número musical. — Ainda temos muito para ver.

Jesse examinou Quinn como se tivesse acabado de perceber que a garota estava ali. Sua expressão fechou-se.

— Você deveria ter mandado uma mensagem de Íris para Sarah. — E com isso, virou-se teatralmente para o chalé dourado e entrou.

— Quem é Sarah? — questionou Rachel, confusa.

O rosto de Quinn ficou vermelho. Empurrando Rachel para o mais longe do chalé de Apolo e ignorando os chamados de algumas filhas de Afrodite, disse:

— Ninguém. Temos que andar logo. Daqui a pouco escurece e a fogueira de início de verão vai começar. Possivelmente, vai ser lá em que seu pai ou mãe olimpiano irá te reclamar.

Rachel parou de repente e ficou fitando o chão com os olhos marejados. Quinn não soube o que fazer. Todos os semideuses que conhecia tinham certos problemas com os pais; era uma das coisas que os mantinha juntos, acima de tudo.

— Não sei quem pode ser — ela sussurrou, erguendo os olhos lacrimosos para Quinn.

— É claro que não — Quinn confirmou, tentando acalmá-la. — Só hoje, na fogueira, é que nós vamos...

— Eu sou adotada, Quinn! — exclamou Rachel, atraindo olhares de um grupo de campistas que passavam em direção ao arsenal. — Digo, eu tenho dois pais. Nunca nem soube quem foram meus pais biológicos. Quando Brody veio lá em casa e disse que deveria segui-lo porque estava em perigo, e mais tarde disse que eu era filha de um deus grego, fiquei pensando, “que legal, agora vou saber quem é _um_ dos meus pais biológicos!” Mas é tão estranho, tão surreal, que, seja lá quem for, vai me reclamar daqui a pouco que...

Rachel soluçou e deixou a última frase ecoar entre as duas. Quinn sentiu um impulso de abraçá-la, porém, se conteve. Em vez disso, ela deu tapinhas desconfortáveis no ombro de Rachel, tentando pensar em palavras de consolo para lhe dizer.

Nunca tinha ouvido falar em um caso em que o pai mortal do semideus tinha o abandonado. Nem sabia se isso era possível. Imaginou como Rachel se sentira por toda a vida: negligenciada pelos pais biológicos. Quinn só esperava que seus pais adotivos tivessem dado a ela uma boa infância.

— Meus pais são ótimos — Rachel respondeu aos pensamentos de Quinn. — Mas creio que é um padrão de crianças adotadas, saber quem são seus pais de verdade.

Quinn assentiu. Sua mãe se casara com um cara grotesco para proteger-lhe e fora morar em Ohio a pedido de Poseidon, mas ela só ficara sabendo disso ao chegar ao acampamento. Por anos, sempre se perguntou o que sua mãe tinha visto em Russell para que se casassem, e onde estava seu pai verdadeiro e por que ele não fora salvá-la ainda.

— Não se preocupe com isso — tranquilizou Quinn, abrindo um sorriso. — Não importa quem seja seu pai ou mãe olimpiano, vai se sentir em casa aqui.

Rachel sorriu. Quinn fez um aceno de mão, pedindo para que a nova campista a acompanhasse pelos lugares que faltavam visitar no acampamento.


	2. Fogueira

Rachel pensou que já tinha visto de tudo no Acampamento Meio-Sangue: sátiros que eram melhores amigos dos campistas, centauros professores, ninfas jogando charme por aí e uma garota linda que não conseguia parar de encará-la.

Isso, é claro, foi antes de ela jogar seu jantar em uma pira grega e oferecê-lo a seu pai ou mãe olimpiano.

Toda essa loucura de ser filha de um deus grego havia começado naquela manhã. O semestre tinha terminado no dia anterior e Rachel estava louca para viajar com seus pais. Aparentemente, esse não era o plano que o seu melhor amigo, Brody, tinha para ela. Um pouco antes de saírem para o aeroporto, ele apareceu em sua porta dizendo que precisava acompanhá-lo urgentemente a um tipo de acampamento de verão em Long Island.

Rachel se recusou a ir — tampouco seus pais queriam deixá-la partir com Brody. Mas o garoto convenceu-os de alguma forma enquanto ela ia ao banheiro e, quando percebeu, estava a meio caminho do local para onde seria obrigada a ir com um bode.

Bem, Brody não era _exatamente_ um bode. Da metade pra cima do corpo, ele continuava um humano extremamente bonito, com o cabelo encaracolado quase encobrindo os olhos verdes. No entanto, quando Rachel sentou ao lado dele no táxi, ela percebeu que as calças do garoto haviam sumido para serem substituídas por um manto peludo e fofo que terminavam em _cascos_.

Ela arfou, tentando abrir a porta do táxi para poder fugir e voltar para os pais, mas Brody a impediu e explicou rapidamente o que era. Um sátiro. De um acampamento de verão que selecionava alunos em escolas dos Estados Unidos. Nesse acampamento, eles treinavam para matar monstros mitológicos e outras coisas como titãs e gigantes.

— Era tudo o que eu precisava — Rachel murmurou ao terminar de ouvir Brody e seus contos maravilhosos. — Você deve estar brincando comigo.

— Não estou! — ele exclamou. Rachel se perguntou o que o motorista do táxi achava das histórias que Brody contava ou de suas pernas de bode, mas ele parecia mais perdido que ela. — Rachel, tudo o que eu falei é real.

Rachel forçou uma risada que mais parecia um gemido de dor. Ela não _queria_ acreditar em Brody. Deuses do Olimpo vivendo em sua cidade? E Rachel era filha de um deles? Aquela calça peluda ridícula de Brody estava afetando os neurônios dele. (E, no entanto, como ela explicaria os _cascos_?)

Antes que pudesse inventar mais desculpas bobas para não acreditar no que o amigo dizia, a sombra de um pássaro gigante passou voando pelo táxi. E não era apenas mais um dos pombos geneticamente modificados de New York. Era uma ave _enorme_ , do tamanho de um avião pequeno, planando sobre o táxi onde os dois estavam.

Quando o pássaro passou mais perto da janela do lado de Rachel, ela viu melhor a aparência dele. O corpo da ave era coberto de penas brancas, mas seu bico e parte de sua cabeça tinham cor de cobre e reluziam contra o sol de verão. Suas patas também brilhavam, porém eram prateadas. Rachel engoliu em seco ao ver que não era somente uma única ave: pelo menos outras três rondavam o céu acima do táxi.

— Caramba! — gritou Brody, pedindo para o motorista parar o carro. Ele ainda não parecera notar as aves e dirigia tranquilamente pela autoestrada que ligava New York a Long Island. — O acampamento está perto daqui, mas acho que teremos que ir caminhando até lá.

— Caminhando?! — Rachel indagou esganiçada. — Com essas _coisas_ atrás da gente?!

Brody lançou-lhe um olhar sério antes de sair do carro.

— Acredita em deuses do Olimpo agora ou não?

 

* * *

 

 

O acontecimento passou pela cabeça de Rachel várias vezes durante o passeio de reconhecimento do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Pensou em contar para Quinn e perguntar o que eram aquelas aves que haviam bicado seus braços até sangrar. Quíron disse que não deveria se preocupar. Quase todos os campistas chegavam sendo atacados por algum monstro mitológico, ele falara. Brody, o mais atingido pelas bicadas das aves, ficaria bem de acordo com o centauro. A única coisa que Rachel deveria ter em mente era aproveitar o dia e descansar para a fogueira.

Deixando as preocupações de lado, Rachel se permitiu um momento de folga. No jantar, ela sentou-se com o chalé de Hermes. Connor Stoll, o líder do chalé junto com seu irmão Travis, dissera que ficaria por pouco tempo com eles, a não ser que fosse filha de Hermes, embora duvidasse muito disso. Os garotos do chalé número 11 tinham características físicas que não se aplicavam nem um pouco a ela.

Ela sentou-se ao lado de Finn Hudson, um garoto que tinha dois metros de altura fácil e parecia ofensivo à primeira vista, mas era tão agressivo quanto um ursinho de pelúcia. Finn contava sobre como ele sempre sabia de quem os semideuses eram filhos, e depois passou cerca de cinco minutos fitando Rachel com a testa franzida, querendo descobrir de quem ela era.

— É um pai, definitivamente — Finn disse seriamente. Uma gota de suor desceu pelo seu rosto. — Sabe, eu até me inscreveria para ser oráculo, mas todo mundo gosta da Rachel. Quero dizer, Rachel _Dare_ , o oráculo. Mas isso não quer dizer que ninguém gosta de você, Rachel _Berry_ , é só...

Rachel sorriu e deixou Finn falar sozinho enquanto ela se concentrava em rodar o pavilhão com o olhar. Viu Quíron, de volta a sua cadeira de rodas, na mesa central conversando com o que ela presumiu ser Sr. D. Observou a mesa de Ares idolatrar duas meninas que tomavam seus refrigerantes em um tipo de disputa. A que tinha a aparência latina vencera e comemorou mandando beijos para uma garota loira a três mesas de distância.

Sorriu desconfortavelmente a Jesse, que tentava convencer os irmãos a cantarem músicas de um musical com ele. Rachel sentiu-se tentada a segui-lo, mas desistiu quando percebeu que cinco meninas do chalé de Hermes fitavam-na enviesadamente.

E, por fim, olhou para Quinn, na mesa de Poseidon, conversando com um garoto talvez um ano mais velho que ela. Ele tinha cabelos pretos e olhos tão verdes quanto os de Quinn. Imaginou que aquele seria Percy Jackson, seu irmão e o maior herói do acampamento (escutara os Stoll falando sobre ele mais cedo). Os dois estavam engajados em uma conversa aparentemente séria, pois Percy não parava de acenar e concordar com Quinn.

Enquanto Rachel ainda admirava Quinn e se esquecia do seu jantar quase intocado, um holograma prateado de uma coruja surgiu em cima da cabeça de um garoto sentado a dois lugares de distância dela. Ao seu lado, Finn abriu um sorriso enorme ao menino e a mesa do chalé 11 irrompeu em palmas educadas. Quíron pareceu um tanto surpreso, mas sua voz conseguiu sobrepor às palmas, que agora contagiavam o pavilhão todo.

— Salve, David Foster, filho de Atena, deusa da sabedoria e senhora da guerra justa.

Uma garota loura se levantou de uma mesa mais ao norte do pavilhão e arrebanhou David e seu prato de jantar e os levou para a mesa distante. Levou-se apenas alguns minutos para que os campistas voltassem às suas conversas.

— O que acabou de acontecer? — indagou Rachel, que permanecera com a expressão perplexa durante todo o ritual.

— Ele foi reclamado — disse Finn, tomando um gole de seu refrigerante. — Filho de Atena. Eu deveria ter notado... eles têm os mesmos olhos cinzentos.

Rachel olhou para o seu prato vegan, subitamente arrependida de não ter rezado mais um pouco ao seu pai olimpiano ao jogar parte de seu jantar na pira. Pelo que podia perceber, ela não possuía características físicas semelhantes com nenhuma pessoa de nenhum chalé. Teria Brody levado ela até ali por engano? Será que ela era _mesmo_ a filha de um deus?

Ela voltou a olhar para Quinn, e seus olhares se encontraram. Quinn se atrapalhou com o garfo que segurava e o deixou cair com um tilintar nervoso. Rachel riu quando o rosto da garota ficou escarlate. O irmão de Quinn percebeu a movimentação e sorriu para Rachel, que retribuiu o gesto, extremamente sem graça.

— Você conhece o Jackson? — Finn perguntou, curioso.

— Só a irmã dele, Quinn. — Rachel apontou desnecessariamente para a garota, que agora entrara numa conversa de Percy e um sátiro, ainda vermelha. — Ela me mostrou o acampamento.

— Ah, Quinn Fabray. — Finn suspirou com claro desejo na voz. — Todo mundo é apaixonado por ela, mas ela só gosta das filhas de Afrodite.

Rachel demorou um minuto para entender o que Finn queria dizer.

— Ah — ela disse estupidamente. No fundo de sua mente, pensou em ter ouvido uma vozinha gritando em êxtase.

— Pois é — falou Finn, sacudindo a cabeça, incrédulo. — Corre rumores por aí que não há uma garota de quem ela goste que não queira ficar com ela. — E abaixou a voz dramaticamente: — Até as Caçadoras.

Rachel assentiu, lembrando-se de que as Caçadoras de Ártemis juravam não se apaixonarem. Não sabia por que, mas a informação de Finn a deixou bem feliz por dentro.

 

* * *

 

 

Depois do jantar, a maioria dos campistas foram para suas atividades noturnas, enquanto Rachel e o chalé de Hermes, que tinham um tempo livre, rumaram para o anfiteatro — uma clareira no meio do bosque com duas arquibancadas em semicírculo ao redor de um espaço enorme para a fogueira, que no momento estava minúscula.

Finn caminhava ao seu lado, falando sobre alguns campistas notáveis do acampamento. Muitos haviam morrido alguns anos antes na guerra contra o titã Cronos e ao tentar impedir Gaia acordar, mas ainda eram considerado heróis. Os dois sentaram no primeiro degrau da arquibancada mais próxima da mata. Rachel não gostava muito de florestas escuras que continham certos números de monstros para matá-la dolorosamente, mas as árvores mais próximas lhe davam alguma sensação de segurança.

Quinn estava certa. Aquele lugar era _mesmo_ para ela.

— Ah, não — Finn gemeu, apontando para quem chegava ao anfiteatro.

Jesse St. James conduzia as crianças do chalé de Apolo, embora pudesse ver claramente que ele não era o líder deles. O sorriso em seu rosto abriu mais assim que ele notou Rachel na arquibancada. Ele disse aos irmãos que podiam começar os ensaios de última hora para a cantoria dali a pouco sem ele, mas se os outros garotos se importaram com isso, Rachel não soube responder.

— Olá, Rachel Berry! — cumprimentou Jesse animadamente enquanto Finn revirava os olhos.

Ao contrário de Finn e Quinn, ela gostara de Jesse. Não poderia julgá-lo, afinal só o vira uma vez na vida, mas a paixão que ele demonstrara ao falar com ela sobre musicais a deixou feliz. Rachel não podia discordar que Jesse era, sim, exagerado demais com as cantorias na hora do jantar e suas poses teatrais, mas ela se sentia conectada com ele de alguma forma.

Quase como se fossem...

Ela balançou a cabeça, ignorando o pensamento e sorriso ao garoto.

— Já foi reclamada, Rachel? — Jesse sentou ao seu lado sem permissão, ignorando Finn completamente.

— Ainda não — respondeu ela, dando de ombros.

— Bem, é uma questão de tempo, para falar a verdade — Jesse falou num tom sábio que quase fez a garota rir. — Apolo, por exemplo, me proclamou seu filho quando eu estava fazendo um teste na Broadway. Meu sátiro quase caiu da cadeira quando viu a lira holográfica em cima da minha cabeça.

Jesse assentiu nostalgicamente, com o olhar perdido em algum lugar na lembrança que acabara de contar. Dessa vez, ela riu. Era impossível não gostar daquele garoto, não importasse o que Finn, Quinn ou o acampamento inteiro se sentissem em relação a ele.

— Tive de partir no mesmo dia — ele retomou a história com energia. — Perdi um papel na Broadway aos dezesseis anos, mas ganhei uma casa, então eu acho que uma coisa compensou a outra, certo?

Ele riu, e sua risada contagiou Rachel de novo — e até Finn, que abriu um sorriso amarelo.

— Você parece gostar de musicais — Jesse observou. Seu tom mudara; parecia mais profissional. — Qual é o seu musical favorito? O meu é _West Side Story_. A história de Maria e Tony, pertencentes de gangues rivais em New York, as personagens secundarias, as canções; tudo é simplesmente épico. E o filme também é muito bom.

— _Funny Girl_ é o meu predileto — disse Rachel, um pouco acanhada por não saber como colocar em palavras o que sentia por Barbra Streisand e seu musical.

O garoto abriu um sorriso enorme diante da resposta de Rachel e iniciou um monólogo de vinte minutos sobre _Funny Girl_ e Barbra. Rachel tentou fazer algumas interrupções válidas, mas notou discretamente que seu conhecimento sobre a peça e o filme não era nada comparado ao de Jesse.

As duas arquibancadas do anfiteatro foram se enchendo gradualmente enquanto os dois discutiam sobre musicais. Rachel não percebeu quando Finn se juntou aos companheiros de seu chalé, três fileiras acima de onde estava. Quanto mais pessoas chegavam, maior a fogueira ficava, assumindo um bonito tom de laranja e amarelo.

Jesse explicara que a fogueira refletia o humor dos campistas. Como era o primeiro dia de verão e a maioria das pessoas estavam de volta, a fogueira podia até alcançar sete metros de altura. Rachel ficou maravilhada com aquilo. Pensou em como se relutara a ir para o acampamento e no quanto estava feliz que Brody insistira para que ela o acompanhasse.

Quando aparentemente todos os campistas estavam ao redor da fogueira, conversando e se cumprimentando de maneira alegre, Quíron chegou trotando e bateu os cascos no chão para chamar a atenção de seus pupilos. O anfiteatro fez silêncio imediatamente, exceto por um menino sonolento ao lado de Rachel que gritou “É culpa dos romanos!” e voltou a dormir. Jesse riu, junto com metade dos campistas, mas Rachel não tinha certeza se os acompanhava ou não.

— Bem-vindos, campistas! — disse Quíron assim que as risadas pararam. Sua voz grave ecoou por toda a clareira. — Hoje chegaram dois novos campistas, David Foster, determinado, do chalé de Atena, e Rachel Berry, indeterminada.

Jesse forçou Rachel a levantar enquanto o chalé de Atena fazia o mesmo com David. Os outros campistas aplaudiram animados. Rachel viu Quinn, na última fileira da outra arquibancada com Percy ao seu lado, e sorriu. Uma pena que Quinn não a tenha notado, surpreendentemente.

— A Caça a Bandeira se dará na sexta, às dezesseis horas — ele continuou. — E, na semana que vem, escolheremos os heróis que irão participar dos Jogos Helênicos.

Um murmúrio de animação percorreu o anfiteatro. Rachel observou a fogueira aumentar gradativamente, em cores vivas.

— Para os dois novatos, explicarei brevemente o que são esses jogos. — O centauro pigarreou, olhando para Rachel. — Os Jogos Helênicos surgiram há dois anos, quando os semideuses gregos descobriram sobre os romanos e vice-versa. Depois de uma _pequena_ (“Nós quase nos matamos e ele chama isso de pequeno”, Jesse murmurou irritado) divergência entre os grupos, os pretores do acampamento romano e eu criamos essa competição saudável.

Quinn explicara sobre o Acampamento Júpiter — uma espécie de reduto para os semideuses romanos e alguns seres humanos com descendência divina. Era como um Acampamento Meio-Sangue, mas com mais disciplina e sem uma parede de escalada que solta lava.

— Percy esteve lá uma vez — Quinn contara distraidamente. — Virou até pretor por tipo, meia hora. Às vezes ele pensa em ir para lá começar a faculdade e morar com Annabeth em Nova Roma.

Rachel não sabia o que era Nova Roma e nem quem era Annabeth, mas dava para perceber que Quinn não estava feliz com isso. Resolveu deixar para lá e continuar a ouvir a preleção dela sobre o lugar que estava conhecendo, e não uma escola militar romana nos confins de São Francisco.

— Funciona da mesma maneira que o Capture a Bandeira grego e os romanos Jogos de Guerra— disse Quíron. — Porém, o espaço para lutas é os Estados Unidos inteiro. Romanos do lado oeste, gregos do lado leste.

— O último jogo durou quase um mês e dos vinte campistas que foram, três morreram — confidenciou Jesse no ouvido de Rachel.

Ela fitou horrorizada Quíron, que continuava a falar sobre os jogos. Não se inscreveria, definitivamente. Rachel virou a cabeça para observar Quinn e a encontrou olhando atentamente para Quíron, absorvendo cada uma de suas palavras. Pelo jeito, Quinn era louca o bastante para se arriscar pelo país atrás de uma bandeira romana.

— Nós ganhamos a primeira edição, mas os romanos ficaram com a nossa bandeira ano passado. — O centauro parecia um tanto amargurado. — Jason, você terá de me perdoar, mas nós ficaremos com a sua bandeira esse ano.

Rachel se virou para onde Quíron estava olhando, a duas fileiras acima dela, e deparou um menino bonito, loiro e de olhos azuis elétrico que brilhavam à luz da fogueira. Ele estava de braços dados com uma menina igualmente linda, embora ela tentasse ao máximo esconder sua beleza. Eles riram, e outro garoto ao lado de quem presumiu ser o tal Jason, moreno e de cabelos encaracolados, sussurrou algo no ouvido dele. Jason riu ainda mais.

— Vamos ver, Quíron — ele falou em tom de brincadeira, mas seus olhos diziam outra coisa. Parecia desafiar todos no anfiteatro a falar o contrário. Ela também notou que Jason não usava uma camiseta laranja como todo mundo, e sim uma camiseta roxa. Perguntou-se o que isso significaria. — Vamos ver.

— Jason é um dos pretores do Acampamento Júpiter — Jesse atualizou Rachel. — A namorada dele, Piper, e seu melhor amigo, Leo, são gregos. Os três meio que são viajantes entre os dois acampamentos, mas quando se trata dos Jogos, são fiéis às suas origens.

Ela assentiu. Mais uma vez, o Acampamento Meio-Sangue a deixava sem palavras. Semideuses que oscilavam entre o lado romano e grego dos deuses? A cereja do bolo de seu dia bizarro.

— Não é estranho ele estar aqui, tipo, um pouco antes de nós planejarmos nossas estratégias? — Rachel perguntou, confusa.

— Ah, Jason e Leo participaram ano passado — respondeu Jesse com um aceno de mão displicente. — Ele foi responsável pela vitória romana. Nenhum acampamento pode enviar um campista dois anos seguidos, seria injusto.

 _Mas é claro que não_ , pensou Rachel, sorrindo com o pensamento. Por alguma razão, ela imaginou que essa era uma regra inventada pelos pretores dos romanos. Quíron continuava dando os recados de início de verão, porém Rachel não prestava mais atenção. Jogos Helênicos... O nome lhe dava frio na barriga. Ao mesmo tempo em que não queria participar, ela queria estar lá fora, lutando contra as aves gigantes que encontrara naquela manhã pavorosa e quem sabe quantos outros animais mitológicos.

A vida de meio-sangue poderia ser dureza, mas Rachel queria participar dela ativamente. De repente, entendeu o olhar determinado de Quinn durante a explicação dos Jogos. Era para isso que eles existiam. Para lutar contra o que quer que apareça na sua frente. Seu coração bateu mais rápido e logo ela estava em êxtase. Ela _queria_ ir para os Jogos, queria treinar para ser uma guerreira e queria saber tudo sobre os monstros mitológicos que ouvira falar.

— Alguma pergunta? — Quíron terminou seu discurso e tirou Rachel de seu devaneio.

Ela olhou para Quinn de novo e dessa vez ela acenou animadamente, mas quando Quinn ia retribuir o gesto, a garota simplesmente apontou para algo acima da cabeça de Rachel e gritou:

— Campista determinada!

Rachel olhou para cima, assustada. Jesse, ao seu lado, arfou. O susto do garoto durou menos de dois segundos, pois no momento seguinte ele abriu um sorriso enorme para ela e a abraçou com força.

Finn Hudson bradou “Eu sabia!” para todo mundo ouvir. Os campistas aplaudiram e sorriam para ela tal como fizeram com David Foster. Rachel olhou de novo para o holograma que agora desaparecia lentamente.

Parecia ser feito do próprio sol. Irradiava intensamente o formato de uma lira. Ela se lembrou da história de Jesse e de como ele fora reclamado e, para ser sincera, não ficou muito surpresa.

Quíron se ajoelhou em sua direção.

— Ave, Rachel Berry, filha de Apolo, senhor da música, deus da medicina e do sol.

 

* * *

 

 

— Rachel, bem-vinda oficialmente ao chalé de Apolo! — exclamou Jesse ao abrir a porta da cabine dourada que ela vira mais cedo com Quinn.

A maioria dos campistas do chalé sete — seus _irmãos_ , Rachel tinha de se lembrar — continuavam no anfiteatro liderando as canções de início de verão. Três campistas estavam deitados em suas respectivas camas, e uma garota tocava uma melodia calma em um teclado a um canto.

O chalé era incrível. Parecia pequeno por fora, mas tinha o dobro do tamanho do apartamento de Rachel. Havia uma área enorme para os beliches, e ela contou pelo menos sete camas duplas. À esquerda de Rachel, onde a garota tocava o teclado, estavam alguns instrumentos musicais, dos quais a maioria ela nunca tinha visto na vida. Pensou que sons eles fariam e seus dedos se mexeram para aprender a tocá-los.

Mais ao fundo, logo depois dos beliches, havia prateleiras que mostravam arcos dos mais diferentes tipos, alguns enormes e outros minúsculos, além de flechas de todas as formas. Rachel viu apenas uma adaga em meio aos arcos. Uma porta dava aos fundos do chalé e outra à direita abria para um conjunto de banheiros particular.

— Presente do chalé 9 — confidenciou Jesse, orgulhoso. — Temos uma boa relação com os meninos de Hefesto. Geralmente nos juntamos no Capture à Bandeira.

— Ei, uma campista nova! — disse a garota que tocava teclado, parecendo finalmente perceber que Rachel e Jesse estavam ali.

A menina se aproximou. Era mais alta que Rachel, embora parecesse mais nova — talvez uns treze anos. Seu cabelo castanho caía em forma de cachos sobre seus ombros e seus olhos azuis brilhavam de excitação. Rachel gostou dela imediatamente.

— Sou Marley Rose. — Ela estendeu a mão e Rachel a cumprimentou com entusiasmo. — Não temos uma campista nova desde, bem, eu mesma. Mas... — Marley fitou Rachel com curiosidade — você é mais velha que eu. Não deveria ter sido reclamada a tipo, três anos?

Rachel deu de ombros. Quíron também comentara isso. De acordo com o centauro, logo após a batalha contra Cronos, os deuses prometeram reclamar seus filhos com treze anos de idade, o que significaria que Rachel deveria ter ido para o acampamento logo após a guerra. No entanto, ela ficara sem saber sobre seu pai divino por longos três anos. Ela não entendia porque ficara afastada por tanto tempo de seu lado grego, mas assim que tivesse uma oportunidade, ela iria perguntar a Apolo o que tudo aquilo significava.

— Vamos ignorar isso por enquanto — Jesse disse de maneira protetora. — O que importa é que ela está aqui e, pelo o que eu sei, pode vir a ser bem útil para nós na sexta.

Marley abriu um sorriso enorme. Rachel não entendeu sobre o que eles falavam, e então se lembrou: o capture a bandeira era na sexta. Jesse esperava que ela ajudasse um time inteiro a ganhar uma bandeirinha? Que loucura.

— Não, vocês entenderam errado... — ela balbuciou, porém sem sucesso: Jesse já estava levando ela para a seção de arcos do chalé. Marley os seguia com animação. — E-eu não sou nenhuma guerreira... Eu sei cantar, e é só isso que eu sei fazer...

— Besteira — retrucou Marley quando os três pararam diante dos arcos. — _Todos_ os seus irmãos sabem atirar de arco e flecha, você só precisa de um pouco de prática. Embora as Caçadoras se recusem a dizer isso, nós somos, sim, os melhores arqueiros do mundo.

Rachel engoliu em seco. Convencer aqueles dois de que era terrível em esportes não seria uma tarefa fácil. Ela mordeu o lábio e encarou os arcos, e por um instante quis pegar todos eles e sair pela noite atirando flechas a esmo. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tirando aquele pensamento da mente. Suspirou e disse:

— O que eu tenho que fazer?

— Escolha um arco — falou Jesse. — Qualquer um. As flechas são meio que comunitárias, mas você pode fabricar suas próprias nas nossas forjas. É só pegar, Rachel, e aí vai saber que o arco foi feito pra você.

Ela olhou para os outros dois. Jesse tinha uma expressão de sabedoria no rosto, enquanto Marley parecia apenas animada demais em ver outra pessoa no seu lugar depois de três anos sem novos campistas. Rachel revirou os olhos, mas sorria. Estava começando a se sentir em casa naquele chalé.

Voltou sua atenção aos arcos. Ela queria escolher todos. Engoliu em seco e imaginou o que Jesse diria se ela pegasse a prateleira inteira e saísse correndo pela porta dos fundos do chalé. Suas mãos formigavam. Nunca havia pensado em arcos ou armas antes de chegar ao acampamento, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Seus pais não ficariam tão felizes ao ver que o inocente acampamento de verão havia transformado sua querida filha em uma guerreira.

Marley pigarreou, desconfortável. Rachel escutou Jesse e ela iniciarem uma conversa sobre o quanto demoraram a escolher seus arcos, mas ela não se importava. Levaria a noite inteira em pé ali se fosse preciso.

Não importava por quanto tempo olhava para cada arco, Rachel sempre se voltava à adaga solitária na prateleira. Ela se perguntou se algum dos dois a julgariam por escolher a adaga em meio a tantos arcos. Nem Jesse nem Marley tinham falado alguma coisa sobre os filhos de Apolo ser ruins com adagas. Aquela faquinha parecia ter sido _feita_ para Rachel, de alguma forma.

— Rachel... — Jesse chamou em tom de alerta quando ela pegou a adaga e a sentiu nas mãos.

O cabo era dourado, e a capa de couro que encobria a lâmina tinha uma coloração amarelada, embora Rachel suspeitasse que fosse por causa do tempo que ficara na prateleira. Rachel tirou um pouco da poeira dela e a adaga brilhou intensamente por alguns segundos. Quando Rachel removeu a capa amarelada, a lâmina pareceu agradecê-la cintilando com mais força. Parecia uma versão em miniatura no formato de adaga do chalé sete.

— Isso nunca aconteceu antes — informou Jesse, tão impressionado pela adaga quanto Rachel. — E-ela nunca brilhou ou...

Rachel olhava para ele com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Acho que eu não preciso de um arco — ela disse, pegando o cinto para a adaga e o colocando na cintura. Voltou a colocar a capa de couro na pequena faca, mas não antes de notar uma palavra escrita em uma letra completamente estranha à ela.

Αστέρι.

— _Estrela_ — Rachel murmurou. Não fazia ideia de como sabia disso, mas gostou do nome da sua nova arma. Ela guardou-a no coldre do cinto e sorriu aos outros dois, perplexos. — Essa adaga foi feita para mim.

Marley e Jesse não discordaram. Levou um minuto para os dois saírem do transe em que estavam. Jesse disse algo como levar o lixo para fora e depois recepcionar os outros campistas que chegariam da fogueira e saiu da companhia das duas rapidamente. Marley abriu um sorriso enorme para Rachel assim que ele saiu.

— Dizem que essa adaga era amaldiçoada, mas eu não acredito nisso — ela disse, revirando os olhos. Rachel teve a leve impressão de que ela falava de Jesse. — Você me parece legal, Rach. A cama de cima do meu beliche está vazia. Quer ficar com ela?

Rachel sentiu-se lisonjeada. Mal conhecia Marley, dois anos mais nova, e ela já a tratava como uma amiga de longa data — _irmã_ , Rachel recordou-se com a mesma sensação que teve ao entrar no chalé. Ainda era uma coisa estranha, saber que era irmã de todos aqueles garotos.

 — M-mas é claro.

O rosto de Marley se iluminou.

— Ótimo! — exclamou ela, abraçando Rachel subitamente. Quando elas se soltaram, Rachel sentiu o rosto esquentar, embora Marley não parecesse tão afetada. — Você será acordada às oito para o café da manhã.

— Como? — indagou Rachel enquanto subia no beliche.

Rachel não viu a expressão de Marley, mas seu tom de voz a assustou:

— Você vai ver.

Já instalada em seu beliche, Rachel sorriu. Olhou para o teto reluzindo e pensou em seu pai, Apolo, se perguntando em como ele conhecera sua mãe e se um dia ele poderia apresentá-la. Rachel imaginou como sua mãe podia ser: uma cantora famosa? Uma atriz da Broadway? Ou apenas uma mulher muito boa em arco e flecha?

A adaga estava presa à cabeceira da cama. Obviamente, ela não era filha de uma mulher que treinava arco e flecha. A adaga a _escolhera_ , não era algo que podia ignorar. Rachel anotou mentalmente o que perguntar a Apolo quando o visse, pensando em que situação o veria pela primeira vez, como era a aparência de um deus e se um dia poderia visitar a casa do pai, o Olimpo.

Ela suspirou cansada. Antes que pudesse pensar em outra coisa qualquer, seus olhos se fecharam e o sono veio rapidamente.


	3. Luta

A voz de Barbra Streisand gritou nos ouvidos de Rachel a letra de _Don’t Rain On My Parade_ , fazendo a garota quase cair da cama. Ela se sentou assustada, por pouco não dando um berro de pânico. Seu coração batia violentamente. Quando conseguiu se acalmar, escutou as risadas de Marley vindo da cama de baixo.

— Então era disso que estava falando? — Rachel enfiou a cabeça na parte de baixo e achou Marley com a expressão sonolenta, mas rindo audivelmente. — Isso é ridículo.

— Nós colocamos o despertador no último volume sempre que alguém novo chega — a garota mais nova explicou entre risadas. — Está melhor que eu, por que eu caí _mesmo_ da cama.

Rachel estava irritada demais para rir de Marley. Por um lado, ela estava feliz de ter acordado de seu sonho em que andara seminua pelo Olimpo, porém acordar com Barbra Streisand aos gritos em seus ouvidos não era lá uma boa forma de acordar, não importasse o quanto Rachel gostava da música.

— Como você sabia? — indagou, descendo e sentando ao lado da irmã. Rachel notou que os outros campistas já acordavam, embora nenhum estivesse tão mal-humorado quanto ela.

— Eu sei o quê? — Marley parecia um pouco confusa com a pergunta de Rachel.

— Que eu gosto de _Funny Girl_.

Pelo olhar de Marley, Rachel percebeu na hora que a garota não sabia nada de seus gostos musicais. Se fosse assim, como descobrira que ela gostava de musicais? Teria Jesse falado alguma coisa? Rachel estava prestes a perguntar se Marley estava de gozação com ela, quando o rosto da irmã se iluminou com o entendimento.

— Ah, você está falando da música que tocou como seu despertador! — Rachel assentiu, com o olhar desesperado. — Bem, é um sistema mágico lá do Olimpo, que deixa as pessoas escolherem que música quer nas festas sem jamais incomodar os outros. Usamos isso aqui como despertador.

Marley parou de explicar e estreitou os olhos.

— Você gosta de musicais?

Rachel não viu benefício em mentir. Ela e Jesse tinham tido uma longa conversa sobre Broadway na noite anterior. Presumiu que haveria mais pessoas no chalé sete que gostasse de musicais, tal como os dois — eram filhos do deus da música, afinal. Ou será que seus irmãos eram mais obcecados em medicina e arco e flecha que música?

— Ei, não tem problema nenhum se você gosta, Rach — Marley disse com um sorriso bondoso. — Só não seja tão louca quanto o Jesse. Seja lá o que você tenha visto dele ontem, acredite, ele é dez vezes pior.

As duas trocaram um olhar divertido e depois riram. Antes que Rachel pudesse dizer alguma coisa, no entanto, um garoto loiro e de olhos azuis sentou na cama de Marley e abriu um sorriso às garotas. Ela o reconhecia da fogueira da noite anterior, e o cumprimentou animadamente. O mal-humor por causa do despertador de Barbra era algo distante agora.

— Meu nome é Will Solace, sou conselheiro do chalé sete — o garoto disse profissionalmente. — Você deve ser Rachel Berry, a nova campista. É um prazer receber sangue novo, já que isso está em falta aqui desde, bem... Desde Marley. Ao contrário do que se parece, Jesse St. James _não_ é o líder dos filhos de Apolo. Ele adora fazer o papel de conselheiro, e por isso de vez em quando eu o chamo para as reuniões do conselho.

— Jesse é legal — retrucou Rachel com a voz meio esganiçada. Começava a pensar que o acampamento inteiro estava de complô contra o garoto. — Nós ficamos boa parte da noite de ontem juntos.

— Os dois gostam de musicais — confidenciou Marley, o que fez Rachel jogar um travesseiro nela. — Ei! Mas é a verdade.

Will abriu um sorriso.

— Eu não disse que Jesse não era legal — o garoto replicou. — Mas é que às vezes ele é exagerado demais em relação às suas ideias. Pouca gente consegue suportá-lo aqui no acampamento.

Aquilo não fez Rachel se sentir especial, se essa era a intenção de Will. Na verdade, a fez sentir pena de Jesse. Ela sabia como o garoto se sentia. Por anos, Rachel sofreu pelo fato de ser adotada, de ter dois pais, de gostar de músicas que foram escritas há mais de sessenta anos. Ser zombada por causa disso no único lugar que deveria chamar de casa não parecia o certo.

— Não vamos falar de Jesse agora — Will disse, enérgico. — Eu ouvi dizer que você iluminou o chalé todo com a adaga que escolheu.

Rachel olhou para Marley em busca de apoio. A garota deu de ombros, tão confusa quanto ela. Provavelmente Jesse teria contado isso a Will, sendo seu braço direito irritante.

A adaga continuava na cabeceira de sua cama, e Rachel não tinha desejo nenhum de compartilhá-la com Will, por mais legal que ele fosse, assim como os campistas do chalé de Apolo. Aquela era a _sua_ arma, exclusivamente dela, e não importava quanto tempo a adaga estava naquela prateleira rodeada por arcos e flechas sem chamar a atenção de ninguém, ela pertencia a Rachel agora.

— Eu não quero deixar você desconfortável ou coisa do tipo. — Os olhos azuis de Will cintilavam de vergonha. — Mas, hm, você vai precisar de algo além de uma adaga para o capture a bandeira na sexta.

— Will, não se preocupe, pode deixar que eu cuido disso — falou Marley quando Rachel não deu nenhum sinal de que iria responder. — Escolheremos um arco e vamos para o café da manhã em seguida, beleza?

Will fitou Rachel, examinando-a com seus olhos intensos. Ela quis que os dois a deixassem sozinha, mas logo que chegou ao acampamento percebeu que privacidade não era algo que teria muito por ali. Por fim, o conselheiro assentiu, abrindo mais um de seus sorrisos amistosos.

— Beleza. Vou apressar os garotos. Encontro vocês lá no pavilhão em...

— Dez minutos — completou Marley, empurrando Will e Rachel de sua cama, apressando-os. Assim que Will saiu para levar os garotos ao refeitório, ela e Marley correram direto para os banheiros. — Vá se trocar para depois a gente escolher seu arco. Sem perder tempo dessa vez, certo?

Rachel bufou. Pelo jeito, não conseguiria ficar apenas com sua adaga no jogo de sexta.

 

* * *

 

 

A primeira coisa que Quinn fez ao entrar no pavilhão do refeitório foi procurar por Rachel na mesa do chalé sete. Infelizmente, a garota nova não estava por ali. Ela suspirou e acabou indo sentar-se ao lado de Percy na mesa de Poseidon. Da mesa de Dionísio, Brittany acenou para Quinn, que a cumprimentou com quase o mesmo entusiasmo.

Quinn se preocupava com Rachel. A fogueira da noite anterior havia sido intensa, com a revelação de seu pai divino e tudo mais, e ela queria saber como a garota estava. Quinn se surpreendeu ao perceber que a maneira de como queria Rachel era completamente diferente do jeito que queria as outras garotas dentro do acampamento. Não que não se importasse com as outras... Apenas parecia se importar _mais_ com Rachel.

— Procurando por alguém? — indagou Percy com a sobrancelha erguida enquanto comia um _cupcake_ azul. Ele um dia explicara porque era obcecado por comidas azuis, mas Quinn nunca levara a sério até notar que praticamente tudo o que Percy comia tinha corante azul no meio. Era uma mania estranha, mas ela não poderia julgá-lo.

— N-não — respondeu ela, olhando suas panquecas fixamente. Se Percy olhasse para ela, saberia na hora que estava mentindo. Às vezes, ter um irmão era um saco. — Santana, na verdade.

Percy deu um muxoxo de impaciência. Clarisse, a conselheira do chalé de Ares, era uma antiga inimiga dele. Obviamente, foi uma surpresa e tanto para ele quando chegou de Roma e descobriu que uma irmã que era melhor amiga de uma filha de Ares. Ele não se importava muito com as amizades de Quinn, mas ainda se incomodava com aquele fato.

— Você nunca procurou por Santana com esse olhar — ele disse.

Quinn levantou os olhos para o irmão e viu que sua boca estava melada de chantilly azul do _cupcake_. Percy mantinha a expressão séria, mas Quinn não aguentou e riu audivelmente, chamando a atenção da mesa de Atena. Annabeth sorriu para o namorado e piscou para Quinn, que imediatamente pegou um guardanapo para limpar o redor da boca do garoto.

— Percy, nunca mais coma _cupcakes_ — pediu, ainda com um sorriso no rosto. O irmão era a pessoa mais lerda e boba que ele já conhecera na vida.

O garoto titubeou, irritado, mas largou o bolinho de lado e fitou Quinn seriamente, como ele quase nunca fazia. Seus olhos verdes pediam por respostas que Quinn dificilmente seria capaz de dar sem entregar que estava gostando de mais uma garota.

Percy nunca se preocupou com a reputação da irmã no acampamento. Desde quando foram apresentados, a pouco mais de três anos, os dois vinham se tornando grandes amigos. Eles passavam horas e horas na praia, dividindo esse tempo às vezes com Annabeth, Santana e Brittany, contando sobre suas vidas e tentando descobrir o máximo que podiam um do outro. Quinn nunca se sentira tão conectado a alguém como se sentia com o irmão.

De vez em quando, Annabeth ou Santana deixavam escapar que Quinn tinha beijado uma ou outra garota de seus respectivos chalés. Percy entendeu o que a irmã queria da vida e não fez nenhuma objeção, apenas pedindo para que ela tratasse bem as garotas com quem ficava. Não havia como pedir um irmão melhor que Percy, Quinn refletiu.

— Qual é a nossa grade de atividades hoje? — perguntou Percy depois de limpar a boca por conta própria. Quinn ficou aliviada que ele resolvera esquecer quem ela estava procurando.

— Daqui a pouco vamos aprender grego com Annabeth. Mais tarde, arena com os filhos de... Apolo. — Ela abriu um sorriso: teria duas horas para passar com Rachel! — Depois do almoço, aula de equitação com pégasos com o chalé de Íris e Afrodite. No fim da tarde, um tempo livre com o chalé de Hefesto. Eles vão nos levar para as forjas, provavelmente.

Quinn gostou daquela última atividade. Um dos seus melhores amigos do acampamento, Sam Evans, era do chalé de Hefesto, mas ela não o vira na noite anterior na fogueira. Esperava que ele tivesse chegado e ansiava por vê-lo depois de um ano inteiro sem notícias suas.

— Nós podíamos pular esse tempo e ir... — Percy gesticulou com a cabeça para a praia do Estreito de Long Island — você sabe.

O mar, ele queria dizer. Os dois viviam na praia do acampamento durante os tempos livres que tinham, além de passarem grande parte das noites de verão escapando para nadar à luz da lua. Era um bom passatempo para os dois, que viviam para quebrar as regras diariamente, além de se conhecerem melhor.

— É claro. — Quinn deu de ombros. Sam poderia ficar para depois, se ela conseguisse tirar uma história interessante dos tempos de herói de Percy. O que seria obviamente impossível, é claro, mas ela sempre tentou fazê-lo contar das batalhas que participou. Não era conhecida por desistir facilmente das coisas. — Só nós dois?

— Annabeth estará com os novos campistas para ensinar grego e latim a eles. — ele disse em um tom monótono. Quinn achava engraçado o fato de Percy não saber sua grade, mas conhecer bem a rotina da namorada no acampamento. — E, por favor, não sua amiga Santana e a namorada dela. Elas se beijam tanto que uma vez pensei que fossem se transformar em uma só.

Quinn riu. Contudo, Percy estava certo sobre as melhores amigas: as duas não funcionavam quando estavam separadas por muito tempo, o que acontecera nos últimos meses. Pela próxima semana, nenhuma das duas seriam vistas fora das atividades programadas. Quinn tinha pena dos garotos dos chalés de Ares e Dionísio.

— Hora de ir — ele anunciou, com os olhos brilhando. Quinn suspirou de tédio. Só havia um casal no acampamento “pior” que Brittany e Santana, e esse casal era formado por Percy e Annabeth. Ter aula de grego com a garota filha de Atena era divertido, mas de vez em quando os dois exageravam nas carícias.

Percy se levantou e estendeu a mão à Quinn, que a aceitou prontamente. Perto dali, Annabeth também estava de pé. Ela acenou para os dois, assumindo seu semblante profissional e mandando os dois segui-la para a Casa Grande. Seu irmão começou a segui-la imediatamente, mas Quinn parou um pouco antes de Percy, os olhos presos em uma das garotas que entrara no pavilhão.

Rachel.

Quinn engoliu em seco, sentindo o corpo inteiro tremer. Ela nunca tinha se sentido daquela maneira antes, a forma como Rachel fazia seu coração bater, no quanto ficava nervosa com sua presença e no quanto ela queria impressionar a garota, e poderia fazer qualquer coisa para deixá-la feliz.

Ela quase se perguntou se o sinal holográfico da noite anterior deveria ter mostrado uma pomba ao invés de uma lira, por que não era possível que uma menina “comum” do acampamento tivesse esse efeito nela. Teria sido magia da filha de Hécate depois que a mandara passear por ser obcecada demais? Quinn desejava saber.

Percy pigarreou, já ao lado de Annabeth. Quinn piscou, vendo que Rachel também parara ao notá-la. Ela abriu um sorriso e acenou à novata, desejando que seu encanto que conquistara grande parte do chalé de Afrodite estivesse de volta. Era impossível fazer todo aquele charme de ganhar alguém sem sua lábia, que pelo jeito ia embora à presença de Rachel.

A garota eu estava ao lado de Rachel — uma das suas irmãs, Marley, que não tinha caído no charme de Quinn — empurrou ela para a mesa dos filhos de Apolo, que as cumprimentou com entusiasmo. Ela viu Jesse lançar-lhe um olhar irritado antes de se reunir com Annabeth e o irmão.

— Acho que você está gostando de alguém — comentou Annabeth com o tom divertido.

Quinn revirou os olhos.

— Vamos sair daqui — disse, puxando os dois para fora do pavilhão.

 

* * *

 

 

Annabeth tinha aquela expressão no rosto tão conhecida de Percy e Quinn: ela preferiria estar em outro lugar, fazendo algo completamente diferente, e estava ali só por que amava os dois demais.

Era sempre assim com a garota. Quinn não fazia ideia porque Annabeth continuava dando aulas aos dois de grego e latim se, no fim, eles acabariam na mesma situação: dando risadas e esquecendo completamente os livros chatos de poemas e outras coisas relacionadas aos tempos antigos.

O latim fora colocado como terceira língua para os semideuses gregos há dois anos, um pouco depois da trégua com o Acampamento Júpiter. Era fácil de aprender, porém não tão simples quanto era o grego antigo, em que a mente de Quinn já estava pré-programada para entender. Mesmo assim, ela gostava de ler em latim e conversar com alguns amigos romanos que tinha na língua deles.

Percy, por outro lado, tinha mais dificuldade de aprender a língua morta. De acordo com Annabeth, era só um trauma dos dias que ele passara em Nova Roma e que ele aprenderia rapidamente se esquecesse das coisas ruins que os campistas do Acampamento Júpiter tinham feito a ele (Quinn ouviu o nome de tal Octavian e algo relacionado a velhas hippies). Mesmo assim, o irmão nunca fazia muito esforço em entender o que Quinn e Annabeth falavam em latim.

Contudo, a aula daquele dia era sobre poemas gregos, então ninguém se sentia completamente perdido. Annabeth preparara a aula em cima de alguns pergaminhos, que tinham provavelmente dois milênios, e assim os três estavam na pequena biblioteca da Casa Grande, as mãos trajando luvas e Percy e Quinn tentavam não rir nos pergaminhos, o que provavelmente faria Annabeth ter um ataque apoplético.

— Francamente, vocês dois são inúteis juntos — ela sussurrou com raiva, embora Quinn visse em seus olhos que ela também queria rir da situação. — É só um poema, pelos deuses!

— Um poema que tem algumas rimas com bumbum! — retrucou Percy, limpando as lágrimas de riso. — Annabeth, isso é hilário, admita.

Annabeth lançou um olhar nada amigável ao namorado.

— Safo não é nada _hilária_ — ela disse em tom severo. Percy pressentiu o perigo em sua voz e diminuiu as risadas. — Ela foi uma das primeiras poetisas da Grécia, uma escritora aclamada com a benção de Apolo. Safo, no entanto, escrevia sobre Afrodite freneticamente. Por ciúmes, Apolo nunca deixou ela se aproximar da deusa.

— Se tivesse conhecido Afrodite, não escreveria tantos poemas sobre ela — Percy falou, e Annabeth concordou minimamente.

Quinn suspirou. Às vezes, o irmão dela e Annabeth compartilhavam esses pequenos momentos, onde um olhar significava tudo. Na maioria das vezes, era uma frase que lembrava a eles da época de quando eram crianças e enfrentavam os monstros pelo mundo, se aventurando em missões. Ela odiava quando isso acontecia e os dois estavam perto dela, pois sempre ficava de fora.

Percy não contava muito sobre suas aventuras. Ele era o maior herói do acampamento, seu irmão, e Quinn tinha que ouvir seus feitos da boca de outras pessoas. Ela tentava entender que, depois de uma temporada no Tártaro, ver um de seus melhores amigos morrer na batalha, voltar para New York e encontrar parte do acampamento destruído por romanos, tudo o que ele queria era alguma folga e esquecer tudo, mas ela estava curiosa. Se quisesse seguir os passos dele e se tornar uma grande guerreira, Quinn precisava ouvir toda sua história.

— Continuando — Annabeth disse, colocando outro pergaminho em cima da mesa e voltando sua atenção à Quinn. — Safo escrevia normalmente poesias eróticas. Na Grécia Antiga, mesmo com a democracia, uma mulher fazendo isso era um choque, especialmente quando essas poesias eram direcionadas a outras mulheres.

Quinn e Percy se entreolharam, surpresos. Annabeth suspirou, cansada.

— Sinceramente, vocês nunca ouviram falar de Safo? — ela perguntou e os dois irmãos negaram com a cabeça. — Safo é considerada a primeira lésbica do Ocidente. Ela morava em Lesbos, que é de onde vem a palavra _lésbica_ , e daí o seu nome: Safo de Lesbos.

Quinn se perguntou se conseguiria impressionar Santana com a história. Aquilo com certeza a faria dar boas risadas com Brittany.

— Eu daria um sermão maior em vocês, mas temos que ler outro poema, um que ela descreve as sensações do orgasmo e...

— Annabeth! — exclamou Percy, se controlando para não rir. — A minha irmãzinha está aqui.

Quinn deu um soco no braço do irmão com força e Percy caiu na risada. Até Annabeth abriu um sorrisinho irônico dessa vez.

— Não sou sua _irmãzinha_ — Quinn retrucou, meio irritada, meio rindo. Ela gostava muito quando Percy a reconhecia como parte de sua família, porém não havia nada no mundo que ela odiasse mais que aquele apelido. — Eu tenho 16 anos.

— E eu estou prestes a fazer dezenove, o que me qualifica, sim, como seu irmão mais velho, o que obviamente faz de você minha _irmãzinha_ — disse Percy categórico. Seu semblante era vitorioso, com aquele sorriso maroto dele que ela sempre admirara. — Você até pode ser mais alta, mas isso...

— Ha! — exclamou Quinn em triunfo. Percy a fitou, assustado. — Acabou de dizer que eu sou mais alta que você, e eu _sei_ o quanto você acha isso irritante. Eu ganhei.

Percy começou a protestar, indignado, mas Annabeth o interrompeu:

— Gente! Safo, lembram-se? Temos que estudá-la!

Mas ela sabia que a batalha já estava perdida: os dois filhos de Poseidon iniciaram uma discussão acalorada sobre quem tinha razão ou não. Annabeth enrolou os pergaminhos e os colocou de volta em suas prateleiras. Ela tentou levar o máximo de tempo possível, mas quando voltou à mesa, Quinn e Percy continuavam discutindo.

— Eu sou mais alta, você mesmo disse isso, o que faz de mim _duas_ vezes vencedora! — Quinn dizia como explicasse o óbvio a uma criança de cinco anos de idade, o que, ela sabia, Percy poderia ser a qualquer hora.

— Isso não importa! — revirou o irmão com a voz esganiçada. — Eu sou o mais velho, eu que sobrevivi à profecia quatro anos atrás! Idade importa muito mais que altura, isso é um fato comprovado.

— Comprovado por quem?

Percy ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes. Depois, virou-se para onde Annabeth estava, em pé e olhando para os dois irmãos como se não acreditasse que namorava um deles, e pediu por respostas.

— Eu estou certo, não estou? — Percy sussurrou para ela, abrindo aqueles grandes olhos verdes e pedintes, parecendo um filhote de golfinho perdido.

Aquilo era tão _Percy_ , Quinn pensou, querendo ficar irritada com o irmão, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria. Fingir-se de coitado apenas para ganhar a aprovação da namorada. Quinn sabia que Annabeth seria justa, afinal Atena era a _deusa_ da guerra justa, e que nenhuma carinha pedinte a impediria de dar um resultado imparcial.

— Nenhum de vocês dois estão — Annabeth disse, tirando suas luvas e as colocando em um potinho no meio da mesa. — A briga de vocês é estúpida, tão estúpida que me fez cancelar a aula. Já estávamos acabando mesmo, mas ainda assim... Na próxima aula, quero vocês dois separados.

Foi a vez de Quinn fazer o olhar de golfinho perdido. As aulas de grego e latim eram ministradas por campistas do chalé de Atena, mas ela nunca se dava bem com os outros para poder pedir que eles dessem aulas a ela. Da última vez que isso aconteceu, Quinn terminou na seção mais escura da biblioteca da Casa Grande com uma das irmãs de Annabeth.

— Annie... — pediu Quinn com um beicinho que julgou ser digno da irmã de Percy Jackson. — Nós vamos nos comportar da próxima vez, eu prometo.

Ela deu uma cotovelada em Percy, que apressou a concordar. Annabeth a fitou com os olhos estreitos, mas deu de ombros.

— Vou ver o que posso fazer pelos dois. Vocês tem horário com os filhos de Apolo agora, e sugiro que vão logo antes que eu mude de ideia.

Quinn e Percy concordaram e se levantaram apressadamente e saíram da biblioteca. No entanto, assim que deram os primeiros passos para fora da Casa Grande, eles riram de novo. Quinn sabia que Percy estava pensando no poema de Safo que tinha rimas com bumbum e riu com gosto.

Como ela gostava de ter um irmão como Percy.

 

* * *

 

 

O chalé de Apolo já estava na arena quando eles chegaram. Percy cumprimentou Will Solace com um aceno de cabeça e foi direto para o centro do circulo. Quinn se acomodou ao lado de Marley Rose, uma garota bonitinha que, infelizmente, estava longe das “garras de Quinn”, de acordo com Jesse, por ser nova demais.

Rachel estava ao lado dela, e Quinn tentou não parecer tão idiota quanto fora durante o café da manhã. Ela abriu um sorriso para a campista nova e logo voltou sua atenção para os dois conselheiros, que haviam começado a explicar movimentos básicos com a espada.

Percy era infinitamente melhor espadachim que Will, o que se percebeu em seus primeiros golpes. Era de conhecimento de todos que os filhos de Apolo eram melhores em arco e flecha, mas isso não significava que eles estavam livres da arena. Na batalha contra algum monstro, nem sempre teriam arco ou espaço suficiente para uma luta mais afastada.

Juntar Percy, o melhor esgrimista do acampamento, com o chalé sete, os mais fracos com uma espada, na grade de atividades tinha sido uma estratégia muito bem pensada de Quíron.

— Por que ele não pode me atacar agora? — perguntou Percy quando ele e Will tinham suas espadas apontadas para o coração um do outro.

— Ele pode ganhar e enfiar a espada em seu peito, mas você pode enfiá-la um segundo antes, quem sabe — Rachel disse, parecendo surpresa com o feito.

Quinn notou que ela usava um cinto com uma adaga presa ao coldre. Ao contrário de seus irmãos, não havia nenhum indício de que ela um dia teve um arco, como um saco de flechas preso em suas costas. Ela franziu a testa. Rachel _fora_ proclamada filha de Apolo no dia anterior, certo?

— Certo — Percy disse, abaixando a guarda. Will fez o mesmo. — É claro que quase nenhum monstro usa uma espada. Geralmente são espinhos, garras e chifres. Mas, se algum de vocês vai participar dos Jogos Helênicos, os romanos ficarão com certa desvantagem. Nenhum dos descendentes de Apolo de lá usa uma espada.

Os olhos de Quinn brilharam. Desde o primeiro ano, ela queria participar dos Jogos, mas Percy a impedira dizendo que seria perigoso demais. Entendia o lado protetor do irmão, porém agora que estava com dezesseis anos, Percy não a impediria de entrar na disputa da melhor parte do verão. Ela finalmente iria aos Jogos Helênicos e nem o melhor espadachim do Acampamento Meio-Sangue a atrapalharia.

— Quero duplas formadas agora — Will pediu, andando entre seus irmãos e juntando-os em pares. — Vamos praticar, mas sem nos machucar, por favor.

Todos pareciam nervosos em usar uma espada, olhando de Percy para ela com medo de que fariam duplas com um dos dois. Percy obviamente ficaria com Will, mas Quinn ainda estava livre. Ela podia cortar Jesse (ele deveria cantar em suas batalhas e ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de ouvir musicais) e Sarah (a garota ainda estava com raiva dela) de sua lista de oponentes.

Quinn virou para Marley, mas a garota estava do outro lado da arena com uma de suas irmãs. Ao invés disso, seus olhos encontraram Rachel, deixada de fora da panelinha pois não havia mais gente com quem pudesse fazer dupla. Ela sorriu à garota desconfortavelmente, tentando parecer o mais legal possível.

— Oi — disse estupidamente, ao que Rachel fez um sinal de silêncio para ouvir o que Percy falava.

 _Ótimo início de conversa_ , ela pensou, bufando.

— Lembrem-se: é apenas um treino. Não machuque seus irmãos por mais que não goste deles. — Aquela regra deveria ser para quem estivesse com Jesse, Quinn pensou com um risinho maldoso. Então, seus olhos encontraram os de Rachel e seu sorriso sumiu imediatamente. — Vamos ver o que conseguimos fazer com essas espadas, galera.

A maioria dos campistas brandiu suas espadas e gritaram animados. Ela achou aquilo um pouco estúpido, mas lembrou-se da felicidade que sentira ao desarmar Percy pela primeira vez e resolveu dar um desconto para o chalé 7. Eles eram vencedores só por terem coragem de levantar armas que sequer eram feitas para suas mãos.

— Oi — Rachel finalmente respondeu ao cumprimentou de Quinn. — Isso tudo ainda é...

— Meio irreal? — Quinn completou enquanto tirava um iPhone do bolso e o transformava em sua espada. Ela tinha quase sessenta centímetros e o bronze celestial fazia o sol da manhã refletir nela lindamente. — Eu sei.

A garota não conseguiu responder. Sua boca estava aberta em completo choque, com os olhos aterrorizados postos na espada de Quinn.

— S-sua espada é um... — Rachel balbuciou, quase deixando sua própria espada no chão. Percy, que passava pelos campistas corrigindo suas posturas, as olhou com desaprovação. Quinn percebeu que eram as únicas que não lutavam e por isso tratou de apressar as coisas.

— Um iPhone. Um amigo meu fez para mim. Em guarda! — ela exclamou e Rachel assustou-se, mas fez o que lhe era pedido.

Quinn observou a garota. Rachel ainda parecia apavorada, mas a postura dela estava perfeitamente correta. A adaga pendia no cinto, e ela mais uma vez sentiu curiosidade em saber o que uma filha de Apolo estava fazendo com uma arma daquelas.

Ela atacou, movimentando a espada para perto do abdômen de Rachel, e a garota repeliu rapidamente. A espada de Quinn tremeu em sua mão, mas ela não se deixaria cair daquela forma. O golpe de Rachel tinha sido sorte, pensou, tentando fazer seus movimentos valerem os ensinamentos de Percy.

Rachel investia contra Quinn cada vez mais rápida, cada vez mais mortal. O olhar dela foi mudando gradativamente: de pânico foi para determinado em questão de minutos. Enquanto Quinn se cansava e dava estocadas mais lentas, Rachel estava em seu ápice. Ela não parecia estar cansada ou ofegante — Quinn pensou em tê-la visto sorrir uma vez em que quase perdera o equilíbrio e caíra pelo outro lado da grade da arena.

Ela não ousava olhar para o lado e ver o que os irmãos de Rachel faziam e como eles lutavam. No entanto, quando a luta entre ela e Rachel foi ganhando mais espaço na arena, Quinn percebeu que eles tinham parado de treinar e as assistiam, boquiabertos.

— Você... é... uma... filha... de... Apolo...! — murmurou Quinn ofegando e desviando de mais um golpe de Rachel. — Como...?

Quinn sentia que Rachel era teimosa. Ela não iria dar a luta como vencida e tampouco iria procurar uma forma de pará-la. Só havia uma maneira de parar: uma das duas tinha que ganhar.

Ela afastou outro golpe da garota e com o braço livre, puxou Rachel para si em um movimento inteiramente inventado por ela no calor do desespero. Ela não sabia se isso era contra as regras, porém pouco importava agora. Quinn não podia perder para uma garota que acabara de chegar ao acampamento, que não tinha treinamento e ainda era filha de um deus que era conhecido por ser bom em arco e flecha, não em esgrima.

Seus rostos quase se tocaram, não fosse pelas espadas ainda em guarda e em posição para qualquer ataque da oponente. As duas ofegavam, e Quinn viu o suor escorrer pela testa de Rachel. Quinn não duvidou que estivesse diferente da garota. Aquela luta estava durando muito mais que o necessário.

— Eu acho que vocês deveriam parar agora. — Will tossiu, desconcertado. Ela não tinha ideia de quem parecia mais constrangido: ele ou Percy. — Foi uma boa demonstração.

Percy puxou Quinn para perto dele. Contudo, ela não abaixaria a guarda antes de Rachel. As duas permaneciam se encarando, cada uma aguardando um sinal da outra para que a luta terminasse e o empate fosse dado.

Obviamente, Quinn não queria ser a primeira a fazer isso.

— Quinn — chamou Percy. Ela sentiu o perigo no tom de voz do irmão e acenou para Rachel.

— Ao mesmo tempo — falou.

A outra garota concordou com a cabeça. Quinn contou até três na mente, sabendo que Rachel estava fazendo o mesmo. Assim que a contagem regressiva acabou, elas abaixaram a espada precisamente no mesmo segundo. Ninguém que estava ali saberia quem havia ganhado aquela luta, e ela ficou grata por isso. Quinn sabia que até a hora do jantar todo o acampamento estaria sabendo do empate, o que seria mal para _ela_.

— Você foi incrível — Percy elogiou, sorrindo a ela bondosamente. — Só não...

— Consegui vencer? — ela completou amargurada. Quinn apertou o botão no cabo da sua espada e voltou a ser um iPhone. — Percy, você conheceu o pai dela. Ele parecia ser bom com espadas?

— Não. — Percy estava refletindo e lembrando seu conhecimento sobre Apolo, Quinn tinha certeza pela sua expressão. — Quero dizer, ele nunca falou nada sobre isso. Talvez seja uma habilidade nova?

Quinn fitou o grupinho ao redor de Rachel, perguntando e querendo os detalhes da luta. Rachel tentava responder a todo mundo, com um sorriso bem grande no rosto enquanto segurava a espada com muito mais confiança. Jesse a abraçava de lado e Marley segurava sua mão livre. Eles eram muito unidos, ela pensou. Ela estava certa desde o momento em que vira Rachel na tarde anterior: a garota encontraria sua casa ali.

— Não, não é — respondeu ela, ainda observando Rachel. — Seja lá o que for, é algo só com ela.


	4. Capture a Bandeira

Quinn sentiu a brisa do mar em seu rosto e sorriu involuntariamente. O tempo livre havia finalmente chegado. Ela poderia curtir um pouco da praia e da água com Percy após um segundo dia cansativo no acampamento.

Como Quinn presumira, no horário do almoço quase todos sabiam da sua luta com Rachel e do empate desgastante que tivera no fim. Somente Santana e a prole de Ares zombaram dela quando passou pela mesa deles, acontecimento que foi abafado rapidamente por Clarisse e Percy. Quinn não se importava. Ela apenas queria saber o que acontecera com Rachel e seus poderes instantâneos com uma espada.

Depois do almoço, ela e Percy rumaram para os estábulos, onde ela tentou se esquecer da luta e focar em uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer: voar com pégasos. Uma vez que ela já tinha namorado pelo menos metade das garotas do chalé de Afrodite, foi estranho ter que depender de uma delas para poder voltar ao chão. Mesmo mantendo uma conversa divertida com os pégasos durante o voo, eles ainda preferiam que um filho de Afrodite ou Íris tomassem conta deles. Não ter um pégaso para si, sendo filha de Poseidon, era meio deprimente, Quinn pensou ao fim da aula.

Antes de seguir Percy para a praia, Quinn parou nas forjas para dizer olá a Sam, seu amigo de Hefesto que construíra sua espada-iPhone. Leo liderava os irmãos, sempre com seu bom-humor adorável. Quinn presumia que fosse coisa dos meninos do chalé 9, pois Sam e Leo sempre estavam animados toda vez que ela os via.

— Ei, eu vi que você perdeu para a garota nova! — Leo disse com os olhos brilhando enquanto suas mãos mexiam inquietas algumas engrenagens. — Eu sinto muito, cara. Você é irmã do Percy, deveria ser boa em esgrima!

Quinn lançou a Leo um olhar irritado. Às vezes ela adorava essa energia que os garotos das forjas irradiavam, porém hoje não estava querendo discutir com sorrisos sua luta fracassada com Rachel.

— Nós  _empatamos_  — corrigiu ela, olhando por cima do ombro de Leo e tentando ver onde Sam estava. — Pode chamar seu irmão aqui, por favor?

— É claro! — E Leo gritou por Sam, ainda construindo furiosamente algo com suas mãos. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Quinn, sorria de forma marota. — Você ainda continua beijando só as garotas do acampamento? Um ou outro garoto não faria mal, sabia?

Ela não resistiu e riu. Leo nunca desistia de jogar suas cantadas em cima dela, mesmo ela deixando claro (e duas de suas irmãs, se sua conta não estivesse errada) que era lésbica.

— Toma isso aqui. — Leo estendeu a Quinn o objeto no qual trabalhava nos últimos minutos. Era um golfinho mecânico, que esguichou água quando ela o apertou. — Você precisa esquecer essa luta e focar no Capture a Bandeira. Nós vamos ganhar, cara!

— Está formando uma aliança com a gente? — Quinn indagou, confusa. — Pensei que fosse ficar com o outro time.

Leo abriu um sorriso divertido assim que Sam postou-se ao lado dele, que sorriu ao ver Quinn.

— Confio em você, Quinn. Sei que vai ser capaz de fazer a gente vencer.

Leo piscou para ela e saiu, deixando que os dois amigos se abraçassem e conversassem por algum tempo. Quinn e Sam discutiram sobre o acampamento, sobre Santana, sobre a luta dela com Rachel e praticamente sobre tudo. Era fácil conversar com ele: Sam prestava atenção e tudo e ao mesmo tempo em nada. Os dois nunca brigavam, nunca discutiam e também nunca reclamavam do tempo que o outro ficava discorrendo sobre sua vida.

Ao ver que eram quase quatro horas, Quinn rumou para a praia, a fim de encontrar seu irmão e finalmente nadar um pouco. Uma das coisas que Quinn mais sentia falta durante o ano letivo era o mar. Ohio se localizava no meio dos Estados Unidos, sem saída nenhuma para o litoral. Uma viagem para a cidade litorânea mais próxima levava pelo menos um dia e meio (já que ela não podia voar em aviões e em nenhum meio de transporte aéreo).

Ela invejava Percy infinitamente por ele morar em New York. Ele ficava perto do acampamento, perto do litoral, perto de tudo, enquanto ela continuava presa em Ohio, onde sua maior alegria era o parque aquático marinho em Lima — que Poseidon havia construído especialmente para ela quando nascera. Quinn esperava passar em NYU no ano seguinte para, enfim, ir morar em New York.

— Você demorou. — Percy já estava sentado nas areias da praia, com uns óculos de sol e sem camisa. Seus shorts verdes eram cor de musgo, e a toalha na qual ele sentava era de um azul intenso.

— Passei nas forjas para ver o Sam — ela respondeu, colocando o golfinho que Leo fizera na areia e sentando ao lado do irmão. — Leo está no nosso time na sexta.

Os óculos de Percy lentamente escorregaram pelo seu nariz. Ele não fez o mínimo movimento para colocá-los no lugar. Quinn sufocou uma risada — seu irmão era um idiota.

— Bem,  _isso_  é estranho — ele comentou, deitando-se na toalha azul que trouxera. — Já pensou no que vamos fazer?

Ela bufou.  _É claro que não_ , queria dizer, mas não podia decepcioná-lo. O jogo na sexta seria totalmente baseado em uma de suas estratégias, mas Quinn tinha a mesma noção daquelas coisas quanto Percy.  _Sabia_  o que queria fazer, no entanto não tinha ideia de como organizar o time para que conseguisse fazer o que pensara. Teria de pedir algumas instruções para Annabeth no dia seguinte.

— O que é isso? — Percy mudou de assunto tão rapidamente que Quinn agradeceu em silêncio. Ele apontava para o golfinho mecânico.

— Leo que fez e me deu. Ele disse que era para me focar no jogo ao invés da luta de hoje.

— Ele tem razão, sabe — disse Percy, pegando o brinquedo e o apertando. O golfinho esguichou água no rosto dele e Quinn não conseguiu controlar o riso. Percy respirou fundo e continuou a falar como se nada tivesse acontecido: — A luta de hoje não foi nada. Pelo o que me falaram, nem Rachel sabia o que estava fazendo.

Ela ficou quieta. Se Rachel não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ela durante a luta, então o empate seria bem pior do que parecia. Quinn piscou. Desde quando se importava com popularidade? Será que o tempo que passara beijando as garotas de Afrodite havia, de alguma forma, mudado sua forma de pensar?

— Como você sabe disso?

— Will me contou. — Percy deu de ombros. Ele ainda tinha o golfinho de Leo nas mãos e não parecia disposto a entregá-lo a Quinn de novo. — De acordo com ele, Rachel simplesmente pensou em uma poesia com o tema de espadas e fez os movimentos.

Quinn não estranhou muito a notícia. Se existisse uma poesia sobre uma luta amistosa entre campistas, os filhos de Apolo seriam os primeiros a saber. A única coisa que a incomodou foi o fato de nunca ter ouvido falar de alguém que tirava seus poderes simplesmente de um  _poema_.

A imagem de Rachel declamando para conseguir acertar alguém no Capture a Bandeira da próxima sexta invadiu sua mente e Quinn soltou uma risada. Seu irmão a olhou como se ela fosse louca.

— O que foi?

— Esse jogo vai ser hilário com os garotos de Apolo declamando para ganhar poderes — ela disse entre risos, e Percy acompanhou sua risada. — Vamos ter o musical que Jesse sempre sonhou.

Percy deu um soco de advertência em seu ombro, dizendo em gestos que ela deveria parar de zombar dos chalé 7, mas era tarde demais. Seus ombros se sacudiam de tanto rir. A próxima sexta-feira seria um dos melhores dias da sua vida no acampamento, Quinn tinha certeza disso.

— Acho que nós não deveríamos rir assim — Percy falou quando os dois pararam com as risadas. — Afinal, eles são os líderes do time vermelho.

Quinn engoliu em seco, subitamente assustada. Esquecera-se disso. Ela se esquecera de que tinha que liderar o time azul, que tinha que ganhar o jogo ou senão sua reputação no acampamento estaria no chão. Ela tinha bons chalés ao seu lado, mas a perspectiva de batalhar com o chalé que poderia cantar para ganhar poderes não era nada boa.

E o pior: ela teria que lutar contra Rachel. De novo.

Percy esguichou um pouco de água com o golfinho no rosto de Quinn. Ela sorriu a contragosto.

— Vai dar tudo certo, confie em mim — Percy disse. Ele tirou os óculos e seus olhos verde-mar fitaram Quinn profundamente. — Nós vamos ganhar essa,  _irmãzinha_.

Percy levantou antes que ela pudesse sequer processar o uso da palavra que odiava tanto. A meio caminho do mar, seu irmão continuava segurando o golfinho e trazendo mais ondas para perto dele enquanto ela apenas observava de longe, se perguntando qual era a melhor hora de atacá-lo.

Quinn ficou de pé lentamente, se espreguiçando. De longe, ela pode ver o irmão chamando-a para entrar no mar. Quinn acenou, e Percy acenou de volta, mas ele não sabia que a garota estava na verdade chamando uma onda alta que subia logo atrás de Percy. Ela aguardou dois segundos, esperando Percy ficar na posição certa, e jogou a onda para cima dele.

Quinn sabia que o garoto não afogaria, sequer molharia, mas aquele susto era o bastante para qualquer um. Ela correu para o mar, mesmo sabendo que o irmão tentaria fazer o mesmo com ela assim que ele se recuperasse. Por meses ela tinha sonhado em nadar novamente nos domínios de seu pai.

E, com Percy, tudo era incrivelmente mais divertido.

 

* * *

 

 

— Quinn! — exclamou Santana em tom de deboche.

Ela gemeu. Estava indo para seu chalé depois do jantar, tentando evitar qualquer pessoa que quisesse perguntar como Rachel tinha vencido ela na luta amistosa durante a manhã. Mas Quinn não podia ignorar sua melhor amiga, ainda mais quando Brittany podia deixá-la louca em questão de minutos.

Quinn parou e virou-se para Santana, que tinha um estúpido sorriso no rosto. Estava sozinha, e Quinn agradeceu mentalmente por isso. Não sabia se conseguiria enfrentar as perguntas inocentes de Brittany.

— Você perdeu para a garota nova. — Não era uma pergunta; ela podia ver que Santana estava se divertindo com aquilo tudo.

— Nós empatamos — Quinn corrigiu maquinalmente. E encarou a amiga com raiva. — Me seguiu até aqui só pra isso?

Santana riu e avanço alguns passos em direção a Quinn.

— Claro que não. Quero dizer, agora você sabe o que eu sinto toda vez que você ganha.

Quinn lembrou-se de todas as vezes que travara uma luta com a melhor amiga, de como se esforçava ao máximo para conseguir vencê-la. Santana podia achar que todas as suas vitórias eram impulsionadas apenas pelo fato de Quinn gostar de zombar dela, mas estava errada.

— Você é tão babaca — murmurou Quinn, e Santana puxou-a para um abraço desajeitado.

Quinn deixou-se englobar pelos braços da amiga, encostando a cabeça no ombro dela, e suspirou pesadamente. As chances de elas serem melhores amigas eram mínimas, seja por causa das intrigas entre Ares e Percy ou a personalidade forte das duas, mas Quinn e Santana faziam a amizade funcionar da forma mais estranha possível. Era um mistério que nem Annabeth fora capaz de descobrir.

— Quinn, você vai ganhar dela no Capture depois de amanhã — Santana disse assim que elas se soltaram.

—  _Eu_  tenho que criar uma estratégia — falou Quinn, emburrada. — Mais de quarenta pessoas dependendo de mim para pegar uma bandeira! Manter a honra de Poseidon nunca pareceu tão difícil.

Santana riu do desespero da amiga, o que deixou Quinn mais irritada.

— Acorda! Você é Quinn Fabray, capitã das Cheerios e filha do deus dos mares. Você pode erguer aquele riacho em questão de segundos e, tipo, respirar embaixo d’água! É claro que você vai criar a melhor estratégia para o Capture a Bandeira de todos os tempos.

Quinn sorriu a contragosto.

— O chalé de Ares vai com a gente, não é? — ela perguntou timidamente.

Santana assentiu sem pestanejar.

— Nós fizemos Percy e Clarisse trabalharem juntos da última vez, vamos conseguir isso de novo.

As duas riram. No último jogo do verão anterior, Clarisse e Percy tinham finalmente juntado seus chalés em um time. Percy por pouco não foi atingido por uma flecha de Jesse: Clarisse o salvou no último minuto, levando a bandeira para o outro lado e vencendo o jogo para eles. Foi um dos melhores jogos que Quinn participara na vida.

— Beleza.

Quinn fitou Santana, sem saber o que dizer em seguida. Ela nunca tinha agradecido Santana por nada em sua vida, por ser a melhor amiga de todas; a melhor companheira para derrotar monstros, ao lado de Brittany. A hora para isso tinha chegado?

— Eu vou para o meu chalé agora. — Ela pigarreou, agradecida por estar escuro e que Santana não pudesse ver seu rosto corando. — Vejo você amanhã?

— Claro. Na arena depois do café da manhã. É o nosso tempo livre. Você precisa treinar um pouco mais.

Quinn revirou os olhos, mas assentiu. Se quisesse duelar com Rachel de novo, precisaria de toda a ajuda possível. Além disso, era bom ganhar da melhor amiga para levantar sua moral.

 

* * *

 

 

Annabeth estava caminhando em sua direção.

 _Ah, não_ , pensou Quinn.  _Ah, não, ah, não_. Ela tinha feito alguma coisa errada, a sua estratégia era horrível e o chalé de Atena estava pronto para liderar o jogo diante da humilhação de Quinn e Percy.

Assim que Annabeth parou na sua frente, as duas se olharam fixamente. Quinn não soube dizer se os olhos da garota estavam tão desafiadores quanto os dela, mas com certeza havia uma chama estranha neles — o mesmo olhar que ela sempre carregava antes de algum jogo no acampamento.

Quinn admirava aquela garota desde a primeira vez que a vira. Annabeth não era como Piper, que simplesmente irradiava charme sempre que entrava em algum lugar, mas ela também tinha seus modos de atrair olhares. Annabeth era incrivelmente inteligente, bonita e, na maioria dos dias, bem-humorada.

Não era como admirava as outras garotas do acampamento, mas ela tinha um desejo intenso de se tornar amiga de Annabeth, ser companheira dela de alguma forma. Uma grande parte dela dizia que era porque Annabeth entendia Percy mais do que ela um dia entenderia, e Quinn queria aprender mais sobre o irmão. Havia também outro lado dela que achava Annabeth assombrosamente maravilhosa e que ser melhor amiga dela deveria ser uma das melhores coisas que ela teria o privilégio de ser na vida — mas que Santana nunca ouvisse esses pensamentos.

— Percy me falou o quanto você está nervosa — Annabeth disse depois de um silêncio constrangedor. — Nós duas checamos o plano, Quinn.  _Quatro_   _vezes_. Vai dar tudo certo.

Annabeth sorriu. Quinn soltou um suspirou aliviado. Se Annabeth Chase, conselheira do chalé de Atena  _e_  uma dos Sete Grandes, estava com fé em sua estratégia, por que ela estava tão assustada?

— Você não sabe o quanto isso me faz feliz — Quinn disse com um sorriso nervoso. Annabeth riu. — É sério. Acha que nós vamos ganhar?

Annabeth deu um muxoxo de impaciência.

— É claro que vamos. Ou você acha que a campista nova vai cantar uma música e o time vermelho vai ganhar?

Quinn considerou a fala da garota. Não, era impossível. Rachel não iria começar a cantar do nada durante o jogo. O que acontecera na arena dois dias antes tinha sido um golpe de sorte. Rachel poderia ganhar dela no arco e flecha e empatar na esgrima, mas nunca no Capture a Bandeira — ainda mais com os chalés de Poseidon, Atena, Hefesto e Ares trabalhando juntos.

— Percy e eu contamos com você, Quinn — disse Annabeth, colocando a mão no ombro da garota e sorrindo complacente. — Seu plano vai funcionar.

As duas se abraçaram brevemente e logo Annabeth saiu da companhia de Quinn para ajudar David, seu recém-descoberto irmão, a arrumar a armadura. Ela a observou de longe, mas não teve tempo para refletir sobre o que Annabeth dissera: Santana e Brittany pularam na sua frente com os rostos animados.

— Fabray! — exclamou Santana com um sorriso enorme. — Nós vamos arrasar!

Santana bateu um high-five com Quinn. Sua armadura era toda vermelha e fazia contraste com a cor do time deles, azul. Brittany tinha um olhar selvagem e um sorriso maníaco nos lábios, algo que sempre acontecia antes de um Capture. Quinn sempre agradeceu pelo chalé de Dionísio sempre ter mantido uma relação muito boa com Percy, pois ela não teria coragem de enfrentar Brittany em uma batalha.

Ela olhou ao redor, prestando atenção em seu time. Percy falava com Leo animadamente. O garoto de Hefesto usava um capacete com a forma de uma cabeça de dragão e sua armadura era à prova de fogo, fato que ele contara para Quinn alegremente no dia anterior. Os quatro participantes de Hipnos dormiam a um canto, sem ao menos se dar o trabalho de colocar suas armaduras. Clarisse, a conselheira do chalé de Ares, incentivava seus irmãos a brandirem suas armas, cantando hinos em honra ao time azul. Os outros permaneciam calmos e conversando uns com os outros tranquilamente.

Do outro lado do pavilhão, ela podia ver Rachel conversando com Jesse, Jason e Piper seriamente. Rachel tinha um arco de quase do seu tamanho nas costas, junto com uma aljava igualmente grande. Ela também estava com sua adaga que tanto intrigara Quinn dois dias antes presa em sua cintura.

Jesse explicava algo a Rachel, fazendo passos de sapateado num de seus muitos números musicais. Piper balançava a cabeça negativamente enquanto Jason olhava ao redor. Quando os olhos dele e os de Quinn se encontraram, ele rapidamente mandou Jesse parar de dançar. Quinn desviou o olhar do grupo ao mesmo tempo em que Quíron entrou no pavilhão e anunciou:

— Campistas! Hoje nós temos como líderes de cada time o chalé de Apolo e Poseidon. — Houve palmas de cada um dos times aos seus respectivos líderes. Quinn sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho quando Santana abraçou de lado, animada. — Vocês sabem as regras. O riacho é o limite e a floresta inteira está valendo. A bandeira deve estar à vista e nada além de dois guardas devem vigiá-la. Todos os itens mágicos estão valendo. Nada de ferir gravemente seu oponente. Eu servirei como médico e juiz no campo de batalha.

“Para aqueles que visam os Jogos Helênicos desse verão, esse é o último teste antes das seletivas na semana que vem. Boa sorte aos dois times e agora vocês têm minha permissão para seguir ao bosque.”

Ambos os times ergueram suas armas e as brandiram no ar, gritando em agitação. Brittany sacudiu Quinn, tentando animá-la, mas tudo o que ela fez foi uma expressão desolada.

— NÓS VAMOS GANHAR, FABRAY! — Santana gritou em seu ouvido e Quinn riu. Como aquela garota era insuportável.

Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, focando em ganhar de Rachel e na festa da vitoria que o chalé de Ares iria dar assim que o jogo terminasse, ela brandiu a espada para Percy, um pouco a frente delas com Annabeth. O irmão sorriu para ela e Quinn sentiu-se mais confiante.

Era hora de derrotar Rachel Berry.

 

* * *

 

— É hora de vencer Quinn Fabray pela segunda vez! — Jesse exclamou quando ele e Rachel já estavam dentro do bosque e prontos para assumirem as posições que tinham na estratégia de Will.

— Primeira vez — corrigiu Rachel automaticamente. — Foi um empate a luta de quarta.

Jesse bufou e ignorou a resposta dela completamente, o que fez Rachel se sentir mais culpada. A luta com Quinn tinha se transformado no acontecimento da primeira semana daquele verão. Como uma simples campista de Apolo tinha vencido a grandiosa irmã de Percy Jackson? Os rumores, que tinham começado com Jesse, indicavam que elas tinham feito uma luta histórica que incluía fatos inventados pelo garoto, como Quinn ter feito surgir quatro litros de água em cima de Rachel enquanto esta fazia a outra cantar rimas de músicas em búlgaro.

Não havia um campista dos chalés que não sabia da luta e que não tinha vindo até ela dando-lhe os parabéns, incluindo Percy, lendário irmão de Quinn. Ele conversara com Rachel na tarde seguinte à luta para perguntar o que tinha acontecido.

Rachel queria explicar para ele o que sentira quando estava lutando com Quinn, mas a verdade era que não sabia. Não tinha ideia de como conseguira se defender dos movimentos de Quinn e atacá-la na mesma intensidade. Rachel só pensara em algumas rimas sobre revidar ataques e simplesmente lhe ocorrera como se portar na luta.

Ela tinha falado com Jesse, Marley e Will sobre isso, mas nenhum deles tinha ouvido falar de poesias que davam poder. E se nem eles, que eram filhos de Apolo e estavam no acampamento a mais tempo, conheciam algo sobre isso tudo, como havia de saber explicar para todo mundo o que estava acontecendo?

— Lembre-se da nossa estratégia — Jesse disse quando o apito de Quíron ecoou pelo bosque e deu início ao jogo. — Assim que tirar uma das flechas da aljava...

— Ela vai virar uma cópia da bandeira original e nós vamos sair correndo para distraí-los — Rachel completou, cansada. Will e Jesse tinham discutido isso com ela milhões de vezes durante o dia.

— E, enquanto isso, você pode pensar em uma rima que pode nos fazer ganhar — disse Jesse com um sorriso maroto. Rachel bateu em seu ombro com raiva. — Ei! Pode funcionar de novo.

— Vamos focar no jogo, ok? E ficar em silêncio. — Ela murmurou uma praga em grego, sem se preocupar se o irmão a ouviria ou não. Will estava certo, Jesse era entusiasmado demais de vez em quando.

Eles ficaram calados, escutando os barulhos que ecoavam pelo bosque. Rachel podia ouvir lutas vindas de todos os lados. Eram espadas se raspando, gritos de dor e tropeços entrando em seus ouvidos. Uma semana antes, ela teria escutado tudo com horror, mas agora aquela algazarra toda só lhe deixava mais ansiosa. Como ela queria entrar logo em ação...

Jesse batia os pés no chão, recriando o ritmo de  _Anything Goes_ , de um musical que Rachel não via em muito tempo. Ela apurou os ouvidos e procurou escutar mais atentamente o alvoroço que acontecia dentro do bosque. As batidas do pé de Jesse se uniam aos barulhos que aconteciam em volta de Rachel. Ela conseguiu tirar uma melodia de tudo que ocorria e a murmurou sutilmente.

— Rachel Barbra Berry — Jesse a chamou com um olhar desconfiado. — Você planejou um número musical sem me contar?

Rachel balançou a cabeça, quase rindo do irmão. A melodia que estava ouvindo não tinha nada relacionado com nenhum dos musicais que já vira — e Rachel já tinha visto quase todos eles. Era algo completamente novo, que tinha sido criado  _só_  para ela. Não podia dividi-la com ninguém.

— Tudo bem, Rach? — perguntou Jesse, de modo mais acanhado agora. Os dois tinham passado pelo menos dez minutos sem se falarem enquanto ela apreciava a melodia e murmurava palavras em grego sem nexo.

— Will está vindo — falou Rachel quase que num sussurro, olhando para frente com determinação.

Jesse franziu a testa para a irmã, mas não teve tempo para discutir: Will entrava na clareira em que os dois estavam, segurando a bandeira do time azul e sendo perseguido por pelo que parecia ser metade do outro time.

— Rachel, pegue! — Will gritou, jogando a bandeira para ela, que sentiu seus sentidos expandirem e agarrou o objeto em pleno ar.

Rachel rapidamente jogou uma flecha para Will, que já a pegou enquanto virava uma cópia exata da bandeira e seguiu na direção oposta à qual entrara. Parte dos campistas do outro time seguiu Will, porém cinco tinham ficado para trás e olhavam de Jesse para Rachel ameaçadoramente.

O irmão de Rachel deu um grito de guerra ridículo, tirou uma flecha da aljava e apontou para um ponto acima dos oponentes. Ele atirou em um galho fino, que se partiu em cima da cabeça de um garoto que Rachel reconheceu ser David Foster. Ele caiu, parecendo confuso, mas vivo.

— Rachel! — Jesse exclamou, já saindo da clareira. — Saia daqui, agora!

Os outros campistas seguiram Jesse. Ele tinha uma flecha-bandeira nas mãos e chamava a atenção dos oponentes. Rachel observou o grupinho sair da clareira, deixando-a sozinha com David. Ela piscou, percebendo que nenhum dos garotos tinha notado a troca entre ela e Will. Rachel girou os calcanhares, lançando um último olhar de pena a David, e correu em direção ao riacho — ou pelo menos aonde ela esperava que fosse.

Se ela se perdesse no meio do bosque, estava tudo perdido. Ela não sabia se a bandeira vermelha continuava a salvo do outro time, Rachel não sabia se ela encontraria com algo ou alguém do time azul no caminho. Tudo o que ela tinha era a melodia que surgia do alvoroço, agora mais poderosa à medida que corria. Ela não podia deixar o medo dominá-la. Tinha que vencer o jogo.

_À esquerda você deve virar_

_E o que procuras com tanta fé irá encontrar_

Rachel não percebeu que agora a melodia se transformara numa música cantada, e não deu atenção a isso. Ela pegou à esquerda de uma árvore com um tronco gigante e abriu um sorriso ao ver o riacho ao longe.  _Só mais um pouco_ , ela pensou eufórica.

Algo, ou melhor, alguém se chocou contra ela e Rachel caiu de costas. Ela continuava segurando a bandeira firmemente e abriu os olhos para dar de cara com Quinn Fabray por cima dela com um olhar perigoso.

— Me dá a bandeira, Rachel — Quinn pediu o mais calmo que conseguiu.

Ela bateu o cabo da bandeira na perna de Quinn, irritada. A garota urrou de dor e caiu para o outro lado, deixando Rachel livre, que agilmente se levantou e tentou correr para o mais longe possível de Quinn. Mas Rachel não foi rápida o suficiente para fugir da mão da garota, que agarrou seu tornozelo com firmeza.

— Berry — chamou Quinn, segurando a perna de Rachel o mais forte que conseguia. — Me dá a bandeira, nosso time já deve estar a caminho. Nós vamos ganhar. Entregue-a logo.

— Não — Rachel retrucou, soltando-se do aperto da garota batendo nela outra vez com o cabo da bandeira. Quinn gritou um xingamento em fúria. — Nós vamos ganhar esse jogo.

Ela pôs-se a correr o mais rápido que conseguia, aproximando do riacho a cada segundo. Não sabia se Quinn estava seguindo seus passos, mas ela não se importava. Ela iria levar a bandeira até o outro lado do riacho, por Jesse, Will, Marley e todos seus irmãos e os outros chalés que estavam com seu time nessa.

Percy apareceu do outro lado do riacho carregando a bandeira vermelha e Rachel sentiu a cor esvair de seu rosto. As lutas que aconteciam ao seu redor se transformavam de novo em uma harmonia acelerada que fazia o coração dela ir à loucura. Tudo pareceu enriquecer em cores e sons — tudo isso fez Rachel se sentir  _viva_ , como nunca tinha se sentido antes.

No segundo seguinte, Jason estava ao seu lado duelando com um garoto que tinha um capacete com plumas azuis. Ela se desviou de uma flecha, que não tinha nenhuma ideia de onde tinha vindo, e pisou no riacho. Rachel notou que o irmão de Quinn ainda estava longe da água e comemorou internamente.

Pequenas correntes de água tentaram prendê-la na margem do riacho e empurrá-la para fora da água. Rachel olhou para trás e viu Quinn com os braços erguidos e a expressão concentrada. Ela soltou um suspiro de raiva. Estava tão perto... Olhou para os lados, procurando alguém de seu time livre, porém todos estavam lutando. Se Percy entrasse na água, ela não teria nenhuma chance.

Quanto mais precisava se concentrar numa saída, mais a melodia rápida de antes enchia seus ouvidos. O mundo parou por um segundo enquanto Rachel tentava entender o que a letra daquela música estranha significava. Por que isso acontecia com ela nas horas mais perigosas?

_Um redemoinho de água irá nascer_

_Assim que abanar a mão para quem atrapalha você_

Rachel fez um aceno displicente para Quinn e as correntes que a prendia sumiram. Ela aproveitou os segundos de liberdade e avançou velozmente para a divisa do riacho. Rachel ultrapassou a linha divisória invisível dos times assim que Percy dava os primeiros passos para dentro da água.

Por cinco segundos inteiros, nenhum dos campistas de ambos os times se mexeu. Rachel permaneceu em pé, segurando a bandeira, e ofegante. Logo que o apito de Quíron se fez ouvir, anunciando o término do jogo, quem estava com o capacete de plumas vermelhas gritaram vivas e se abraçaram.

— Vitória do time vermelho! — gritou Quíron desnecessariamente.

Rachel de repente se viu levantada por quatro mãos. Ela olhou para baixo e encontrou Will e Jesse segurando-a, levando a garota para o lado vencedor do bosque. Quando a colocaram no chão novamente, ela cumprimentou os outros campistas dos chalés vencedores e foi abraçada tantas vezes que se sentiu tonta. Piper McLean, conselheira do chalé de Afrodite, deu-lhe dois beijos molhados na bochecha. Jason olhava para ela orgulhosamente.

— Rachel Berry!

Seu nome calou a boca dos campistas vencedores. Rachel olhou para trás e encontrou uma Quinn furiosa caminhando em sua direção. Engoliu em seco, se soltando de Marley. Quinn estava seca, mas seu cabelo estava horrível, todo arrepiado e cheio de gravetos, quase como...

Rachel lembrou-se dos versos da sua música animada que ouvira em sua mente segundos antes de vencer o jogo.

Ops.

— As únicas pessoas aqui que conseguem criar um redemoinho somos eu e Percy — disse Quinn em tom perigoso, avançando para Rachel colericamente. — Meu irmão não faria isso comigo. Foi você?

Rachel tentou raciocinar rápido. Ninguém acreditaria que tinha sido ela que jogara aquele redemoinho para Quinn — da mesma forma que ninguém iria acreditar que uma filha de Apolo era tão boa em esgrima quanto ela fora na luta com Quinn dois dias antes. E, no entanto, quando ela informara que tinha sido o poder da música que a fizera ter aquelas habilidades inimagináveis, nenhum dos seus irmãos tinha sido compreensíveis. Rachel não tinha ideia do que acontecia com a sua mente quando estava em uma situação de perigo, mas revelar isso no meio do bosque, com o acampamento inteiro observando-a, parecia meio estúpido.

Então, ela decidiu fazer o que sabia fazer de melhor: atuar.

— Mas é claro que não! — retrucou Rachel, assumindo um semblante que beirava ao desprezo. Quinn estava próxima dela com uma expressão irritada. — Se você não sabe como controlar seus elementos, não coloque a culpa em mim!

Os campistas do time vermelho, e alguns do time azul, fizeram um “ooh” em uníssono. O rosto de Quinn ficou vermelho de raiva, enquanto Rachel abriu um sorriso triunfante. Já era de dar uma resposta às provocações de Quinn — não que ela se sentisse orgulhosa por isso. Se Quinn não quisesse sua amizade, ela iria conhecer uma Rachel Berry que só seus maiores concorrentes sabiam da sua existência.

Quinn respirou fundo e olhou para Rachel como se ela fosse mais um dos gravetos que estava preso em seu cabelo.

— Eu  _sei_  controlar a água, muito bem, obrigada — disse. Sua voz tremia. — Não preciso que você diga o que eu sei ou não fazer, entendeu?

— Entendi! — exclamou Rachel com excessiva brutalidade.

— Ótimo!

— Ótimo!

Quinn virou-se dramaticamente, deixando que seu cabelo sujo batesse no rosto de Rachel. Atrás da irmã, Jesse soltou uma exclamação surpresa e avançou para a garota, sendo impedido por Marley. Rachel piscou, observando Quinn ir embora com suas amigas do chalé de Ares e Dionísio, Annabeth e seu irmão. Ele lançou um olhar divertido à Rachel, como se tivesse passado pela mesma briga antes.

— É hora de voltarmos para a área dos chalés — disse Quíron, que ficara de guarda, observando as duas discutir sem se intrometer. Pelo jeito ele já tinha visto muito daquilo no acampamento, pensou Rachel. — Eu aposto que o chalé que liderou o time vencedor tem várias músicas para a comemoração!

Os irmãos de Rachel concordaram e soltaram mais gritos animados. Ela, por outro lado, sentiu-se repentinamente cansada. Jesse e Marley caminhavam ao seu lado em silêncio, embora ela sentisse que eles estavam loucos para perguntar o que tinha acontecido de verdade no riacho com Quinn.

Rachel estava cansada demais para tentar explicar. Não havia nenhuma canção em sua cabeça, tudo estava muito silencioso. Alegando que precisava de um tempo para se recuperar antes de comemorar alguma coisa, ela deixou que os irmãos seguissem para o anfiteatro sem ela. Rachel foi para seu chalé e deitou em sua cama, observando a adaga que a escolhera.

— Estrela... — ela murmurou sonolenta.

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que o seu primeiro instinto fora pegar uma adaga e não um arco? Por que era a única filha de Apolo que criava poesias enquanto batalhava? Que  _poderes_  estranhos esses versos tinham? Ela se metera em uma confusão das grandes.

— Pai, olá? — Rachel fixou o olhar na lâmina da adaga, sentindo-se uma boba. Ela nunca fora muito de rezar, mas se isso a fizesse ter as respostas que procurava, valia a pena tentar. — Então... Eu só queria saber uma coisa: por que eu? Sei lá, você poderia me mandar uma mensagem ou algo do tipo. E-eu... É... Acho que é só isso.

Cansada demais para esperar uma resposta, ou que Apolo aparecesse ali no chalé, Rachel apertou a adaga contra sua mão e fechou os olhos, dormindo quase que instantaneamente.


	5. Seleção

— Aquela garota está me dando nos nervos! — exclamou Quinn irritada, andando em círculos pelo chalé de Poseidon.

Santana murmurou “Amém!” enquanto Brittany deu um soco em seu ombro, chamando-lhe a atenção. O Capture a Bandeira terminara quase duas horas antes, mas Quinn continuava reclamando da vitória do time vermelho. Ela estava andando pela cabine nervosamente desde que entrara nela, parando só para encarar com irritação os que acompanhavam seu discurso acalorado.

Percy dormira meia hora antes no colo de Annabeth, que observava a irmã do namorado com um interesse divertido. Quinn não se importava, para falar a verdade. Ela queria apenas jogar para fora tudo o que não gostava sobre a primeira semana no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, e Rachel era o tema principal do seu relatório.

Quinn nunca odiara ninguém no acampamento antes. É claro que ela não gostava quando uma garota ficava no seu pé por muito tempo, mas não criava uma antipatia por ela. Com Rachel, porém, a história era diferente. Rachel Berry a irritara profundamente — e pensar que tinha se sentido atraída por ela quando a viu pela primeira vez deixava Quinn enjoada.

— Eu falava a mesma coisa sobre Percy quando ele chegou aqui — disse Annabeth, olhando para o namorado de forma carinhosa. Percy soltou um sonoro ronco e a namorada apenas suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

Santana e Brittany riram.

— Eu me lembro de Quinn ter falado que gostava de alguém novo — falou Brittany. Quinn parou de andar e fitou a amiga com raiva. — Se era Rachel, por que você está zangada com ela agora?

— Não é nada, Britt — respondeu Quinn, sentindo-se cansada de repente. Ela sentou-se no chão do chalé, uma vez que Santana e Brittany estavam no seu beliche e Percy e Annabeth estavam na cama de baixo. — Rachel é só... melhor que eu em tudo, aparentemente. Todos confiaram em mim, Leo inclusive largou da parceria que o chalé dele com Apolo a fim de se juntar a nós. Levei um time inteiro para a derrota, e de brinde virei a piada do acampamento.

Quinn apontou para o cabelo bagunçado, que se recusara a pentear após o desastre que Rachel causara. Brittany lançou à ela um olhar de pena. Quinn se sentiu enfurecida de novo, mas desta vez consigo mesma. Não merecia a pena de Brittany, e mesmo assim não conseguia parar de se sentir mal pela derrota do time azul.

— Não fale assim, Quinn — consolou Annabeth, sorrindo complacente. — Você fez um ótimo trabalho. Às vezes essas coisas não dão certo.

— É, mas se a Berry continuar vencendo você em tudo, é capaz de o chalé dela a escolher para os Jogos — disse Santana. Quinn sabia que a amiga queria deixá-la mais irritada, porém ela percebeu um ponto de verdade no que ouvira.

O grupo escolhido para os Jogos deve estar em harmonia. Os escolhidos deveriam se conectar e saber trabalhar em equipe perfeitamente, tanto os que ficariam na defesa quanto os que sairiam para encontrar a bandeira romana. O grupo precisava ser um só, mas Quinn não via isso acontecendo se soubesse que Rachel estaria em algum lugar perto dela, talvez até na mesma equipe de busca.

— Ela precisaria de mais da metade dos votos deles — Annabeth apontou sabiamente.

— Como se ela não fosse conseguir isso — resmungou Percy, assustando as garotas. — Rachel é a única filha de Apolo na história que dominou bem uma espada e ainda por cima derrotou uma filha de Poseidon em seu habitat natural.

Annabeth revirou os olhos, batendo na cabeça do namorado por ele ser tão insensível. Quinn olhou para o irmão, desesperada. Ela se deixou deitar no chão da cabine e suspirou pesadamente. Santana, Brittany e ela planejavam ir aos Jogos desde sua primeira edição. Por mais que Rachel fosse uma lembrança constante das suas fragilidades, não deixaria de se inscrever e participar se fosse escolhida.

— Falando nos Jogos... — Annabeth expulsou Percy de seu colo e cutucou o pé de Quinn, chamando sua atenção — Você vai participar?

— Sim — responderam Quinn, Brittany e Santana em uníssono.

— Não! — exclamou Percy cinco segundos depois. — Quinn, você tem...

— Dezesseis anos, eu sei — completou a garota, voltando a ficar sentada e fitando o irmão seriamente. — Nós vamos ajudar o Acampamento Meio-Sangue a ganhar, Percy, e lamento dizer, mas não há nada que você faça que vá impedir a gente de competir.

Percy cruzou os braços e fez uma careta emburrada. Os seus olhos verdes gritavam “Traição!”, mas Quinn não deu à mínima. Ela estava decidida, embora tenha procurado o olhar das amigas no beliche. Brittany sorriu brilhantemente, mas Santana apenas sacudiu os ombros, fingindo não se importar.

— Vai ser difícil não deixar a Quinn ir, é só o que eu digo — Santana falou por fim. Percy fechou a cara ainda mais. — Ela é tão persistente quanto você.

Annabeth riu audivelmente e concordou com a cabeça.

— Isso é verdade — disse. Quinn sentiu-se lisonjeada. Annabeth não era de concordar com Santana. — Percy, sua irmã está apta a participar dos Jogos. E acho que nós também estamos. Talvez devêssemos nos inscrever.

Percy abriu a boca, surpreso. Sua expressão se suavizou, mesmo que seus olhos permanecessem indignados. Quinn sabia que o irmão sentia falta de lutar contra monstros ao lado de Annabeth — os dois “aposentaram” após saírem do Tártaro. Com Annabeth levantando a possibilidade de eles voltarem ao trabalho, seria meio hipócrita se Percy negasse a participação de Quinn nos Jogos.

— Isso é bem legal! — exclamou Brittany, que não sabia muita coisa sobre o passado de Percy e Annabeth. — Nós podemos formar uma equipe!

— Uma equipe ofensiva, claro — complementou Santana, assumindo um tom profissional. — Eu não vou ficar esperando os romanos atacarem.

Elas entraram em uma discussão tranquila sobre o assunto. Quinn fitou Percy com um olhar calmo, perguntando silenciosamente se seria possível eles cinco formarem uma equipe para os Jogos, isso se todos fossem selecionados. O irmão apenas deu de ombros, e Annabeth deu-lhe uma cotovelada nas costas.

— Nós vamos, sim — ela sussurrou, abrindo um sorriso à Quinn. — Não se preocupe.

Quinn olhou para a garota agradecidamente.

* * *

Quíron rodeava Rachel em sua cadeira de rodas, observando-a atentamente. Rachel sentia seu rosto ficando cada vez mais vermelho de vergonha por causa da atenção que recebia do centauro. Não que não gostasse de chamar a atenção, mas o mistério que rondava sua vinda à Casa Grande uma hora antes do café da manhã a deixava meio embaraçada.

— Você não me parece diferente — disse Quíron por fim. — Apesar de eu nunca ter ouvido falar dessa habilidade, nada disso está mudando você por fora.

Era sábado, poucas horas depois de o time vermelho ter ganhado o jogo do Capture a Bandeira. Rachel tinha acordado antes de seu despertador tocar a fim de falar com Quíron o mais rápido possível. Entender o que acontecia com o seu corpo durante uma batalha era bem mais importante que uma boa noite de sono, mesmo que Rachel nem pudesse dizer que tinha tido isso, por conta dos pesadelos que tivera na noite anterior.

— Talvez seja uma bênção de Apolo — sugeriu o centauro, parando em frente a Rachel e a olhando bondosamente. — Considere-se sortuda, porque não são muitos os campistas abençoados. Isso acontece bem mais no Acampamento Júpiter.

Ela se permitiu um urro de frustração. Se pelo menos pudesse falar com o pai para entender o que estava acontecendo... Uma bênção de seu próprio pai e não podia sequer perguntar a ele o que significava. Ser filha de um deus grego continuava sendo algo tão confuso quanto parecia uma semana antes.

— Na noite passada... No dia da minha aula de esgrima com Percy e sua irmã... — Rachel começou a falar, imaginando que seria melhor se o centauro soubesse da verdade — eu usei esses poderes, só não sei como. O verso e o ritmo da música simplesmente me veio à cabeça e... eu consegui derrotar Quinn.

“Tudo bem, da primeira vez foi um empate, mas Jesse anda falando tanto por aí que ganhei que estou começando a acreditar nisso. Mas ontem à noite, eu joguei um furacão em cima dela! Não estou dizendo que ela não mereceu o que levou, por ter sido um amor ao me mostrar o acampamento e depois me tratar como um verme só por que nós _empatamos_  numa luta boba. O que quero saber é  _como_  eu fiz isso acontecer, para que eu possa treinar e...”

Ela estava fazendo de novo. Quando ficava nervosa demais, Rachel falava rápido demais, misturando informações inúteis com o que ela queria realmente dizer. Na maioria das vezes, as pessoas simplesmente a ignoravam, mas Quíron permaneceu ali na sua frente, e interrompeu suavemente:

— Jogar mais tornados em cima da Srta. Fabray?

Rachel corou de leve e fechou a boca. Talvez Quinn merecesse o ataque, se não fosse tão idiota e orgulhosa achando que iria ganhar de Rachel só por que era filha do deus dos mares e irmã de um dos semideuses mais poderosos do acampamento. Se ela fosse um pouco mais legal, como tinha sido no primeiro dia de Rachel ali, e parasse de pensar só em si mesma, talvez as duas pudessem aprender juntas e se tornarem boas amigas.

— Bem, não necessariamente — Rachel respondeu dando de ombros. — Meus irmãos estão me considerando para os Jogos e treinar minhas habilidades até a próxima quarta exaustivamente parece uma boa. Como ensaiar para um callback que você só descobre um dia antes. — Ela suspirou. Tinha que parar de mudar de assunto tão rapidamente. — E, para treinar minhas habilidades, tenho que  _saber_  o que estou fazendo.

Quíron assentiu, movendo sua cadeira de rodas até uma das prateleiras do cômodo. Da primeira estante, ele tirou um livro grosso e antigo e o entregou a Rachel. A garota pegou o livro pesado e fitou o centauro sem entender.

— Você toma aulas de grego com o Michael, certo? — Rachel concordou, ainda confusa. O que Quíron estava planejando? — Peça a ele para ajudar você a ler este livro. É um grande clássico sobre as bênçãos dos deuses, escrito por um oráculo do século XIV. Edição única, tome cuidado.

Rachel se levantou, sentindo-se mais confusa do que quando entrara na Casa Grande. Sabia que Quíron queria facilitar as coisas, mas também tinha a impressão de que o centauro sabia sobre aqueles poderes tanto quanto ela. Um livro com mais de setecentos anos não era o tipo de resposta que Rachel queria. Mesmo assim, ela disse:

— Obrigada, Quíron.

— Vou continuar pesquisando aqui — ele falou com um olhar paternal. — Se eu descobrir algo, digo a você imediatamente.

Enquanto saía da Casa Grande, entendeu por que os campistas gostavam tanto de Quíron. Aonde Apolo ou qualquer outro deus tinha falhado com a sua presença, Quíron estava sempre lá por eles.

* * *

— Vamos, Quinn — incentivou Marley. — É fácil, sabia?

Quinn bufou. Não era  _fácil_  como Marley dizia. Ela olhou para Percy, que parecia tranquilo e ria com Jesse, seu instrutor de arco e flecha aos sábados. A aula era ao ar livre, e a segunda coisa que ela menos gostava no acampamento: Quinn não sabia como manusear um arco propriamente e o sol quente de verão queimava sua cabeleira loira. Agora, havia outro motivo para evitar as aulas: Rachel.

Por sua sorte, Rachel não parecia se importar que Quinn estivesse ali, e as duas se ignoravam como se nada das coisas da noite anterior tivesse acontecido. Quinn achava que isso era melhor. O arco e flecha não eram considerados um esporte competitivo; e ela agradecia internamente por isso — os filhos de Apolo ganhavam sempre qualquer coisa relacionada a ele.

Quinn respirou fundo e fez a mira. O alvo estava a pelo menos dez metros de distância; o sol estava tão forte que ela se arrependeu de não ter trazido seus óculos de sol. Ela tentou não se distrair com as risadas e as conversas ao redor e focou na bolinha vermelha no meio do alvo. Marley ficou em silêncio, fitando-a atentamente. Ela puxou a flecha e atirou.

A flecha fez um arco enquanto atravessava o ar na direção do alvo. Quinn desceu o braço que segurava o arco e sorriu quando a flecha acertou o alvo a poucos centímetros do centro. Aquela fora sua melhor tentativa da manhã. Ela procurou Percy e o viu acenar animadamente.

— Isso foi muito bom, Quinn — elogiou Marley, abrindo um sorriso. — Talvez possa carregar um arco no próximo Capture.

Ela sabia que a garota não falara aquilo por mal ou para contar vantagem da vitória da noite anterior, mas ainda assim fechou a cara. Marley percebeu um segundo mais tarde o que dissera e lançou um olhar culpado à Quinn. Mesmo assim, Quinn deu de ombros e fingiu não se importar.

— Sua vez agora — disse a Marley, oferecendo o arco. Tinha que manter a mente longe da derrota, mesmo que isso significasse assumir que era terrível em algo.

— Aposto que consigo atravessar sua flecha — falou Marley em um tom convincente, obviamente querendo animar Quinn.

Ela olhou para Marley com descrença. Os filhos de Apolo eram bons com o arco, isso era fato, mas a proposta da garota (de apenas treze anos, tinha que lembrar a si mesma) acontecia apenas nos filmes. Quinn vira muitas coisas nos últimos anos, e ver alguém perpassar uma flecha com outra parecia mais raro de acontecer do que um monstro invadir o acampamento naquele momento.

— Duvido.

Marley abriu um sorriso maroto.

— Cinco dracmas — apostou.

— Feito.

Marley deu uma risada vitoriosa ao preparar o arco. Quinn soltou um suspirou derrotado, sabendo que perderia cinco moedas em poucos minutos. Ela se afastou de Marley e a deixou se concentrar no alvo. Contou dez segundos antes que a garota por fim atirasse.

Ela deu um passo para trás ao ver a flecha fazer a mesma trajetória que a sua minutos antes e atravessá-la perfeitamente ao meio. Marley deu um grito de felicidade que fez os campistas treinando ao lado delas se sobressaltarem. Ela abraçou Quinn rapidamente, embora a outra não tivesse tido tempo de abraçá-la de volta.

— Essa foi a primeira vez que tentei isso e ainda ganhei cinco dracmas! — exclamou Marley, que aparentemente não notara o comportamento vergonhoso de Quinn. — Nós faremos duplas em todas as aulas a partir de agora, Fabray.

Quinn não resistiu e riu. Ela nunca fora muito próxima de Marley (em parte por que Jesse a protegia incondicionalmente de tudo no acampamento), mas depois daquele momento se viu criando uma grande amizade com a garota. Principalmente quando viu Rachel as observando com os olhos estreitos.

— Não pense que vou deixar você tirar dinheiro de mim assim tão fácil, Marley Rose — retrucou Quinn, pegando o arco da mão da garota novamente. — Até o fim do verão, vou conseguir fazer o mesmo que você.

Ela tentou bancar a malvada com um semblante de Rainha Má, vingativa, mas acabou parecendo Percy quando comia muito bolo azul. Marley riu, porém permitiu que Quinn lançasse mais uma flecha, e, como presumira, foi cair bem longe do alvo.

* * *

Ela não iria se importar com Quinn Fabray.

Rachel repetiu essas palavras durante todo o sábado. No treinamento de arco e flecha com seus irmãos, Percy e Quinn, ela tentou ao máximo ignorar a presença da garota. Na maior parte do tempo, teve sucesso, uma vez que Quinn também não parecia se importar com ela ali. Entretanto, depois que ela a vira abraçar Marley e os gritos de animação das duas ecoar pela clareira, escutou uma melodia forte retumbar em seus ouvidos, pedindo para que Rachel amaldiçoasse Quinn e a fizesse errar o alvo pelo resto da aula.

Mesmo assim, Quinn Fabray parecia  _feliz_  ao término da atividade, o que Rachel achou completamente estranho. Quinn não era do tipo que gostava de perder, mas seu sorriso enorme ao sair acompanhada do irmão deixou Rachel desconcertada. Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando espantar o pensamento e focar no que realmente importava: Will escolheria quem iria para a seleção dos Jogos em poucos minutos.

Ela deu pulinhos para tentar se livrar do nervosismo. Se ela ganhasse os votos de metade dos campistas do chalé, poderia se inscrever para os Jogos. E se fosse escolhida para os Jogos, na próxima quarta-feira ela estaria a caminho da costa oeste dos Estados Unidos procurando um acampamento que sequer sabia onde era.

Rachel abriu um sorriso, por isso era  _muito legal_.

— Atenção, pessoal! — chamou Will, reunindo os irmãos ao lado do alvo que Marley e Quinn tinham usado. A flecha atravessada por outra continuava lá. — Como vocês sabem, amanhã é o dia em que Quíron sorteará os participantes dos Jogos Helênicos. Quem foi na edição passada não poderá participar; a regra também vale para quem tem menos de duas contas nos colares. Candidatos?

Jesse levantou a mão pomposamente. Kimberly, ao lado dele, revirou os olhos. Rachel respirou fundo e também ergueu a mão, decidida. Will arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Marley sorriu aos irmãos, e também melhores amigos, e se juntou a eles. Passados alguns minutos, aonde ninguém mais se candidatou, Will suspirou e disse:

— Talvez vocês estejam assustados por causa do evento do ano passado. — Ela não sabia o que o irmão queria dizer, mas presumiu que falasse das três mortes que Jesse comentara na fogueira do seu primeiro dia. — Jesse e Marley estão dentro, mas Rachel precisa da nossa aprovação. Vocês acham que ela está apta a participar dos Jogos?

A maioria dos irmãos de Rachel se manifestou, inclusive Will. Rachel sorriu agradecidamente e recebeu tapinhas nas costas de Jesse. Ela podia entrar nos Jogos, podia honrar ainda mais o chalé de Apolo e, quem sabe, chamar a atenção do pai para finalmente esclarecer suas dúvidas.

— Jesse, Marley e Rachel, vocês são nossos candidatos para amanhã — Will declarou. Seus irmãos bateram palmas, mais entusiasmados por estarem livre dos Jogos do pelos três. — Declaro esta reunião terminada. Nós temos um tempo livre agora, mas vejo vocês no jantar.

O grupo se dispersou, ficando apenas Jesse, Marley e Rachel na clareira.

— Vamos montar uma equipe defensiva — disse Jesse imediatamente, abraçando as duas irmãs de lado. — Precisamos de mais duas pessoas, é claro, mas podemos resolver isso depois de amanhã.

Rachel queria argumentar que eles sequer tinham sido escolhidos ainda e que uma ação mais defensiva era exatamente o  _contrário_  do que ela queria, mas Jesse parecia muito animado com as estratégias que começara a planejar para se importar com as opiniões dos outros. Ela deixou que ele e Marley discutissem, pensando no que faria para se preparar para o evento.

Ela precisava treinar suas habilidades, precisava entender seus poderes, ler o livro que Quíron lhe passara e, principalmente, precisava praticar com sua adaga. A arma estava presa à sua cintura, entretanto era usada tanto quanto em seu primeiro dia. A cada dia que passava, Rachel pensava mais e mais que, ao escolher a adaga, ela estava sendo apenas egoísta e querendo chamar atenção.

Esperava ter uma oportunidade de usá-la nos Jogos, assim como ela vira Piper usando uma no Capture da noite anterior. Imaginar a si mesma usando uma adaga contra um monstro enquanto controlava-o com os poderes poéticos ainda era meio bizarro, mas não era mais uma imagem repulsiva. Ela  _desejava_  tornar isso realidade.

Jesse apertou seu ombro. Os dois continuavam conversando enquanto caminhavam pelo acampamento, mas Rachel não prestava atenção no que eles falavam. Ocorrera-lhe uma ideia não muito agradável: e se ela não passasse na seleção? E se Quíron decidisse que ela era jovem ou inexperiente demais para os Jogos? Sempre teria o próximo ano, Rachel pensou subitamente deprimida.

Entretanto, por alguma razão, Rachel sabia que não perderia essa edição dos Jogos. Era dessa que deveria participar, ou senão perderia muito.

* * *

Quinn se acomodou entre Santana e Marley, que tinha milagrosamente se afastado de Jesse e Rachel. Depois de um domingo cansativo onde treinara esgrima com sua suposta equipe para os Jogos por horas, Quinn podia desfrutar de alguns minutos de folga na fogueira.

Quíron já estava dando voltas pelo anfiteatro, conversando com alguns campistas. Percy e Jason eram dois deles. Aparentemente, eles eram capitães honorários de cada acampamento e dariam início aos Jogos junto de Reyna em uma transmissão ao vivo pela TV Hefesto — o que Quinn achava um avanço e tanto considerando o quanto os deuses preferiam evitar ver o que seus filhos estavam fazendo.

— Cara, eu espero que a gente esteja nessa lista ou senão eu vou chutar o traseiro peludo daquele centauro — murmurou Santana, com os braços em volta da namorada.

Brittany assentiu seriamente.

— Quer dizer, estamos querendo participar desde a primeira edição, mas por conta do seu irmão, Quinn, nós decidimos esperar até você ter a permissão dele.

Quinn sentiu sua admiração pelas amigas crescer em seu íntimo. Elas poderiam ter se inscrito no ano anterior, mas optaram por esperar por ela. Por que essa era a única forma de aventura que as três juntas teriam desde que foram de Ohio para New York com Artie quase quatro anos antes. E elas ainda formariam uma equipe com Percy e Annabeth. Sua semana tinha começado ruim, sim, mas o resto do verão com certeza seria um dos melhores da sua vida.

— Será que Quíron escolheria três pessoas do mesmo chalé? — perguntou Marley.

Quinn deu de ombros, olhando de relance para Rachel, que conversava com Piper e Jesse. Leo e Sam estavam ao lado de Piper e também participavam da conversa. Rachel sorria de algo que Leo dissera, provavelmente uma cantada. Quinn abriu um sorriso mínimo ao ver o quanto Rachel estava se adaptando bem ao acampamento, mas fechou a cara ao perceber que deveria  _odiar_  Rachel por ela tê-la feito de ridícula por quase toda a semana anterior. Ela não deveria pensar que Rachel ficava adorável quando sorria ou coisa do tipo.

— Pode ser — Quinn respondeu a Marley. Queria focar na garota ao seu lado uma vez que Santana e Brittany conversavam mais intimamente, e porém não conseguia tirar os olhos de Rachel. — Digo, nós temos vários chalés vazios, então obviamente algum chalé terá mais campistas participando que outros.

A ideia era que seria um campista de cada chalé escolhido para entrar nos Jogos, inteirando vinte participantes, mas todos sabiam que isso era impossível — tantos por causa dos chalés honorários quanto pelos chalés que não enviavam nenhum concorrente. A única saída era selecionar mais gente de outros chalés.

— Queria que Jesse, Rachel e eu fôssemos escolhidos — confidenciou Marley, fazendo Quinn tirar os olhos do grupinho da sua suposta arquiinimiga. — Tínhamos planejado formar uma equipe defensiva e... — os olhos de Marley brilharam — você poderia ir com a gente!

Quinn se sentiu lisonjeada com a proposta, mas não sabia que aguentaria Jesse no seu pé pelo tempo que os Jogos levassem. Além do mais, era provável que fosse desafiar Rachel para um duelo duas horas depois de estarem juntas. Marley era um doce e o fim de semana que passara com ela havia sido ótimo, mas Quinn não conseguiria lidar com seus irmãos.

— Agradeço, Marley, mas... — Antes que Quinn pudesse terminar a frase, Quíron anunciou:

— Campistas! Chegou a hora de saber quem viajará o país à procura da bandeira romana. Nós entraremos em contato com o Acampamento Júpiter em instantes para vermos quem serão seus competidores. Como eles ganharam no ano passado, a vantagem é deles e por isso nós anunciamos primeiro.

Quinn observou Percy e Jason brincando entre si ao lado de Quíron. Ela sentiu um orgulho imenso do irmão. Era a primeira vez que ele apresentava os Jogos (na primeira edição havia sido Piper; na segunda, Annabeth) e não podia estar mais feliz — mesmo que isso possivelmente significasse que Percy não participaria.

Uma névoa enorme pairou ao lado da fogueira, que tinha agora quase dez metros de altura. Ela reconheceu o rosto de Reyna, a pretor do Acampamento Júpiter, em meio ao que parecia ser um gramado enorme — o Campo de Marte, de acordo com Percy — e mais ou menos duzentos adolescentes atrás dela como plano de fundo.

Reyna sempre fazia a seleção naquele lugar. Quinn sabia que ela ainda não confiava plenamente nos semideuses gregos, por isso ela evitava ao máximo mostrar algo relacionado à Nova Roma ou acampamento em si, mesmo que os Sete Grande já tivessem contado a localização e os detalhes para todo mundo. Quinn admirava isso na garota. Ela nunca se deixava abater pela falta de tato dos meninos. Pelo o que Percy e os outros da grande profecia falavam dela, Reyna parecia ser uma bem pessoa interessante nos padrões Quinn Fabray de romance.

— Pode começar, Quíron — falou Reyna determinada.

Quinn ouviu Santana soltar um suspiro apaixonado. Ela e Marley riram quando Brittany bateu no ombro da namorada, enciumada.

— Oi, Reyna — disse Percy naquele jeito bobo dele. Tanto os campistas do Acampamento Meio-Sangue quanto os do Júpiter deram risadas. O som ecoou harmoniosamente por todo o anfiteatro.

— Prontos? — indagou Quíron, batendo os cascos no chão para chamar a atenção de todo mundo. Ouviu-se um sim em uníssono.

O centauro tirou uma bolsa vermelha do nada, literalmente, e a entregou a Jason. Ele explicou brevemente que os nomes, por mais aleatórios que fossem, seriam tirados alfabética pelos sobrenomes. Quinn sentia seu coração batendo cada vez mais forte contra seu peito. Por alguma razão, sua mão encontrou a de Marley e ela a apertou com força.

— O primeiro escolhido é... — Jason enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou um papelzinho minúsculo.

Ele jogou a bolsa para Percy e abriu o papel. Quinn achou que era meio idiota o fato de que a possível maior aventura da sua vida dependesse de um pedaço de papel tão pequeno.

— Rachel Berry! — gritou Jason com um sorriso.

Quinn observou Piper abraçar Rachel, tentando não sorrir. Leo e Sam gritaram emocionados e Finn Hudson, um filho de Hermes, desceu três lances de escada apenas para abraçá-la e dar um beijo molhado em sua bochecha. Ela bateu palmas educadamente, assim como Brittany e, embora Santana estivesse com um bico enorme, ela fazia o mesmo que a namorada. Marley estava em pé e gritava em apoio à irmã. Em nenhum dos eventos, Quinn tinha visto uma recepção tão calorosa a um participante.

— O próximo nome é o de Annabeth Chase! — Percy disse assim que os campistas de acalmaram.

Percy tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto. Dessa vez, Quinn se levantou e bateu palmas animadamente. Annabeth acenou para ela e mandou um beijo para o namorado enquanto recebia cumprimentos de seus irmãos.

Jason e Percy continuaram tirando os nomes, mas a maioria era apenas conhecidos de Quinn, ninguém importante demais para que ela mantivesse a atenção nos nomes por mais de dois minutos. Ela preferia observar o semblante sério e concentrado de Reyna pela névoa-televisão, tentando adivinhar o que estaria atrás daqueles campos enormes e porque Percy desejava mudar para lá um dia. Estava tão absorta que sequer ouviu quando Jason gritou:

— Quinn Fabray!

Marley abraçou-a de lado e beijou sua bochecha. Santana deu um soco no seu ombro e exclamou que aquilo era só o começo, que as três iriam detonar com os romanos. Brittany sorriu para ela, radiante. Quinn, por outro lado, ficou sem reação. Estava esperando desde os primeiros Jogos, e enfim participaria. Era a sua vez de provar, junto com suas melhores amigas, que seus anos de treinamento valeram a pena.

Quinn se virou para onde Rachel estava e a encontrou sorrindo na sua direção. Sentiu o rosto ficar quente, até se lembrar de que aquela era a garota que a humilhara duas vezes publicamente na última semana. Fechou a cara de novo e voltou a olhar Reyna com um olhar bem menos irritado.

Ela vibrou quando Jason tirou o nome de Percy. Os dois se abraçaram em meio a protestos de alguns campistas, tanto gregos quanto romanos. Quíron e Reyna acalmaram os ânimos para assim continuarem a seleção. Como Quinn desejara, Brittany e Santana foram escolhidas, assim como Marley e Jesse. Ela tinha sua equipe, Marley tinha a dela, e tudo caminhava para os melhores Jogos Helênicos que já acontecera.


	6. O Começo dos Jogos

— Adaga?

— Sim.

— Arco?

— Ok.

— Flechas extras?

— Sim, Jesse, está tudo aqui, a gente já checou umas três vezes.

Jesse revirou os olhos, ignorando o comentário de Rachel e continuando a checagem dos mantimentos com Marley e Will. Rachel bufou, irritada, mas não disse mais nada.

O grupo grego dos Jogos sairia do acampamento na manhã seguinte. Os últimos detalhes estavam sendo checados e os chalés com representantes estavam indo à loucura arrumando tais detalhes. Como o chalé de Apolo enviaria três candidatos, Will parecia mais louco que os outros conselheiros. Eram gritos de um lado para o outro dentro do chalé dourado.

Rachel tivera três dias intensos de treinamento com seus irmãos. Suas habilidades com a adaga e o arco estavam infinitamente melhores do que ela esperava ao chegar ao acampamento, quase duas semanas antes. O livro que Quíron tinha lhe emprestado era interessante, mas não respondia às perguntas que cresciam cada dia mais em sua mente.

Ela ainda não sabia o que significava seus poderes relacionados à poesia e ninguém estava muito atento a isso com os Jogos se aproximando. Rachel, por enquanto, se contentava em não ficar no caminho de Jesse, Will ou Quíron, que estavam preocupados demais com o andamento da preparação para os Jogos. A garota decidiu não pensar muito nos poderes — embora ainda rezasse todas as noites para Apolo, perguntando mentalmente o que seu pai queria dando-lhe tal benção.

Rachel preferia arrumar suas coisas calmamente em seu canto e não incomodar seus irmãos a menos que fosse necessário. Marley a ajudava com o que levar, e a garota mais nova não parava de falar no quanto estava feliz por finalmente ir lutar com monstros em campo aberto.

— Moro aqui desde o meu segundo ano de acampamento. — Ela mostrou uma conta em seu colar que representava tal ano. — Minha mãe finalmente sucumbiu à loucura do estrelato, e, bem, da obesidade. Desde então, evito pegar qualquer missão, me preparando para os Jogos.

Marley falava tudo com tanta naturalidade que assustou Rachel. Se ela tivesse perdido um dos pais aos onze anos de idade, não tinha ideia de como lidaria com isso. Parecia trágico demais, até para um meio-sangue. No entanto, se a irmã estava feliz com a vida que tinha no acampamento, não havia muita coisa a se fazer.

— Isso vai ser incrível! — disse Marley quando Rachel colocou a última muda de roupas na mochila. — Só os filhos de Apolo em uma missão pelo país para pegar a bandeira romana!

Rachel sorriu, desconcertada. Não sabia o que dizer para Marley. Jesse informara que, sim, eles poderiam escolher suas equipes, mas era provável que os líderes da expedição — Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jesse e outro campista que Rachel não conhecia — escolhessem seus times. Era difícil imaginar uma volta pelo país enfrentando monstros sem Jesse e Marley ao seu lado.

Principalmente se Quinn Fabray estivesse em seu time.

Rachel duvidava muito que fosse pareada com Quinn, uma vez que, se tudo desse certo, ficaria no time de Jesse, mas Percy estava olhando para ela de um jeito diferente durante a escolha dos candidatos, de modo mais profissional, como se a avaliasse. Ela se sentia lisonjeada que o maior herói do acampamento quisesse escolhê-la para o seu time, contanto que estivesse longe de Quinn, o que seria praticamente impossível.

— Rachel! — exclamou Jesse, tirando-a de seu devaneio. — Organizou as coisas que precisava?

— Sim, senhor! — Rachel respondeu em tom de deboche.

O irmão fez uma expressão desgostosa. Marley e Will riram. Jesse, ofendido, voltou a conferir os mantimentos na bolsa de Marley, deixando Rachel sozinha com o conselheiro do chalé.

— Tudo bem com você? — indagou Will com o olhar preocupado. — Primeiras missões geralmente não são uma boa ideia para quem chegou a pouco tempo.

Rachel assentiu com vigor. Ela entendia aquilo. Entendia que ser um semideus dependia da habilidade e também da sorte — até então, Rachel se dava bem com esses elementos. Será que alguma coisa mudaria na estrada, acompanhada com outras quatro pessoas e um prazo de tempo para cumprir?

— Eu sei me cuidar, Will — ela disse com um sorriso confiante. — Posso cantar uma música para me livrar de algum problema, não se preocupe.

Will soltou uma risada fraca, que não seguiu seu olhar distante. Rachel queria saber o que tinha deixado o irmão tão triste, mas decidiu que aquilo não era nem o local nem a hora apropriada para tal conversa. Ela sorriu para o garoto de novo e lhe deu um abraço. Will pareceu surpreso com o carinho, porém logo o retribuiu.

Rachel sentiu-se confiante. Ela iria trazer a bandeira romana para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, tinha certeza.

* * *

Cinquenta metros do chalé de Apolo, escondida pelas árvores da orla do bosque, Quinn Fabray estava beijando uma garota, uma filha de Afrodite que ela sequer lembrava o nome.

A garota beijava bem, Quinn tinha que admitir, mas ela não conseguia tirar Rachel Berry e o início dos Jogos na manhã seguinte da cabeça, o que era distração suficiente para a distração que ela tentara causar para si ao marcar um encontro com aquela menina. Ela até se sentiria mal por usar a garota daquela maneira, mas os gemidos dela eram excitantes demais para se ignorar, o que causava uma distração para a distração da distração.

— Você vai partir amanhã? — a garota perguntou quando pararam de se beijar.

Quinn entrou em pânico: conversas lidavam com nomes e ela não sabia o daquela pobre garota. Ela nunca tinha se sentido como se os rumores que circulavam por aí sobre si fossem verdade como naquele momento.

— Sim — ela respondeu, tentando parecer casual. — Jogos Helênicos. Estou tentando convencer o Percy a ir desde o primeiro. Vai ser legal.

— Aposto que sim! — disse a outra, animada. Ela sentou no colo de Quinn e lhe deu um selinho. Quinn não ficou surpresa quando o pequeno ato virou outra sessão de amassos violenta contra a árvore onde estavam encostadas. — Você e seu time vão ser os melhores, Quinn.

Quinn queria agradecer, mas o nome da menina continuava flutuando em sua mente. Ela beijava tão bem, como Quinn podia ter esquecido seu nome? Para falar a verdade, ela pensou, sequer se lembrava de como tinha parado com a garota ali, não podia se culpar pelo nome da garota.

A única coisa que lembrava era que a cerimônia para a seleção dos Jogos tinha acabado e Quinn se viu perdida no mar de gente que lhe dava os parabéns pela vaga. Alguém fora amigável até demais e no minuto seguinte, lá estava ela a caminho do bosque com a garota.

— Todos nós temos que ser os melhores — Quinn disse pensativa, passando a mão pelos fios de cabelo da garota distraidamente. — Afinal, a gente precisa recuperar a honra do time do ano passado.

Além das mortes, o time do acampamento lidou com falta de estratégia e inúmeras brigas internas. Leo não era o melhor estrategista do mundo e deixou os melhores campistas nos piores lugares, causando vários incidentes. O Acampamento Meio-Sangue perdeu amargamente no ano anterior, coisa que Quíron não deixaria acontecer nos próximos Jogos.

— Vocês vão. — A garota deu um selinho em Quinn, que sentiu calafrios pelo corpo. — Eu sei que vão.

Quinn notou a voz da garota mudar um pouco, mas não se incomodou. Deixou que ela beijasse seus lábios vorazmente, fechando os olhos e curtindo o que poderia ser a última vez que beijaria alguém nas próximas semanas. Ela não queria ser pessimista, mas  _havia_  uma possibilidade de morrer ao tentar atravessar o país, não importasse o quão bom fosse seu time.

— Acho que devemos voltar para os chalés — a garota disse com um tom manhoso que lembrava à Quinn vagamente alguém que ela conhecia.

Quinn abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Rachel.

Ela engoliu o grito e se afastou da garota o tanto que podia rapidamente. Não, era impossível. A menina que estava beijando minutos antes não era em  _nada_  parecia com Rachel. Não tinha sua voz, seus trejeitos,  _nadinha_. Será que haviam jogado uma espécie de maldição em Quinn? Os poderes cantantes de Rachel tinham alguma serventia fora do campo de batalha?

— Quinn? — A garota chamou de mansinho, parecendo preocupada. — Está tudo bem? Você quer que eu chame seu irmão, alguém ou...?

Aos poucos, a imagem de Rachel sumiu da cabeça de Quinn e ela pode respirar tranquila mais uma vez. A garota na sua frente continuava sem nome e linda como sempre. No entanto, a visão de Rachel não iria sumir tão facilmente da mente de Quinn, muito menos o que diabos ela estava fazendo ali.

— Estou ótima — respondeu Quinn, se sentindo repentinamente cansada. Lembrou-se que tinha uma missão para completar a partir da manhã seguinte, e que não seria nenhum mar de rosas. Todos os outros competidores estariam se preparando naquele momento, enquanto ela ficava com uma garota que nem sabia o nome.

— Já está ficando tarde — disse a garota. — Vamos voltar para os chalés.

Quinn assentiu, esperando a outra garota se levantar para que pudesse seguir seu caminho. Ela lhe deu a mão, que Quinn aceitou a contragosto. Andar de mãos dadas significava ser uma espécie de casal, uma coisa que ela assumira só uma vez durante sua estada no acampamento.

Para a felicidade de Quinn, não havia ninguém à vista. Ela hesitou ao levar à garota para o seu chalé, uma vez que também não sabia de onde ela era. A garota sorriu e puxou Quinn para o chalé de Afrodite. Ao chegar lá, ela deu um selinho em Quinn, mesmo que Piper McLean, conselheira do chalé, as estivesse observando pela janela com uma perfeita expressão de descontentamento.

— Vejo você amanhã — disse a garota com um sorriso, soltado a mão de Quinn. Ela acenou com a cabeça, sem realmente ouvir. — Ah, e, Quinn... Meu nome é Natalie, ok?

A boca de Quinn se abriu em completo desespero, mas Natalie apenas riu abertamente ao entrar no chalé. Quinn ficou mais alguns minutos na varanda do chalé, tentando absorver o fato de que Natalie sabia que ela não sabia seu nome e ainda assim não falar nada.

 _Bem_ , ela pensou enquanto voltava para o chalé de Poseidon,  _aí está uma garota que valia a pena lembrar o nome, afinal de contas_.

* * *

— Líderes, é hora de escolher seus companheiros de viagem — disse Quíron na manhã seguinte enquanto os últimos ajustes para os Jogos eram feitos.

Marley segurou a mão de Rachel com força. Jesse parecia desinteressado, embora estivesse com as mãos nos bolsos e se mexesse no mesmo lugar, um claro ato de nervosismo. Os escolhidos estavam ao redor da mesa de pingue-pongue, que os conselheiros usavam como quartel-general durante os tempos mais tempestuosos do acampamento.

Ninguém conversava entre si, tanto os campistas mais novos como os mais velhos estavam ansiosos demais para falar alguma coisa. Rachel tentou não olhar para Quinn ou prestar atenção no que ela fazia, mas era complicado com a garota andando para lá e para cá para esconder o quão nervosa estava. Ela passou dez minutos olhando Quinn andar em círculos pela mesa de pingue-pongue, mal escutando o que Marley sussurrava em seu ouvido, muito menos o que Quíron explicava. Se por acaso morresse nos Jogos, Rachel culparia Quinn sem nenhum remorso.

Percy, Annabeth, Jesse, Piper e outro garoto que Rachel não conhecia ficaram ao lado de Quíron, fitando cada um dos outros participantes com um olhar determinado. Nenhum deles parecia ter ideia de como montar um time para a competição, Rachel percebeu. Ela imaginava que seria como uma seleção de atores para uma peça de teatro: cada cast precisava de um super ator, dois bons atores, um ator mediano e um ruim, para fazer um equilíbrio entre eles.

No entanto, achar um equilíbrio entre esses atores, fazer com que cada um deles pensasse que eram o super ator, trabalhar com a química entre eles… Isso era mais complicado do que parecia.

— Annabeth — disse Quíron. — Você é a campista mais antiga, pode escolher seu primeiro companheiro.

Annabeth olhou de viés para Percy, parecendo triste. Rachel não conhecia a história dos dois, mas dava para ver em suas posturas que estavam loucos para estar no mesmo time e de trabalhar juntos. Pelo ressentimento que havia nos olhos de Quíron, ele também queria a mesma coisa.

— Joan — ela disse, assumindo uma expressão resoluta.

A garota chamada Joan sorriu e foi para o lado de Annabeth. O olhar de Rachel encontrou o de Jesse por alguns segundos, mas ela não conseguiu decifrar o que o irmão estava pensando. A mão que apertava a de Marley começava a doer.

— Piper, sua vez — falou Quíron.

Piper sequer piscou antes de dizer:

— Rachel.

O coração de Rachel parou por um segundo. Ela sentiu Marley soltar sua mão, surpresa, mas não disse nada. Não, alguma coisa estava errada… Isso não era o planejado… Ela gostava de Piper, é claro, mas deveria estar no grupo de Jesse, com Marley, se divertindo com seus irmãos enquanto atravessavam o país. Estar no time de Piper arruinaria isso.

Rachel não conseguia falar por causa da surpresa, mas se encaminhou para o lado da conselheira do chalé de Afrodite. Arriscou um olhar para Jesse e o encontrou com o queixo caído. A mudança inesperada iria acabar com as estratégias que os dois estavam armando desde a noite anterior.

— Nós não podemos mudar de time, podemos? — Rachel perguntou para Piper enquanto a escolha continuava.

Piper sorriu, complacente.

— Infelizmente, não.

— Você sabe o que está fazendo, eu espero — ela alfinetou acidamente. Não era sua intenção, mas a personalidade afiada de Rachel não deixava passar uma oportunidade.

Piper abriu um sorriso ainda maior quando Percy não escolheu Quinn como sua primeira companheira.

— Rachel, fique tranquila, eu sei o que quero.

* * *

— É  _isso_  o que você quer?! — exclamou Rachel exasperada meia hora mais tarde quando os times já estavam escolhidos e o time de Piper estava a caminho de New York na van do acampamento. — Eu, uma garota que me odeia, sua melhor amiga filha de Ares e a namorada desta que é capaz de enlouquecer alguém em menos de cinco minutos?!

— Não fale assim de Britt ou senão ela vai quebrar o próprio recorde e te enlouquecer em menos de dois minutos — retrucou Santana.

Rachel e Piper estavam sentadas nos primeiros bancos enquanto Quinn ocupava por inteiro o banco do meio e Santana e Brittany estavam lá atrás. A não ser Piper, nenhuma das outras garotas pareciam felizes com a escolha das companheiras dos Jogos, Quinn principalmente.

Em nenhum momento Percy demonstrou raiva por Piper ter escolhido sua irmã, o que deixou Rachel pensando que os dois já tinham combinado tudo isso antes. Em relação a Santana e Brittany, Rachel sabia que uma não saía de longe da outra, não deixando nenhuma opção para Piper.

Mas Quinn Fabray? Para Rachel, ela era uma personagem descartável, que provavelmente iria arruinar toda a diversão que teria se estivesse com Jesse e Marley.

— Desculpe-me, Rachel — Piper disse, e Rachel sentiu de repente uma vontade enorme de aceitar o perdão da garota. — Foi necessário o que tive que fazer.

—  _Necessário?!_  — repetiu Rachel, esganiçada. O charme de Piper não funcionou como a garota esperava. — Uma peça de teatro precisa de harmonia entre o cast para fazê-la dar certo! Você vê alguma harmonia por aqui? Porque eu não estou!

— Até porque isso não é uma companhia de teatro e sim uma van cheia de garotas indo para uma ofensiva contra romanos — disse Quinn com a voz rouca.

— Por favor, maneira nas metáforas, anã — Santana completou entre risadinhas.

Brittany lançou um olhar de pena à Rachel ao mesmo tempo em que socava a namorada por ser tão insensível. Rachel suspirou, se perguntando por quanto tempo sobreviveria com Santana e Quinn lhe atazanando, antes que jogasse uma maldição poética nas duas.

Argos, o segurança do acampamento com olhos pelo corpo todo, dirigia a van. A equipe de Piper, assim como a de Annabeth e Percy, tinham sido escolhidas como ofensivas. Jesse, como ele desejara, ficara com a defesa da bandeira. Argos as levaria até Manhattan e dali elas estavam por conta própria. Rachel nunca ficou tão feliz por morar em New York — atravessar aquelas ruas seria moleza comparado às rotas dos outros times.

Percy ficara com o sul dos EUA, Annabeth lideraria pelo centro enquanto Piper as guiaria pelo norte. O ponto de encontro era na cidade de São Francisco dali a seis dias. Se todos os times chegassem lá vivos, iria começar a perseguição pela bandeira romana, algo que poderia levar dias. No outro lado, os romanos estariam fazendo a mesma coisa. Rachel não queria pensar na possibilidade de encontrá-los no meio do caminho; a estrada por si só já parecia assustadora o bastante.

— Rachel, você não queria isso? — indagou Piper seriamente. — Não queria sair do acampamento, viver um pouco, treinar seus poderes?

— Sim, mas com os meus irmãos, e não com um bando de garotas que não gostam de mim!

— Eu gosto de você — disse Brittany amigavelmente.

Rachel fingiu que não ouviu.

— Piper… — ela chamou, se sentindo uma idiota por ter que implorar daquela forma.

— Você sabe que não pode trocar de time, então espero que você colabore com suas companheiras a partir de agora — disse Piper de maneira severa.

Rachel logo se sentiu tentada a sentar ao lado de Quinn e iniciar uma conversa com ela, até notar que era apenas o charme de Piper fazendo efeito. Ela olhou para o fundo da van e encontrou Santana piscando com força e Brittany sorrindo de forma animada. Quinn estava sentada e abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa para Rachel, quando se retraiu e ficou emburrada de novo. Piper, por outro lado, parecia satisfeita que seu charme tinha funcionado por alguns segundos.

Antes que Rachel pudesse fazer um discurso de como aquilo era abuso de poder, Argos parou a van e olhou significadamente para as cinco.

“Está na hora,” seus olhos diziam. “Boa sorte para vocês. Espero que não morram.”

Rachel engoliu em seco ao sair da van. A maior aventura da vida dela estava começando.

* * *

Piper McLean era a garota mais vingativa que Quinn conhecera na vida, e isso por que nem tinha ficado com ela.

Tudo começou quando Percy não a escolheu primeiro para ser da sua turma nos Jogos. Quinn pensou naquilo como um desaforo à primeira vista, mas depois considerou como uma estratégia — as melhores cartas eram deixadas por último, afinal.

Então chegou a vez de Piper e a garota lhe chamou com um sorriso no rosto que indicava claramente que Percy e ela tinham combinado isso antes. Seu irmão não teve nem a coragem de encará-la quando ela ficou ao lado de Piper, sentindo como se seu corpo estivesse mergulhado em veneno de escorpião do Tártaro — e acredite, ela conhecia essa dor.

Quinn estava no grupo de Rachel Berry no que deveria ser a melhor viagem de sua vida, ao lado do irmão e das melhores amigas. Isso era o bastante para deixar qualquer um irritado. Piper, pelo menos, também colocou Brittany e Santana no seu grupo, por isso Quinn pensou que a caçada não seria lá muito ruim — metade do seu plano inicial permanecia. O problema era lidar com Rachel e Piper.

Dos antigos amigos de Percy, Piper e Jason eram os que Quinn pouco se relacionava. Ela sabia que Percy gostava muito dos dois, mas por algum motivo Quinn sempre os evitou. Talvez fosse por que a garota era a conselheira do chalé de Afrodite e Jason o único filho de Zeus/Júpiter que ela conhecia… Não importava.

Quinn não tinha muito papo com os dois e preferiria continuar daquela forma, até, claro, Piper escolhê-la como companheira de missão. Quinn pode perceber que não foi só ela que ficara surpresa com a escolha. Jesse riu abertamente e Annabeth olhou de Percy para Piper com a expressão irritada, como se eles tivessem escondido dela o que quer que estejam tramando.

— Você e Percy estão com armando pra cima de mim — Quinn disse tranquilamente para Piper, tentando esconder o tom de ameaça em sua voz. As duas estavam mais distantes de Rachel, Santana e Brittany, que caminhavam pela Times Square como se fossem turistas. — Eu vou descobrir o que é.

Piper não fez nada além de dar um sorriso petulante.

— Aconselho que não tente fazer isso, Quinn — disse. — Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe.

Quinn não se sentiu como na van, quando Piper as enfeitiçara. Por algum motivo, ela não queria jogar seu charme para cima de Quinn, o que a garota achou completamente estranho. Quinn assentiu a contragosto, se afastando da filha de Afrodite e chamando Santana para que ela a esperasse.

Ela podia sentir Rachel a observando. Quinn queria ir até ela e dizer umas poucas e boas, irritar Rachel até que ela chorasse ou começasse a cantar qualquer estupidez da Broadway para fazê-la pagar pela vergonha que a fizera passar na primeira semana no acampamento, mas não teve coragem. Rachel parecia realmente feliz; aquela era sua cidade. Quinn se perguntou se sentiria da mesma forma quando se mudasse para lá no ano seguinte.

— O que nós temos que fazer, mesmo? — Santana indagou, apreensiva. — Por que eles nós deixariam em New York?

— Talvez eles queiram que a gente visite o Olimpo — sugeriu Brittany, dando de ombros.

Rachel parou de andar em círculos e olhou para as quatro como se elas fossem loucas.

— O Olimpo fica em New York?

— Onde mais ficaria, Berry? — Quinn respondeu com azedume antes que uma das amigas o fizesse. Perguntou-se como os irmãos de Rachel não tinham mencionado isso para ela; tinha sido a primeira coisa que Quinn descobrira ao chegar ao acampamento.

Piper se aproximou das quatro e as fitou como se estivesse controlando o riso.

— Deixe-me adivinhar, é no Empire State? — Rachel perguntou com a voz monótona.

Quinn e as outras três assentiram. Rachel soltou um suspiro de derrota.

— Isso é muito maior do que eu esperava — ela murmurou.

— Quais são as instruções, Piper? — indagou Quinn.

— Esperar um sinal avisando que os romanos já saíram — ela falou, e olhou para cima como se o sinal fosse cair do céu.

Santana soltou uma risadinha sarcástica. Quinn imaginou que a amiga acreditava naqueles sinais tanto quanto ela. Era impossível cronometrar a saída dos romanos de São Francisco e a dos gregos de New York. Reyna deveria estar rindo deles em algum lugar de Nova Roma com seus cães de guarda, feitos de ouro e prata, observando seu time avançar sobre o território estadunidense enquanto os gregos esperavam feito uns idiotas.

— Acho que aquele é o sinal, não? — Brittany apontou para o céu, curiosa.

Quinn olhou para cima e viu uma águia gigante fazer sombra em cima das cinco. O queixo de Rachel caiu em espanto e Piper riu como uma psicopata. Então  _havia_  um sinal, pensou Quinn, trocando olhares significativos com Santana.

Os Jogos estavam oficialmente abertos, e o grupo tinha que atravessar o país numa semana. Sem aviões, sem tickets de trem direto para São Francisco, sem um automóvel, apenas cinco garotas que não se gostavam muito e suas bagagens.

— Isso vai ser tão divertido! — Quinn deixou escapar, sem conter a animação. Rachel olhou para ela de esguelha, mas a garota nem se importou.

Era hora de colocar à prova tudo o que tinha aprendido no Acampamento nos últimos três anos.


	7. Safo de Lesbos

Piper tinha que admitir: sua missão não estava indo tão bem como imaginava. Talvez uma ideia de Percy Jackson que não fosse previamente aprovada por Annabeth Chase não deveria estar no top 5 de _Ideias Maravilhosas Para Salvar o que Poderia Ser um Belo Relacionamento_.

Sendo filha de Afrodite, ela podia sentir um relacionamento se formando a uma distância de dez quilômetros. Quinn e Rachel tinham essa essência, uma das mais clássicas essências de todas: o ódio que lentamente se transforma em amor. Annabeth lhe contara uma vez que Percy e ela admitiram que gostavam um do outro depois de anos trabalhando juntos. Percy também tinha contado a mesma estória meses mais tarde.

E, quando o garoto pressentiu que Quinn poderia se livrar da sua fase de mulherenga, ele correu para Piper. Juntos, os dois decidiram que colocar Rachel e Quinn no mesmo time dos Jogos seria uma péssima e uma boa ideia — boa por que as duas poderiam esquecer o rancor e se tornar ótimas amigas e até mais; e péssima por que, para isso acontecer, levaria muito mais do que a duração dos Jogos. No entanto, era um começo. Além disso, Piper  _sabia_  que Quinn e Rachel iriam se acertar no final.

Por enquanto, as cinco estavam presas em algum lugar no meio do estado de Nova Jersey sem saber como prosseguir com a corrida pela bandeira romana, o que era completamente estúpido. Os times romanos deveriam estar na metade do  _país_  a essa hora, provavelmente. A cada passo que davam, ela se perguntava por que Quíron a escolhera como uma das líderes dos times gregos. Ela não era nenhuma líder — ela ficaria feliz participando na retaguarda dos grupos.

Mas não... Piper tinha que se meter em um plano com seu melhor amigo para ajudar a irmã dele perceber que o seu verdadeiro amor era a baixinha nova no acampamento.

— Muito bom, Piper, sério, você é sensacional — ela murmurou para si. — Dá próxima vez, convença Annabeth a levar você no time dela.

— Falar com você mesma é um sinal que você pode estar se sucumbindo à pressão do sistema capitalista — falou Rachel rapidamente.

Piper arregalou os olhos. Da última vez que conferira, Rachel estava com Brittany e pareciam ter entrado em uma conversa que podia durar horas. Quinn e Santana andavam metros à frente das outras três.

Elas tinham conseguido uma carona para New Jersey em um caminhão de mudanças graças ao charme de Piper, porém o motorista não concordara em levá-las mais longe, não importasse o tom de persuasão que usasse nele. Quinn sugeriu que havia algo para que elas procurassem em New Jersey, uma missão dentro da missão, mas Rachel discordou e falou que era apenas má sorte, o que gerou mais uma briga.

Agora, as cinco estavam presas em uma estrada que aparecia um carro a cada meia hora, com raiva uma da outra a ponto de não poderem discutir o que fariam a seguir com medo de causarem outra briga. Piper odiava  _tanto_  Quíron por colocá-la naquela posição.

— Se estou enlouquecendo — disse Piper com azedume —, é por causa de vocês.

O rosto de Rachel enrubesceu, mas Piper não sentiu nenhum prazer nisso como esperava. Ser mesquinha e arrogante não era de sua personalidade. Piper gostava de Rachel, gostava da maneira que a garota era, embora isso causasse a maioria dos problemas que o grupo estavam enfrentando. Não deveria ter sido tão rude com a garota.

— Nenhuma ideia de como vamos arranjar uma maneira de sair daqui? — indagou Rachel, acanhada.

Piper meneou a cabeça.

— A não ser que você tenha um deus na manga para nos ajudar a arranjar uma carona, estamos ferradas — respondeu com pesar. — Não acredito que nós vamos passar a primeira noite dos Jogos a menos de duzentos quilômetros do acampamento.

— Não perca as esperanças — Brittany as alcançou e abriu um sorriso. — Alguma coisa pode acontecer.

Piper, que estava acostumada com a energia positiva da garota, apenas abriu um sorriso triste e continuou caminhando. As três caíram em um silêncio desconfortável, mas agradável à Piper. Após as gritarias e acusações que Quinn e Rachel jogavam uma para outra, um pouco de silêncio era bom. Ela tinha que apreciar as pequenas coisas da vida, antes que uma daquelas garotas começasse o alvoroço de novo.

— Vocês não vão acreditar no que a gente acabou de ver! — Quinn gritou de longe, acenando para que as outras três andassem mais rápido. Santana dava pulinhos atrás da amiga.

Piper soltou um suspiro. Tudo o que era bom durava pouco quando se era uma semideusa. Mesmo assim, Piper correu para acompanhar Rachel e Brittany até onde Santana e Quinn estavam.

— O que foi que aconteceu? — perguntou Brittany, tão animada quanto suas melhores amigas.

— A corça! — exclamou Santana, mal contendo a excitação. — Nós vimos  _a_  corça!

— Que corça? — indagou Rachel com o cenho franzido.

Quinn revirou os olhos. Santana parecia prestes a bater em Rachel.

— Seu conhecimento de mitologia me entristece, Berry — disse Quinn em tom aborrecido.

Piper resolveu intervir antes que Rachel revidasse:

— A corça é um animal sagrado com chifres de ouro e pé de bronze e que habitava o monte Cerineu, em um templo para a deusa Ártemis.

— Hércules teve que capturá-la uma vez — continuou Brittany. — Dizem que ele demorou um ano para conseguir. E é um dos doze trabalhos dele. Você devia conhecer esse mito.

Rachel não respondeu. Ninguém ao chegar ao acampamento sabia muita coisa sobre mitologia grega, Rachel não deveria sentir culpada por isso. Piper se sentiu mal pela garota e deu-lhe um aperto solidário no ombro. Quinn as fitou com os olhos em chamas.

— Por que vocês estão tão animadas com isso, então? — indagou Rachel. — É só uma corça dos deuses, não acho que nós devíamos nos meter nisso.

Santana parecia querer bater em Rachel, mas sua namorada a acalmou. Mesmo com a falta de conhecimento, a garota fizera uma pergunta justa. Piper também queria saber sobre o interesse de Quinn, Santana e Brittany na corça de Cerineia.

— A corça não anda por essas regiões — disse Quinn calmamente. — Ela não deveria nem estar aqui nos Estados Unidos, pelo o que eu sei.

— Isso pode significar duas coisas — falou Santana, muito séria. — Existe alguém atrás dela, um semideus qualquer ou até mesmo deuses; ou que alguém a deixou escapar e agora Ártemis está atrás dela.

_Caçadoras_ , pensou Piper imediatamente. Que magnífico início de Jogos. Enfrentar a irmã do seu namorado antes mesmo que o primeiro dia terminasse. Provavelmente perseguir um animal que Hércules tinha corrido atrás milênios antes delas. O tipo de missão dentro de uma missão que qualquer um adoraria ter encontrado sem querer.

— Três coisas, na verdade — disse uma voz entusiasmada vinda de todos os lugares.

Piper já tinha sentido aquela presença antes. Era um deus. Ela não sabia quem, mas gritou para que todas fechassem seus olhos quando uma luz dourada começou a iluminar a estrada por inteira. O calor irradiou com tanta força que a temperatura parecia ser de mil graus Celsius. Quando o deus finalmente chegou à estrada, Piper estava ensopada de suor.

Ela abriu os olhos e se deparou com o adolescente mais bonito que ela já vira — e isso incluía Jason.

Ele deveria ter uns vinte anos no máximo, o cabelo loiro e cortado rente como um militar, mas de alguma forma parecia rebelde. Seus olhos não eram de cores normais: eram laranja, como se estivessem em chamas o tempo todo. Seus braços estavam à mostra por conta da camiseta regata, com músculos definidos e firmes. No entanto, o seu sorriso era a coisa mais bonita em seu rosto e corpo. Seus dentes eram brancos e brilhantes, todos retinhos. O deus tinha um sorriso torto que fez todas as garotas soltarem um suspiro em uníssono.

— Olá! — ele cumprimentou animadamente. — Eu estou procurando por Rachel Berry. Sou Apolo, o pai dela.

* * *

Rachel riu. Ela genuinamente soltou uma risada quando o garoto terminou de falar. Era impossível que aquele  _menino_  fosse seu pai. Ele não devia ter mais de 19 anos, era fisicamente impossível que ele tivesse uma filha de 15 anos e tantos outros mais velhos que Rachel.

Quinn balançou a cabeça em completo desapontamento. O homem que se dizia ser Apolo pareceu um pouco ofendido com a reação de Rachel. Pela forma que seus braços estavam estendidos, ou esperava um abraço grupal ou que elas se curvassem diante dele. As duas opções eram meio que ridículas. Ele abaixou os braços e abriu um sorriso maior que o anterior. Rachel ouviu Piper soltar um suspiro ao seu lado.

— Rachel, eu  _sou_  Apolo — o garoto falou com firmeza. — As histórias não contavam de um homem másculo e jovem?

— E bonito — acrescentou Brittany alegremente.

— Sim, e bonito — concordou Apolo. — Você tem que acreditar mais nos mitos, minha filha. Será importante para a jornada que terá pela frente.

Piper e Rachel se entreolharam, intrigadas. Lembrou que Apolo também era o deus das profecias. Ele sabia o que aconteceria com as cinco durante toda a jornada até a bandeira romana. Se Rachel treinasse bastante, poderia se tornar uma profetisa tão boa quanto o pai?

— Garotas, se me permitem, podem me dar um momento com Rachel? — Apolo indagou, assumindo um tom sério que percebeu que ele usava raramente.

As outras quatro assentiram e se atrapalharam ao afastarem de Rachel e Apolo. Piper lhe abriu um sorriso antes de ir sentar no acostamento da estrada. Quinn tinha o mesmo semblante aborrecido no rosto desde que tinham saído de New York. Rachel tentou não pensar nisso e focou no menino na sua frente que deveria ser o seu pai.

— Eu tenho várias perguntas — disse Rachel pausadamente. Seus olhos já brilhavam com as lágrimas. — Inúmeras, para falar a verdade.

— Todo semideus tem — falou Apolo. — Mas temo dizer que não poderei responder todas, não por agora. Rachel Berry, você precisa acreditar em mim. E a verdade dói de vez em quando.

Rachel fechou as mãos em punhos, torcendo para que suas lágrimas não tivessem saído ainda. Aquele cara era realmente o seu pai. De todas as vezes nos últimos dias em que imaginara como o primeiro encontro com Apolo seria, ela nunca, jamais, tinha pensado que seria em uma estrada deserta no meio de New Jersey, sem meios para sair dali e continuar sua jornada nos Jogos.

Seus pais biológicos nunca tinham sido uma grande preocupação na vida de Rachel. É claro que crescer com dois pais tinha atraído atenção das escolas e dos pais de alguns alunos, mas não era como Rachel fosse a garota mais popular do colégio. Ela não tinha interesse nenhum em conhecer seus pais de verdade, por que, afinal, Hiram e Leroy  _eram_  seus pais, e sempre seriam. Só quando seu melhor amigo apareceu com calças peludas dizendo que Rachel era filha de um deus grego, que ela começou a pensar como sua mãe e seu pai biológicos seriam.

Ela queria perguntar o que fizer Apolo se apaixonar por sua mãe. Rachel queria saber  _quem_  ela era. A mãe de Marley era uma atriz/cantora bem famosa nos anos 1980 que tinha meio que enlouquecido quando Apolo a largou — seus problemas com a obesidade começaram aí. A mãe de Jesse era uma médica com um talento incrível para descobrir doenças raras em seus pacientes e curá-los. A mãe de Will era uma medalhista olímpica de arco e flecha. Rachel queria saber o que sua mãe era, quais eram suas qualidades, se ela ainda estava viva, onde ela morava atualmente...

Ela não sabia com que frequência seu pai era abraçado, mas o fez mesmo assim. Apolo era tão quente quanto um dia de começo de verão ao meio-dia. Ele pareceu surpreso com o abraço, porém passou seus braços ao redor de Rachel e a apertou tanto que ela sentiu o corpo inteiro ficar quente. Ela pensou que fosse explodir com o calor que irradiava do pai.

— Bem, isso foi relaxante — comentou Apolo com um sorriso amistoso. — E uma surpresa. Nenhum dos meus filhos me abraçou antes.

Rachel limpou uma gota de suor que descia por sua testa e sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho. Por que tinha que ser tão impulsiva? Aquilo iria matá-la um dia.

— Pai... — Rachel se perguntou se deveria chamá-lo de “senhor”, uma vez que Apolo era apenas um pouco mais velho que ela, mas hesitou; com os deuses não era melhor ficar de brincadeiras. — Senhor... O que está fazendo aqui? Isso é por causa da corça de Cerineia?

Apolo assentiu, voltando a abrir um sorriso alegre. Ele acenou para que as outras garotas se aproximassem de novo. Assim que todas estavam reunidas, começou a explicar:

— Ártemis me emprestou a corça há alguns meses e eu acidentalmente a perdi na floresta amazônica. Ela ficou, hm, bem irritada comigo e não quis que suas preciosas Caçadoras se metessem nisso. Se você não conhece o mito, Rach, a corça é conhecida por correr em velocidades assustadoras. Nem Ártemis pode controlá-la, e olha que a corça mora em um templo  _dela_. Hércules levou um ano para capturá-la. Estou a procura dela faz tempo e hoje foi o único dia em que eu realmente cheguei perto dela. Só que vocês a assustaram.

Ele olhou para Quinn e Santana, cujos rostos imediatamente ficaram da cor de tomate maduro. Rachel transformou sua risada em um acesso de tosse; ver as duas melhores amigas apavoradas era uma experiência rara.

— A corça costuma ficar algumas horas em um mesmo lugar antes de ir para o norte — falou Apolo. — Presumindo que eu a vi aqui, em New Jersey, pela primeira vez a mais ou menos uma hora, vocês têm mais seis ou sete horas para capturá-la.

Brittany franziu o cenho, tentando compreender o que o deus acabara de falar. Piper abriu a boca, mas não disse nada. Santana piscou lentamente. Quinn olhou para Rachel, que também procurara o olhar da garota por algum motivo. As duas se entreolharam e assentiram, como se soubessem o que estava prestes a vir.

A missão dentro da missão.

— Nós vamos capturar a corça por você? — perguntou Rachel, ainda não acreditando no que o pai falara. Ela acabara de conhecê-lo, o mínimo que Apolo poderia fazer era lhe dar umas respostas antes de jogá-las em uma missão. — A corça que corre em velocidades assustadoras?

— Se não conseguirem, ficarei devastado — admitiu Apolo. — Mas essa é uma missão local. Se a corça partir para o Canadá, vocês não precisam segui-la.

— Foi por isso que meu charme não funcionou no motorista! — exclamou Piper de repente. — O senhor queria que a gente ficasse aqui, não é? Faz todo o sentido agora. Meu charme nunca falha.

Apolo assentiu, sem realmente dar atenção a Piper. Ele mexia nos bolsos de seus shorts, procurando por algo. Rachel o observou atentamente, tentando se assemelhar com aquele garotão bonito na sua frente, mas era uma tarefa um tanto complicada. Ela não tinha  _nada_  fisicamente em comum com o pai. Apolo tirou uma lira pequena do bolso e a aumentou magicamente, estendendo-a para Rachel.

— Isso é para você. — Ele sorriu de novo, mas dessa vez era algo sincero... Como um pai dando um presente para a filha. — Seus talentos ainda lhe causam confusão, eu sei, mas espero que esta lira ajude-a a encontrar a solução.

Rachel pegou a lira das mãos do pai e a analisou minuciosamente. Ela era um instrumento musical normal, pelo que parecia. A lira era leve, e quanto mais se aproximava do corpo de Rachel, menor ficava. A garota passou os dedos pelas cordas do instrumento, mas não conseguiu ouvir nenhum som.

— Você tem que pensar em um poema — confidenciou Apolo. — Qualquer coisa que rime. O que conseguiu fazer na Caça a Bandeira? Fará em dobro.

Rachel ouviu Quinn soltar um gemido de derrota, mas estava tão ocupada com o presente do pai que a ignorou. Um amplificador para sua poesia... Talvez isso fosse de ajuda para os Jogos e para capturar a corça. Ela sorriu abertamente e se sentiu confiante.

Elas podiam fazer isso. Podiam recuperar a corça em menos de sete horas e entregá-la a Apolo. E assim seguiriam para o Oeste em busca da bandeira dos Jogos Helênicos.

— Obrigada, pai. Isso é incrível.

— Sim, eu sei, também sou incrível. — Apolo apontou para a lira e disse: — Era de Safos, sabia? Uma das minhas garotas favoritas das histórias antigas.

Santana engasgou com uma risada. Brittany deu-lhe uma cotovelada nas costas, mas nem isso adiantou: ela não conseguiu controlar o riso. Quinn abriu um sorrisinho amarelo, como se começasse a apreciar tudo o que acontecia ali. Até Piper não controlou o sorriso. Rachel, para variar, não entendeu nada.

— Senhor Apolo, a lira pertenceu  _mesmo_  a Safo? — indagou Santana, sem se conter. — Tipo,  _a_ Safo? Safo de Lesbos,  _Safo_?

Apolo assentiu em seu jeito brincalhão. Santana gargalhou e lançou um olhar para Rachel de cima a baixo, como se a avaliasse. Depois, sacudiu a cabeça e riu mais um pouco. Rachel queria perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas o tempo que tinham era curto. Precisava se despedir do pai e começar a jornada para achar a corça.

— Rachel, eu desejo toda a sorte do mundo na sua missão — disse Apolo. — Se você conseguir recuperar a corça, nos veremos mais tarde. Se não... Bem, eu não sei o que vai acontecer. — Ele parou por um segundo e franziu a testa. — Para falar a verdade, eu  _sei_  o que vai acontecer. A gente se vê.

Rachel sentiu o rosto ficar quente quando Apolo a abraçou. Ela sentia os olhares das garotas nos dois. Rachel ficou se perguntando se alguma das quatro já tinha abraçado seus pais olimpianos, mas a reação de Apolo ao ser abraçado pela primeira vez respondeu sua pergunta.

— Tchau, meninas — Apolo acenou para as outras garotas boquiabertas e piscou para Rachel.

As cinco olharam para longe enquanto Apolo sumia num carro esportivo que tinha aparecido magicamente ali perto. O ar se tornou mais quente que o normal e, como surgira, o pai de Rachel desapareceu.

Ela virou para as garotas atrás dela e perguntou irritada:

— Quem é Safos? E por que você estava rindo, Santana?

— Safos é uma mulher que criou a primeira escola para aperfeiçoamentos do mundo, ainda lá na Grécia Antiga — disse Brittany bondosamente. Santana e Quinn deram risadinhas. Piper revirou os olhos. — Ela era da ilha de Lesbos e... Bem, hm... Safos era meio que...

— Ela foi considerada a primeira lésbica famosa do Ocidente — interviu Piper rapidamente. — É de onde o verbete lésbica vem, entendeu?  _Lesbos_. Bem óbvio, não?

Rachel assentiu, olhando de novo para a lira que Apolo lhe dera. Depois, ela olhou para Quinn, que ainda tinha um estúpido sorriso debochado no rosto. Por um segundo, tudo flutuou na mente de Rachel — pedaços de quebra-cabeças pedindo para serem unidos. Finalmente as peças se encaixaram e ela entendeu o motivo das risadas de Santana e Quinn.

— Eu não sou lésbica! — ela exclamou zangada, o que causou outro surto de risadas das duas amigas. — Isso é um absurdo! Como vocês podem rir de algo assim?! Vocês são ridículas! Eu vou...

— Não, Rachel, você não vai fazer nada — interrompeu Piper de novo em tom monótono, empurrando as quatro para frente. Entrariam na floresta que as rodeava pela estrada silenciosa. — Nós vamos procurar a corça e essa sua lira vai nos ajudar. Não temos tempo para discussões sobre a sexualidade de vocês.

Santana ficou em silêncio imediatamente. Quinn se recusou a levar uma bronca, mas o olhar de Piper a fez calar a boca quase tão rápido quanto à amiga. Rachel lançou um olhar agradecido para a filha de Afrodite. Rachel tinha muitas coisas na cabeça, e se preocupar com a sexualidade da última mulher que tinha sido dona da lira que Apolo lhe dera não estava no topo da lista.

Ela caminhou ao lado de Brittany em silêncio por muito tempo, passando os dedos pelas cordas do instrumento. Ainda a impressionava que nenhum som fosse sair dali a não ser que fizesse outra rima. Ela estava coçando os dedos para poder testar a veracidade de tudo que Apolo dissera, mas não tinha ideias. Além disso, precisaria da sua criatividade para a hora do confronto — se  _houvesse_  um nas próximas horas.

Meia hora mais tarde, quando as cinco já estavam embrenhadas na mata, Rachel reparou nos escritos que a lira tinha em sua base. Mesmo com algumas poucas aulas de grego que tivera no acampamento, conseguiu ler com facilidade. Eram apenas três palavras suavemente gravadas no metal da lira, por isso não reparara mais cedo.

η δέκατη μούσα

_A décima musa_ , a tradução veio à sua cabeça. Ela sorriu, pois conhecia as outras nove musas. Sua última aula de História da Arte do semestre tinha sido sobre isso. Safo tinha sido considerada a décima musa, então? Interessante. Ela deveria ser uma mulher bem a frente de seu tempo, Rachel pensou. Assim que a competição terminasse, Rachel iria correndo para a biblioteca do acampamento pesquisar mais sobre Safo de Lesbos.

Guardando a lira na sua mochila, olhando-a diminuir de tamanho até não existir nada além de um instrumento musical do tamanho de um prendedor de cabelo, ela correu para acompanhar suas companheiras de missão, sentindo-se confiante em relação ao que estava prestes a acontecer.

* * *

Tinham se passado duas horas e nenhum sinal da corça. A cada galho de árvore que tropeçava, Quinn amaldiçoava Rachel e seu pai bonitão por terem colocado o grupo em meio a uma caça sem fim. Afinal, a corça de Cerineia era um animal que era conhecido por sua velocidade, e elas eram só mais um grupo de meios-sangues normais que queriam vencer os romanos nos estúpidos Jogos.

— Como a gente vai fazer isso?! — Santana exprimiu os pensamentos de Quinn em voz alta. — O animal é como um Flash mítico, como Apolo espera que nós a capturemos?!

— Com perspicácia — respondeu Rachel tranquilamente, embora Quinn visse em seus olhos que ela parecia tão chateada com a missão quanto o resto do grupo. — Nós podemos fazer isso, gente, por favor, não me deixem na mão.

Santana murmurou alguns palavrões em espanhol e continuou andando junto de Brittany. Piper e Quinn se entreolharam, pensando a mesma coisa. Pais olimpianos não apareciam muito na vida de seus filhos, mesmo com o tratado que Percy conseguira anos antes. Conhecê-los pela primeira vez era difícil, não sair gritando com eles por terem abandonado seus filhos por anos. E jogar uma missão para cima deles logo nesse primeiro encontro era bem mais complicado.

Quinn entendia o que provavelmente deveria estar passando pela mente de Rachel. Por muitas vezes ela também quis impressionar Poseidon, deixar de lado a sombra que Percy criava sobre ela, viver suas próprias aventuras e deixar sua marca no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Todos os semideuses querem isso — o problema é o tempo que eles levam para perceber que suas vidas não são feitas para impressionar seus pais.

Quinn queria dizer algo para consolar Rachel, que agora rastejava os pés pela floresta com a cabeça abaixada, mas não encontrou as palavras necessárias. Elas ainda eram inimigas declaradas. Por outro lado, não seria o certo? Rachel passava obviamente por um momento ruim no dia. Santana e Quinn passaram boa parte das últimas horas zombando de seu pouco conhecimento da mitologia grega. Rachel deveria estar se sentindo péssima.

Ela engoliu em seco e continuou caminhando ao lado de Rachel e Piper. A filha de Afrodite saberia o que dizer, pensou. Ela  _sempre_  sabia o que dizer, fosse com o charme em sua voz ou não. Bastava ficar perto das duas e concordar com o que quer que fosse dito. Parecia um bom plano.

— Como a lira funciona mesmo? — perguntou Piper. Ela tinha um sorriso amistoso no rosto e tentava levantar os ânimos de Rachel. — Uma poesia e bum, a coisa toda acontece? É isso?

Rachel assentiu, parando de andar e tirando a lira da mochila. Ela passou os dedos pelo instrumento lentamente e Quinn ouviu uma melodia maravilhosa. Lembrava uma música que sua mãe ouvia quando ela era criança. Algo que lhe trazia esperança antes que Russell chegasse em casa e o pesadelo de viver com alguém como ele recomeçasse.

— Uma melodia e uma frase são o bastante para que ela funcione — disse Rachel monotonamente, continuando a dedilhar a lira.

— Vamos, então! — exclamou Piper. — Fale alguma coisa. Peça pela corça e sua localização.

— E que ela fique parada enquanto não chegamos — completou Quinn, se intrometendo na conversa. Não era sua intenção, porém, a melodia que Rachel tocara ainda martelava em seus ouvidos. Ela queria ouvi-la de novo.

A garota deu de ombros. Piper e Quinn se viraram para ver o que Rachel iria fazer. Ela respirou fundo, preparou seus dedos para tocar as cordas e cantou harmoniosamente:

_Peço informações sobre a corça_

_Aquela que corre sem demora_

_Que ela não vá embora_

_Apenas uma ajuda que nos reforça_

O primeiro instinto de Quinn foi gargalhar, mas a voz de Rachel não era algo de que você podia rir. Ela não cantava  _bem_. Ela cantava  _maravilhosamente_  bem. Quinn não se lembrava de ter escutado uma voz tão bonita antes em sua vida, nem uma melodia tão bonita vinda de um só instrumento. O ódio que ela sentia por Rachel tê-la vencido nas lutas que tiveram na última semana sumira. Quinn estava impressionada com Rachel. Aquela garota era incrível.

Depois que Rachel terminou de cantar, a mata mergulhou em um silêncio perturbado, onde nada se moveu por um minuto inteiro. Quinn tentou escutar as amigas, Brittany e Santana, que tinham continuado a andar sem perceber que as três haviam parado, mas não ouviu nada. O tempo tinha parado. Será que da lira iria surgir a corça? Será que os poderes de Rachel eram mesmo maiores com o instrumento musical?

Do nada, todas as garotas recuperaram o movimento e todo o resto voltou ao normal. Quinn ouviu Santana gritando o seu nome ao longe. Rachel parecia estupefata com o que acabara de fazer. Piper ajudou-a a se mexer novamente, e as três escutaram Santana chamando por Quinn, dessa vez aos berros.

— Deveria ter dado certo — murmurou Rachel com a cabeça no ombro de Piper. Ela estava prestes a chorar. — Eu devia ter pensado na rima, e não falado. No acampamento, eu nunca falava o que estava pensando.

— Rachel, acalme-se — disse Piper. Quinn percebeu que ela não usava o charme. — Talvez agora o resultado demore mais, porque não é só você, mas por que tem algo a mais. Talvez a lira só esteja fora de forma, só isso. Vai dar certo, confie em mim.

Quinn, de novo, se sentiu tentada a dizer algo, mas ficou quieta. Ela ainda estava impressionada com os poderes de Rachel. Tivesse dado certo ou não, sua voz continuava sendo maravilhosa.

— Pelo amor dos deuses, onde vocês três estavam?! — exclamou Santana com raiva quando as garotas se aproximaram dela e de Brittany. — Não importa. Vocês não vão acreditar no que nós achamos.

— A corça? — perguntou Rachel, se soltando de Piper e voltando a ter um pouco da esperança de antes.

Santana negou com a cabeça e apontou para Brittany, que segurava algo que Quinn não reparara. Era uma flecha com a ponta quebrada, que ela pensou inicialmente ser de Rachel, mesmo que a garota não tivesse tido a oportunidade de atirar com um arco durante o dia.

Quinn pegou a flecha da mão de Brittany e a observou atentamente. Não era uma das flechas do acampamento. Era feita de um tipo de madeira prateada — quando a colocava contra o sol, pelo menos, o objeto brilhava fracamente. As plumas eram branquíssimas. Se a ponta estivesse completa, Quinn saberia que ela teria uma Lua minúscula.

Ela sabia muito bem a quem pertencia àquela flecha.

— Caçadoras — sussurrou Piper, olhando o objeto por cima do ombro de Quinn. — Elas também estão atrás da corça.


	8. Corça de Cerineia

Santana engoliu em seco. Caçadoras não eram muito amigáveis na maioria das vezes. Viviam em seu próprio mundo de caça e exterminação de monstros e, nos três anos que ela morava no acampamento, não tinham visitado nenhuma vez — ela sabia que alguns anos antes, Ártemis mandara-as para lá enquanto era presa e usada estrategicamente para levar Percy e outras Caçadoras numa busca pelo país.

A verdade era que Santana admirava Ártemis. Viver sem homens e passar grande parte do seu tempo lutando criaturas mitológicas ao redor das mulheres mais poderosas do mundo? Isso com certeza era um trabalho que Santana iria adorar fazer. No entanto, ela teria de deixar o amor de Brittany para trás e não sabia se podia fazer isso.

— Estamos perdidas — disse Rachel, sentando no chão e enfiando o rosto entre as pernas. — Se elas estão atrás da corça, não temos chance, não é?

— Não exatamente — retrucou Piper, se ajoelhando perto da outra garota e dando tapinhas de consolo em seu ombro. — Somos cinco meninas, não há um rapaz por perto. Isso ajuda bastante.

— Caçadoras são mais amigáveis com semideusas que estejam longe dos acampamentos, e principalmente longe dos  _meninos_  dos acampamentos — disse Brittany. — Vamos continuar com a nossa procura. Se toparmos com elas, nós saberemos como resolver.

Quinn lançou um olhar desacreditado à amiga. Santana observou bem a garota e ela não parecia estar bem. Quinn estava perto de Rachel, não o bastante para tocá-la, mas se a garota por acaso se desequilibrasse e caísse de costas, ela seria a primeira a ampará-la. Santana se lembrou que Quinn gostara de Rachel ao vê-la no acampamento pela primeira vez e que esse sentimento só tinha sido esquecido por causa da enorme sede de competição que ela tinha.

Antes que Santana pudesse pensar mais um pouco sobre a relação entre Quinn e Rachel, um barulho se fez ouvir. Ela colocou a mão no cabo da espada que carregava nas costas, tentando ignorar suas entranhas se revirando. Fazia um bom tempo desde que não lutara com um inimigo de verdade, sem Clarisse e seus irmãos observando.

Rachel ficou em pé num salto ao ouvirem outro farfalhar. Quase tropeçou em Quinn e, se não fosse por Piper mandando-a ficar em silêncio, teria brigado com a garota por estar tão perto dela. As mãos de Brittany tremiam ao puxar sua adaga do cinto. Piper estreitou os olhos e virou a cabeça na direção de Santana quando o indivíduo não identificado fez outro barulho.

Santana tirou a espada da bainha e se virou rapidamente. O movimento pegou o atacante de surpresa e, quando percebeu, Santana estava com a espada apontada para o arco de uma garota de cabelos negros, rebeldes e curtos, e uma jaqueta prateada camuflada. Seus olhos eram de um azul intenso e a expressão não era uma das mais amigáveis.

A Caçadora deu um passo para frente, ainda com a flecha mirando o rosto de Santana. Ela manteve a espada firmemente em sua mão, se recusando a não quebrar a troca de olhares com a garota. Teve a estranha sensação de que se ao menos piscasse, viraria pedacinho de filha de Ares em questão de segundos.

— Thalia? — chamou Piper com um tom incrédulo. — Você se lembra de mim? Piper McLean.

Ela desviou o olhar de Santana e abaixou o arco, buscando por Piper. Ao encontrá-la, abriu um sorriso e correu para abraçá-la. Quinn parecia ter entrado em transe pela Caçadora. Santana e Brittany se entreolharam e deram um riso mínimo: aquela parte da personalidade de Quinn nunca sumiria. Rachel estava com a adaga em uma das mãos e a lira que Apolo lhe dera em outra.

— Quanto tempo, Piper! — exclamou Thalia ao soltar-se da garota. — Faz meses que não vejo o Jason e você então... O que está fazendo aqui?

— Jogos Helênicos — respondeu Piper dando de ombros. Ela guardou a adaga e fez um aceno, pedindo para que as outras garotas fizessem o mesmo. — Começaram hoje, mas os deuses nem nos deixaram sair de New York direito. O pai de Rachel nos pediu algo.

Santana adorava como Piper era simples e direta quando queria. Afinal, nem as Caçadoras nem elas poderiam perder tempo com a corça. Os dois grupos tinham algo mais importante para fazer que correr atrás de uma corça que era praticamente invencível. Talvez até uma aliança fosse formada para capturá-la. Nada como guerreiras imortais ao seu lado para prender uma criatura lendária.

— Rachel? — Thalia franziu o cenho, olhando ao redor. Rachel levantou a mão e acenou timidamente. — Você é filha de quem?

— Apolo — disse Rachel sem hesitar. Ela tinha guardado a adaga tal como Piper pedira, mas a lira ainda estava em sua mão, menor que um prendedor de cabelo. — Ele me pediu para que capturasse a corça de Cerineia.

Thalia teve a educação de ficar elegantemente impressionada. Santana a observou com atenção e percebeu que sua mão tinha se fechado em torno de seu arco de maneira tensa.

— Estranho porque a senhora Ártemis pediu para que nós capturássemos a corça — falou a Caçadora. Sua voz era suavemente perigosa. — Apolo perdeu o animal há meses e ainda se recusa a procurá-lo. Por esses e outros motivos que ele e as Caçadoras não se dão muito bem.

Rachel assentiu como se entendesse do assunto. Ela guardou a pequena lira no bolso da calça e soltou um suspiro.

— O que vocês têm com o meu pai não é problema meu — argumentou. — Mas nossos grupos querem a corça para entregá-la aos gêmeos. Acho que... as garotas deveriam se unir.

Piper ficou surpresa com a ideia de Rachel, assim como Quinn e Brittany. Santana, por outro lado, quase celebrou. Que semideusas tinham oportunidade de trabalhar em conjunto com as Caçadoras sem se integrar no grupo? Isso era algo que acontecia uma vez a cada geração.

— As meninas não são tão tolerantes como eu — falou Thalia. — Zoë, que era a tenente antes de mim, era bem restrita em relação a isso e as que a seguem desde o começo dos tempos tendem a ignorar pessoas que não sejam Caçadoras ou a senhora Ártemis. De fato, apenas dez garotas quiseram vir nessa caçada.

— Onde elas estão? — indagou Quinn.

— Caçando a corça, por onde mais? — a Caçadora replicou levianamente. O rosto de Quinn enrubesceu. — Elas gostam de um desafio. Acho que elas iriam aceitar essa aliança.

Rachel sorriu, orgulhosa de suas ideias. Santana quase lhe direcionou um  _high-five_ , mas recordou que, em tese, não gostava da garota, por isso se limitou a beijar Brittany no rosto e sorrir para Quinn. Ao contrário dela, Piper celebrou abraçando Rachel. Santana observou Thalia sorrir tristemente para elas, antes que sua expressão voltasse a ser a determinada de sempre.

— Bem, deveríamos voltar ao nosso acampamento — ela chamou, fitando Rachel com curiosidade. — Seu pai disse quanto tempo temos até que a corça se mude?

— Quatro ou cinco horas, no máximo — disse Rachel, andando ao lado de Thalia enquanto Piper liderava Quinn, Brittany e Santana um pouco atrás. — O que nós vamos fazer?

Thalia lançou um olhar divertido para as garotas.

— Vocês vão ver.

* * *

O acampamento das Caçadoras parecia que estava lá há dias. Thalia assegurara que estavam apenas de passagem, porém Quinn duvidou disso. Não era possível que um grupo de garotas imortais tivesse montado quatro barracas enormes em um período tão curto de tempo.

— Katie! — exclamou Thalia assim que as seis entraram no semicírculo formado pelas barracas. — Temos visitas.

Uma garota, que aparentava ter uns 14 anos, saiu da barraca maior e fitou Quinn e as outras com um misto de surpresa e um pouco de desprezo. Sua pele cor de chocolate contrastava com seus olhos cinzentos. Ela era muito bonita, e provavelmente bem mais velha do que parecia.

Quinn se lembrou de uma história que Leo contara, da primeira vez que vira as Caçadoras. Ao contrário do rumor que circulava pelo acampamento, ela nunca tinha se engraçado com nenhuma das guerreiras de Ártemis. Vê-las pela primeira vez enquanto caçava uma corça que corria na velocidade da luz dentro dos Jogos não era um de seus planos.

— Como as encontrou, Thalia? — indagou outra menina atrás de Katie. A garota tinha os olhos em chamas e estava pronta para uma batalha, com calças camufladas e o arco pendendo em uma das mãos. — Não imagino que Ártemis tenha nos enviado aqui só para chamar mais garotas para a Caçada.

— Não, Kitty, elas não são recrutas — respondeu Thalia em tom azedo. — Estão à procura da corça como nós e podem servir de ajuda.

Kitty bufou e voltou para dentro da cabana. Katie olhou para Quinn, que as observava de queixo caído, e pediu desculpas silenciosamente. Thalia sentou no toco de madeira e convidou Katie, Quinn e as outras para sentarem ao redor dela. Quinn ficou entre Thalia e Rachel e, se os deuses tivessem senso de humor, essa com certeza seria a piada do século.

— Perdoem-me por Kitty — disse, embora Quinn não escutasse nenhum remorso em sua voz. — Às vezes ela pode ser meio... Irritante.

— Nem me fala — murmurou Katie.

— A gente não tem tempo para Caçadoras irritadas com nossas presenças — interviu Rachel, determinada. — Thalia, precisamos de um plano.

Thalia suspirou e olhou de relance para Katie. Elas assentiram ao mesmo tempo, como se decidissem contar um segredo às outras cinco. Enquanto elas se decidiam entre si o que o grupo devia saber, Quinn notou que outras Caçadoras tinham saído de suas barracas e observavam a conversa atentamente. Até Kitty voltara para a clareira.

— Não sei se vocês sabem o que é, mas existe algo que pode deter a corça — Thalia disse finalmente. — Ártemis mencionou esse objeto para mim uma vez. Rachel, já que é filha de Apolo, talvez você saiba o que é uma lira?

Piper segurou o braço de Rachel com força. Santana e Brittany olharam uma para outra, em choque. Quinn mal se atreveu a respirar. Thalia mencionara a lira de Safo de Lesbos? Ou seria outra lira qualquer? Se havia uma coisa que Quinn aprendera em todos esses anos sendo semideusa era que nada era pura e simples coincidência. Bem, ela tinha que ouvir o resto da história para descobrir como capturar a corça.

— Sim, eu sei o que é — sussurrou Rachel.

— Ótimo, então nosso trabalho aqui está pela metade — sorriu Thalia às garotas. — Reza a lenda que a corça levou quase um ano para ser capturada por Hércules. Ela foi ferida por ele no processo e Ártemis o castigou por isso. Anos mais tarde, muito depois de Hércules ter feito seus doze trabalhos, nasceu uma mulher, Safo, na ilha de Lesbos. Ela escreveu inúmeros sonetos e poemas para a deusa do amor, Afrodite, e ocasionalmente para Ártemis. Safo tinha a benção de Apolo, e ele o presenteou com uma lira, na esperança que a famosa poetisa fosse escrever sobre ele também.

“Safo era lésbica e, mesmo que ela jamais tivesse escrito um poema sobre Apolo, ele ainda a admirava por suas palavras e música. Safo era considerada a Décima Musa da Grécia Antiga e sua lira continha poderes que nem ela própria poderia imaginar.”

Rachel parecia prestes a vomitar. Thalia também percebeu isso e indagou para Quinn:

— Ela está bem?

— Nós estamos com a lira — ela retrucou de modo confidencial. — Quero dizer, Apolo deu a lira para Rachel. Ele só explicou que ampliava os poderes dela e foi embora.

Ela observou Piper cuidando de Rachel, dizendo-lhe palavras de conforto e usando seu charme para acalmá-la. Brittany também se ajoelhara ao lado dela, mas Santana não estava em lugar algum. Quinn imaginou que a amiga teria se infiltrado em uma das barracas para ver como uma Caçadora vivia.

— Apolo e seus enigmas. — Thalia rolou os olhos. — Vocês não fazem nem uma ideia de como poderão capturar a corça com a lira?

Quinn deu de ombros. Ela não entendia por que Rachel estava tão ruim em relação à lira. Era apenas um objeto musical de três milênios que pertencera à primeira lésbica conhecida do ocidente. Era só mais uma missão — uma que, se elas não completassem o mais rápido possível, seu desempenho nos Jogos estaria bem comprometido.

— Rachel — chamou Quinn com a voz firme, surpreendendo todo mundo que estava ao seu redor. — Rachel, olha para mim.

Rachel ergueu os olhos castanhos para Quinn. Estavam inchados de tanto chorar. Quinn revirou os olhos e se levantou. Chegou perto de Rachel e obrigou Piper e Brittany a se afastarem para que pudesse colocar a garota de pé. Segurou seus ombros com firmeza, mesmo que a cabeça de Rachel ainda pendesse para baixo molemente.

— Vamos terminar de ouvir o que Thalia tem a dizer sobre a lira e como nós vamos usá-la. Então, vamos capturar a corça e entregá-la para Apolo. Daí seguiremos para os Jogos. Está me ouvindo, Rachel?

Rachel assentiu, se soltando de Quinn. Ela limpou as lágrimas e balançou a cabeça novamente. Rachel tirou a lira do bolso e a observou crescer até seu tamanho natural. Quinn sentiu um aperto gostoso no coração ao ver que Rachel sorria. Sentada no chão, Piper olhava para elas com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Uau,  _essa_  é a lira? — Thalia apontou para o objeto que Rachel segurava com força, os olhos azuis brilhando eletricamente. — Incrível.

— Ainda bem que ela muda de tamanho. — Quinn ouviu Kitty dizer para Katie em tom de deboche. — Imagina ficar carregando a lira para lá e para cá o tempo todo?

As mãos de Quinn se fecharam automaticamente. Ela tentou controlar a raiva e não se virar na direção de Kitty para lhe falar umas poucas e boas. Para a sorte da Caçadora, Rachel não parecia ter escutado o comentário maldoso.

— Eu sei, não é? — replicou Rachel com um ar convincente. — O que nós precisamos fazer agora?

Quinn ajudou Piper e Brittany a ficarem em pé. Piper tinha um olhar de orgulho quando fitou Quinn; o sorriso não desaparecia de seu rosto. Ela quis perguntar por que a garota estava agindo tão estranhamente ao redor delas, mas preferia não saber. De alguma forma, Quinn sabia que seu irmão estava no meio disso; o tal plano que ele e Piper tinham inventado para colocar ela e Rachel na mesma equipe dos Jogos? Possivelmente.

Entretanto, aquela não era a hora de pensar em Percy e em seus planos ridículos que geralmente nunca davam certo. Thalia chamava sua atenção para a explicação da única coisa que importava no momento: como capturar a corça de Cerineia em menos de três horas.

* * *

 — A lira tem poderes — anunciou Thalia no meio do círculo que se formara ao redor dela. — A senhora Ártemis não disse quais eram, mas que a filha de Apolo recém-descoberta saberia como lidar com o instrumento.

— Outra profecia? — Kitty rolou os olhos.

— Sim, outra profecia — retrucou a outra Caçadora venenosamente. — As garotas  _quiseram_  ser encontradas por nós. A lira fez com que elas nos achassem. Nós vamos usar esse poder e recuperar a corça.

— E no fim, vamos entregá-la a quem? — indagou uma Caçadora ao lado de Katie com a expressão confusa.

Thalia não respondeu. Rachel ficou em dúvida se devia falar alguma coisa ou simplesmente deixar que a tenente cuidasse de tudo. No entanto, a pergunta da garota era uma questão séria. Se por acaso elas trabalhassem juntas e a corça fosse capturada outra vez, para quem entregariam? Para Ártemis, que era dona do templo onde a corça morava? Ou para Apolo, que mandara Rachel fazer seu trabalho?

— É algo que responderemos depois — interviu Piper. Rachel notou o tom da amiga e percebeu que ela usava seu charme para acalmar os ânimos.

— Eu não sei lidar com a lira ainda, Thalia. — Rachel cutucou o ombro da tenente, sentindo-se uma criança. Thalia obviamente era mais velha que ela em muitos anos, embora aparentassem ter a mesma idade. — É claro que Quinn me deu uma super aula de confiança agora a pouco, mas...

Thalia deu tapinhas de consolo no ombro de Rachel e sorriu para a garota de maneira complacente.

— É só isso que você precisa, Rachel. Confiança. Eu sei que você tem isso de sobra. Qual é a coisa que você mais gosta de fazer?

— Cantar — respondeu Rachel imediatamente. — Bem, e agora que estou no acampamento, esgrima também parece ter algum efeito em mim. Eu não sou lá muito boa em arco e flecha, mas é bem legal. Ah, e...

Rachel encontrou o olhar de Thalia implorando para que ficasse quieta. Ela sorriu constrangida e apertou os lábios. Era bem difícil não começar a falar das experiências que tivera no acampamento nas últimas semanas. Cantar não era a única coisa que uma filha de Apolo era boa, afinal de contas.

— Esgrima não parece algo de vocês — refletiu Thalia, mas, se ela achou o comentário de Rachel estranho, não disse nada. — Enfim, é isso, garota. Você é bem confiante, vejo isso nos seus olhos. Apolo não disse que a lira aumentaria o seu poder? Pense em achar a corça. Pense em capturá-la, não para o seu bem ou o de algum ser humano. Pense no bem da corça. Ela está solta há quase um ano, imagine o que esse animal já enfrentou? Você é vegetariana, Rachel?

A garota assentiu. O rosto de Thalia se iluminou em um sorriso lindo.

— Pense no que esse animal valeria se caísse em mãos erradas? Humanos que são mercenários é a pior espécie do planeta. Eles venderiam a corça por um preço absurdo. Um animal como aquele precisa estar em mãos seguras. Em seu templo. Pense nisso, Rachel. Não pense em sua missão ou em agradar Apolo. Eu sei que você consegue fazer isso. Você consegue trazer a corça para perto de nós.

As mãos de Rachel tremiam involuntariamente. Os olhos azuis elétricos de Thalia pareciam observar a sua alma. Ela tinha um olhar quase que maníaco no rosto, mas Rachel entendeu isso como uma obsessão em recuperar a corça de Cerineia. Ninguém falava ou discutia ao fundo; eram só Thalia e Rachel naquele jogo psicológico.

Rachel olhou para a lira em suas mãos e de repente sentiu o poder pesar em suas mãos.  _A Décima Musa_ , ela leu de novo a insígnia do objeto e percebeu a áurea dele irradiando em si. Apolo nunca poderia pegar a corça sem machucá-la e nem Ártemis. Aquela era uma missão para um semideus, alguém que tinha os poderes de Rachel — que ela sequer fazia ideia o que eram.

Entretanto, no momento em que os olhos de Thalia encontraram os seus, Rachel finalmente entendeu. Ela se viu passando a mão no pelo macio da corça, se viu entregando o animal ao pai... Viu-se sorrindo e apertando a mão da deusa Ártemis, que a agradecia por ter recuperado o animal sem atacá-lo. E, como em um passe de mágica, a rima e o ritmo que deveria tocar na lira vieram em uma linda sincronia em sua mente.

_Corça, peço para que não suma_

_Deixe-nos te encontrar_

_Apolo não sabe coisa nenhuma_

_Você pode se machucar_   


_Acalme-se_

_Viemos te buscar_

_Pode levar alguns minutos_

_Mas para a casa nós vamos te levar_

Rachel parou de tocar a lira e olhou ao redor. Thalia, Quinn e as outras garotas estavam boquiabertas. Ela sorriu timidamente, pela primeira vez com vergonha de ter se apresentado a um grupo de pessoas. A lira voltou a ficar do tamanho de um prendedor de cabelo e Rachel a guardou no bolso.

— Sua voz é... — gaguejou Kitty, impressionada. — Uau.

— Linda — disse Quinn em voz alta, surpreendendo Rachel. O rosto dela ficou vermelho e ela tossiu, constrangida. — Digo... Mandou bem, Berry.

Antes que Rachel pudesse retrucar, Thalia disse:

— Não temos tempo para apreciar a voz de Rachel. Se o plano deu certo, a corça deve estar nas redondezas, provavelmente seguindo o eco da canção. Eu, Rachel e Piper seguiremos ao norte. Santana, Brittany e Quinn, ao sul. Kitty, eu quero você e mais quatro meninas, seguindo pelo oeste. Katie, você e as outras meninas, vão para o leste. — Thalia tirou uma flecha vermelha de sua aljava e a entregou à Quinn. — Se capturarem a corça, é só jogar ela para cima, ok? Ela vai explodir sozinha e nos dar sua localização.

Quinn assentiu e não perdeu tempo: chamou Brittany e Santana e saíram da clareira rumo ao sul da floresta. Em poucos minutos, Thalia, Rachel e Piper também estavam no meio da mata, em silêncio absoluto, à procura do mínimo de barulho que indicasse que a corça de Cerineia estivesse por perto.

Thalia estava com o arco na mão, a expressão mais determinada que ela já vira na vida. No arco, a flecha tinha uma rede acoplada pronta para jogá-la no animal caso o vissem. A adaga de Piper estava em mãos, muito embora Rachel não pensasse que iriam realmente usar a arma. Por precaução, contudo, _Estrela_ , sua adaga, também estava preparada para que pudesse usá-la.

As três se embrenharam na floresta por pelo menos dez minutos. Rachel ia à frente, liderando a expedição, sentindo nos ombros a grandeza que aquela missão era. Não era mais sobre agradar Apolo e seguir com os Jogos Helênicos. Era sobre levar a corça de Cerineia ao seu templo e protegê-la.

Rachel parou de repente ao ouvir um farfalhar por perto. Ela fez um sinal para que Thalia e Piper não perguntassem nada e deu alguns passos na direção do barulho. Decidiu guardar a adaga em seu coldre na cintura, tentando fazer o mínimo de ruído ao caminhar.

Atrás de um tronco podre, comendo algumas raízes calmamente, estava a corça. As mãos de Rachel tremiam ao avançar para o animal, se questionando o que deveria fazer para aproximar dele. Ela nem sabia o que a corça comia, como poderia distraí-la para que Thalia a prendesse e a levasse para o acampamento?

— Rachel! — Piper soava preocupada. — O que está fazendo?!

— A corça — ela sussurrou em resposta. — Ela está aqui. Mastigando. Não sei como vou capturá-la.

— Confie nos seus poderes, Rachel! — disse Thalia, animada.

Rachel revirou os olhos e pegou um pouco de capim. O animal ainda não a notara, continuava mascando lentamente o mato rastejante da floresta. Ela o olhou de perto e quase sorriu. A corça era bonita, seus pés de bronze brilhavam com a luz fraca que irradiava pelas árvores mais altas do bosque; os chifres eram mesmo de ouro. Os pelos do animal também reluziam e pareciam prateados. Os olhos da corça eram dourados tal como seus chifres e, como todo o seu corpo, lindos.

— Ei, bichinho! — Rachel tentou dizer em um tom infantil, porém falhou miseravelmente. Ela nunca tivera um bicho de estimação antes, não sabia como falar com animais. — Ah, cara, eu odeio isso. Posso cantar pra você? Eu sei fazer isso, pelo menos.

Rachel cantarolou um pedaço de  _Don’t Rain On My Parade_ , estendendo o pouco de capim que pegara para que a corça comesse. O animal percebeu que ela tinha em mãos e trotou em sua direção. A boca da corça fez cócegas na mão de Rachel e ela riu gostosamente.

Ela acariciou a cabeça da corça, pegando outra porção de grama e dando-a para o animal. Rachel deixou que a corça lambesse sua mão em busca de mais e sorriu quando ela se aproximou de seu rosto para cheirá-lo. Ela caiu na relva, com a corça em cima dela, rindo com as tentativas falhas do animal em lamber seu rosto.

— Piper! Thalia! — chamou Rachel assim que ela conseguiu sair de baixo da corça. O animal não queria sair de perto de Rachel, o que ela chamava de um grande avanço. — Venham cá! Vocês precisam ver isso.

* * *

 — Seus poderes são incríveis, Rachel! — exclamou Brittany, acariciando a corça. — Com uma canção você a trouxe de volta sem nenhum arranhão!

— Isso com certeza vai entrar no livro dos heróis — complementou Thalia com um sorriso.

Rachel assentiu, sorrindo. Seu rosto já não aguentava corar por conta dos elogios que recebia das Caçadoras e de seu time dos Jogos na última meia hora. Todo mundo estava impressionado com suas habilidades. Até Santana e Quinn tinham lhe dado os parabéns por ter capturado o animal — Quinn talvez tenha ficado mais vermelha que Rachel ao cumprimentá-la.

O sol já estava se pondo e por isso as chances de Apolo aparecer não eram muito altas. As cinco não queriam deixar a corça a cuidados das Caçadoras, uma vez que ela ameaçara escapar de novo no momento que Rachel deixou a clareira para lavar o rosto. Além disso, Santana queria conhecer Ártemis e esclarecer as suas dúvidas sobre suas guerreiras pessoalmente, não que Rachel pensasse que elas teriam tempo pra isso.

A missão estava concluída. As cinco teriam que continuar caminhando para São Francisco se quisessem ter uma chance de vencer os romanos. Rachel não tinha ideia de como atravessariam o país sem nenhum carro, mas tinha que acreditar em seu time. Depois de um dia juntas, Quinn estava começando a se tornar alguém apresentável e legal. Santana e Brittany continuavam no próprio mundinho delas, mas não incomodavam Rachel tanto quanto antes. Piper era a sua nova melhor amiga.

Rachel sentiria falta de Thalia, contudo. A Caçadora era uma boa pessoa e tinha acreditado nela mais do que ninguém. Ser uma guerreira de Ártemis não era um dos planos de Rachel (não que ela realmente tivesse pensado em algum plano para sua vida de semideusa), mas pelo o que tinha visto nas poucas horas, a vida de uma Caçadora não tinha nada em comum com a que Rachel tinha em New York ou até no Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

— Tome. — Thalia entregou a ela um cartão prateado com seu nome e o desenho de uma lua. — Se algum dia quiser se tornar uma de nós. Seu talento é algo único, Rachel, eu tenho certeza que a senhora Ártemis adoraria ter você no grupo.

— Olá! — exclamou uma voz jovial antes que Rachel pudesse responder. — Creio que alguém tem uma encomenda para mim.

Thalia grunhiu e apontou para algo atrás de Rachel. A garota se virou e viu o pai de shorts e uma camisa folgada, com os braços abertos e o sorriso característico no rosto. As Caçadoras que estavam mais próximas a ele grunhiram como a sua tenente e se afastaram rapidamente.

— Senhor Apolo! — disse Brittany com um sorriso, se é que era possível, maior que o de Apolo. A corça estava em seus braços, sendo sacudida à medida que a garota corria para se aproximar de pai e filha.

— Vocês conseguiram! Eu sabia que você conseguiria, Rach. — Apolo deu uma piscadela a Rachel e bagunçou seus cabelos de maneira brincalhona. — Ah, e sem nenhum arranhão.

— Thalia meio que me explicou o que a lira fazia. — disse Rachel dando de ombros. — No final, foi simples.

Rachel passou a mão nos pelos da corça quando Brittany a tirou de seus braços e a colocou nos de Apolo. Ele brincou com a corça e acariciou seu focinho ternamente. O animal pareceu entender que não estaria mais perto de Rachel e começou a fazer alguns barulhos estranhos, provavelmente querendo escapar de novo.

— Penso que ela se apegou a você — comentou Apolo. Rachel não achava que o pai poderia ser um sentimentalista, mas ele parecia estar impressionado com a proximidade entre Rachel e a corça. — Eu vou entregá-la à Ártemis, tudo bem? A corça vai estar segura até chegar ao seu templo.

Rachel olhou de relance para Brittany, que entendeu a mensagem e logo saiu da presença dos dois. Ela queria conversar com o pai mais uma vez, agora com algumas respostas. Pela expressão de Apolo, ele também ansiava por uma conversa sincera entre eles.

— Rachel... — Apolo engoliu em seco. — Os poderes que você possui vêm de uma linhagem antiga. Ninguém nessa geração nasceu com os seus dons, nem nas gerações passadas. Eu achava que estava extinto. Por isso não há registros e livros sobre ele na biblioteca de Quíron. Era raro, mesmo na Antiguidade. Você está destinada a grandes coisas, sei disso. Posso ver.

A corça começou a resmungar. Rachel sentiu que as Caçadoras e seu time tinham parado o que quer que estivessem fazendo para assistir a conversa entre ela e Apolo. Ela olhou por cima do ombro, mas todo mundo estava ocupado com alguma coisa. Poderes que não existiam desde a Grécia Antiga? Não tinha como aquele dia ficar pior.

— Eu não desejaria isso — advertiu Apolo, parecendo ler os pensamentos de Rachel. — O seu dom é só algo raro que ninguém a não ser os imortais viram na face da Terra.

— Ahm, Quíron é imortal — lembrou Rachel, franzindo o cenho. — Se ele é tão antigo quanto as lendas dizem, por que escondeu de mim o que sabia sobre os meus poderes?

Apolo deu de ombros, fingindo desinteresse.

— Ele só quer proteger seus pupilos, creio eu — disse o deus. — Quíron é uma boa pessoa... digo, centauro. Ele sabe o que faz. Mas Rachel... — Apolo fitou a filha seriamente, ignorando a corça inquieta entre os dois — lembre-se de que os Jogos estão apenas começando. Seus poderes requerem prática para levá-los à perfeição. Eu não posso dar muitas respostas agora, mas quero lhe deixar uma dica para que vocês possam ir mais rápido à São Francisco.

Rachel ficou alarmada com o tom urgente do pai. Apolo tossiu de forma dramática e disse teatralmente:

—  _Hairspray_.

A garota olhou para o pai, boquiaberta e sem acreditar no que ouvira. Ele não poderia estar falando do musical, poderia? É claro que não. Mas  _Hairspray_  se passava em Baltimore, uma cidade relativamente longe de onde o time estava — se é que ela ainda se recordasse onde eles estavam.

— Vão encontrar uma carona lá — disse Apolo de bom-humor, se virando para o seu carro, estacionado a poucos metros dali. — O sol já está se pondo e é a minha deixa. Tchau, Rach, vejo você... algum dia.

Rachel acenou para seu pai, virando o rosto para o outro lado quando o carro entrou em combustão e sumiu no céu poente.


End file.
